Obsession
by Jess HDH
Summary: Traduction. Septième année à Poudlard. Slash HPDM. [COMPLETE]
1. Appelez ça de l'obsession

Coucou ! Comme promis, je suis de retour avec cette fois-ci une fic Draco/Harry. Alors, attention, slash ! En plus, la fic est notée « R » par son auteur, blanchemalfoy. Eh oui, je ne suis que la traductrice. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, moi elle m'a fait marrer (enfin le premier chapitre, parce que je lis en même temps que je traduis, pour garder la surprise !) car c'est le POV (point de vue) de Draco et je trouve qu'il est tout à fait comme ça ! Enfin, c'est mon avis, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, désolée d'avance pour les « connard », « salaud », « baiser » et compagnie, mais c'est pas ma faute, car comment voulez-vous traduire « bastard » ou « fuck » ? lol. Et sinon, l'auteur a terminé la fic, il y a 14 chapitres, et elle a beaucoup de succès. Pour l'instant, elle a 370 reviews ! !  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling, à part cette fic qui est la propriété de blanchemalfoy.  
  
Voilà, ceci dit.Bonne lecture ! ! ! Et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !  
  
Chapitre 1 : APPELEZ-CA DE L'OBSESSION  
  
Ok. Par l'enfer, je l'admets. Moi, Draco Malfoy, le mec qui rend la vie impossible à toute l'école depuis sept ans, le sex-symbol de Serpentard qui peut avoir qui il veut, je suis obsédé.  
  
Je - suis - obsédé.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas le croire au début, mais comme je continuais de le fixer sans arrêt, je sus que je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Mais c'était pas ma faute. C'était entièrement sa faute s'il était si diablement séduisant et sexy avec ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ces yeux verts émeraudes qui paraissaient m'inviter à me rapprocher et à me noyer en lui et ces lèvres qui ne demandaient, selon moi, qu'à être embrassées.  
  
Je voulais le posséder.  
  
Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle à propos de mes réels sentiments pour lui pendant toutes ces années.  
  
Haine.  
  
Je pensais que c'était de la haine et, en un sens, je le haïssais toujours. Mais maintenant je réalisais que j'étais simplement obsédé par lui. J'avais besoin de l'avoir avec moi au moins une heure par jour.  
  
Je voulais Harry Potter.  
  
Le problème était que je ne savais pas s'il me désirait lui aussi et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être rejeté. Un refus aurait ruiné ma réputation et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le tolérer. J'avais besoin d'un plan.  
  
****  
  
Bon. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une raison de l'approcher et ça me rendait dingue. Ce que je détestais le plus dans tout ça, c'était que j'étais celui qui devait faire tout le boulot. C'était moi qui devait faire quelque chose pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, et non le contraire. Ca aurait dû être l'inverse mais ça ne l'était pas et je vais devenir fou ici.  
  
Je m'asseyais à côté de lui pendant le cours de Potions et j'essayais d'engager la conversation. Ok, peut-être que l'appeler « Balafré » et Granger « Sang de Bourbe » n'était pas la manière la plus habile, mais quand même...Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être ensorcelé par mes yeux comme moi j'étais ensorcelé par les siens ? C'était carrément pas juste et j'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux, mais ça m'aurait rendu chauve donc j'abandonnais. Mais il se foutait complètement de moi et c'était pas comme si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je lui avais pourri la vie pendant si longtemps que ça allait être dur pour qu'il me voie.  
  
Je voulais lui montrer qui j'étais réellement, sans le masque que je portais habituellement. Je n'avais plus mon père comme excuse maintenant. Il était en exil, dans une prison pour sorciers - pas Azkaban, mais une autre qu'ils avaient créée -, banni de la communauté des sorciers pour avoir commis trop d'atrocités au nom de Lord Voldemort. Même s'il était un salaud de première, je ressentais une sorte de manque. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il m'avait toujours traité sans aucun respect. Et pourtant...  
  
Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Même avec mon père à l'autre bout du monde, ne représentant plus une menace pour ma mère et moi, je ne pouvais toujours pas me débarrasser de ce masque.   
  
Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de penser ça ! Je ne veux pas lui montrer mon vrai visage, bien sûr que non. Je veux juste l'avoir. Tout simplement. C'était pas comme si je l'aimais ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
  
Juste une précision : je n'aime PAS Harry Potter. C'est juste une passade, rien de plus.  
  
****  
  
Tiens, il était encore là, tout seul dans la bibliothèque. Je me demandais où pouvait bien être ses sous-fifres.  
  
« Potter »  
  
Merde ! J'avais vraiment dit son nom à voix haute ?  
  
« Malfoy » dit-il froidement.  
  
Oui, je l'avais dit. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire après ? J'étais incapable de parler pour la première fois de ma vie et donc je fis la seule chose qui me semblait logique de faire dans une situation pareille. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je me mis à le fixer, pensant qu'il découvrirait et réaliserait peut-être à quel point je le désirais. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il me regardait simplement, l'air inexpressif.  
  
Ca remontait à longtemps la dernière fois où j'avais pu lire en lui. J'avais toujours été capable de savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait et j'étais vraiment très fier de cette faculté particulière. Mais après l'ultime bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'arrivais plus à lire le visage de Harry. Et j'avais le sentiment que ses amis étaient aussi frustrés et affligés que moi de le voir dans cet état. Je souhaitais pouvoir me faufiler dans ses pensées les plus profondes pour savoir ce que, nom d'un chien, il lui était arrivé. Parfois, je me réveillais en sursaut, croyant qu'il appelait au secours, et je ne comprenais rien à ces cauchemars. Je voulais le comprendre. Je voulais...  
  
Non, je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais juste le baiser. C'était aussi simple que cela. Malheureusement, Harry Potter était tout sauf simple.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, contrarié. « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire pour tuer le temps ? »  
  
Mais quel emmerdeur, ce fils de pute ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour me parler comme ça, nom de Dieu ?  
  
« La bibliothèque n'est pas ta propriété, Potter »  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux ; mais pas à côté de moi, bon sang ! »  
  
Il avait vraiment du culot, ce bâtard ! Je repris calmement ma respiration et je balançai ces mots : « Je veux te parler »  
  
« Alors nous avons un problème, car je ne veux pas te parler. Ni maintenant, ni un autre jour » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
  
Il tourna les yeux vers le livre qui était ouvert devant lui. J'avais envie de fermer ce bouquin et de le secouer.  
  
« Je ferai toute la conversation alors » dis-je, un rictus aux lèvres.  
  
Il grimaça, lui aussi. Ce salaud grimaçait ! Je n'avais jamais vu Harry faire cet espèce de rictus et ça me donna la chair de poule. Je voulais tellement lui demander pourquoi il était devenu si sombre mais j'en avais rien à faire de ses raisons.  
  
Non, j'étais vraiment un menteur. Bien sûr que je me faisais du souci pour lui. Il y avait eu une époque où je l'avais détesté d'être aussi souriant, aussi optimiste, heureux et adoré de tous. Maintenant, je le détestais car il ne riait plus. J'aimais son rire. Je voulais le faire rire à nouveau.  
  
NON ! Je n'aime rien de lui ! Je le désire juste. Désir, Draco, pas amour !  
  
Harry me jeta un regard glacial. C'était moi qui étais censé être froid, pas Superman. Et pourtant, il devenait de plus en plus amer, chaque jour qui passait. Je désirais tellement savoir pourquoi. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.  
  
« Je te veux »  
  
Ouh là ! Attendez une putain de minute ! J'viens vraiment de dire ça ?  
  
Je regardai Harry et je vis ses yeux clignoter et sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Il avait perdu son attitude froide et c'était bon signe. C'était une victoire pour moi, vraiment. Je croyais que Harry était intouchable et insensible et je pense qu'il pensait la même chose. Il devait vraiment être surpris. J'avais réussi à percer le mur de glace qu'il avait construit autour de lui. Chouette ! Je dus me retenir pour ne pas exécuter la danse de la victoire.  
  
« T'es dingue ou quoi ? » me demanda-t-il, dégoûté.  
  
Ou peut-être pas. Le mur de glace était revenu. Merde !  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir » ricanai-je. « Je veux que tu fasses la course avec moi » (1)  
  
Je lus de la déception dans son regard. Mais est-ce que j'avais bien vu ? Peut-être qu'il voulait que je le désire. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cette étincelle disparut de ses yeux magnifiques.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer sa curiosité.  
  
« J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais isolé, Potter. Tu fais à peine attention aux cours et tu ne traînes plus avec les autres mousquetaires. Je suppose que tu veux de l'émotion dans ta vie, peut-être une bonne poussée d'adrénaline et d'excitation. Je peux te donner ça. J'ai toujours été capable de te le donner. »  
  
« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça pour moi ? »  
  
« Parce que je le peux. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
  
« Ca ne me suffit pas. »  
  
J'eus envie de le frapper.  
  
« Nous pouvons faire un pari. Si je gagne, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras me demander de faire tout ce que tu veux. »  
  
A ces mots, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, espiègles, et je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée.  
  
« Tout ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Tout pour te sortir de ton monde obscur, Harry Potter. Je détestais la tristesse et le vide que je voyais dans ses yeux.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais de moi » railla-t-il.   
  
Oups. Il marquait un point. Je n'en avais rien à faire de lui mais la façon dont je l'avais dit...Vite, il fallait que je pense à quelque chose, que je trouve un excellent mensonge.  
  
« Dumbledore ». Ce fut le seul mot que je prononçai. Mais dans quel merdier je m'étais fourré ?  
  
Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils : « Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Dumbledore pense que je devrais t'aider. Il a remarqué que t'étais pas toi-même ces temps-ci et il m'a demandé si je pouvais t'aider. Je sais pas. Peut-être...en te...parlant ». J'étais presque en train de bafouiller. Putain !  
  
C'était vraiment un mensonge merdique et bateau...Honnêtement, j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais je n'étais jamais au top sous la pression. J'avais l'impression de m'être cogné la tête sur le mur le plus proche.  
  
« Pourquoi toi ? » insista-t-il.  
  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste l'accepter, par Merlin ?  
  
« Parce que...parce que. »  
  
Génial. J'étais encore incapable d'en décrocher une.  
  
« Parce que je suis le seul qui arrive à te taper sur les nerfs » dis-je enfin, comme si c'était vrai. J'espérais que ça l'était.  
  
« C'est du délire ! » dit-il, comme s'il avait été insulté.  
  
Je haussai simplement les épaules, mais je me sentis, comment dire...blessé. Remue-toi, enfin !  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais bien ». Il croisa les bras. « Pourquoi Dumbledore ne peut-il pas simplement me laisser tranquille ? C'est la quatrième fois qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour m'aider ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai refusé l'aide de Ron et de Hermione, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais accepter la tienne ? »  
  
« Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être sombre. »  
  
« Personne... »  
  
Il referma rapidement la bouche. J'espérai qu'il terminerait sa phrase. Mais il ne le fit pas, et je ne le forçai pas.  
  
« Bon d'accord. Faisons-la, cette course » dit-il tout à coup. « Peut-être qu'après ça Dumbledore arrêtera de me harceler. »  
  
J'en tombai presque de ma chaise. Peut-être que ma surprise se reflétait sur mon visage car il me regardait, amusé.  
  
« Ok. »  
  
Il leva un sourcil : « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »  
  
Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tout mon sang avait été aspiré hors de mon corps. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais arrêter d'être une poule mouillée et me ressaisir. Potter avait accepté mon offre. Et alors ? Profite s'en, Malfoy !  
  
****  
  
Ca faisait une heure que j'attendais Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce bâtard ne s'était pas montré. Et j'étais là, dans mon plus bel équipement de Serpentard, pensant que j'allais enfin réussir à l'avoir et ce connard ne se montrait même pas ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais été aussi stupide. Franchement, j'étais son ennemi. Ce n'était pas possible que Dumbledore m'ait envoyé pour l'aider à se sortir de ses problèmes. Il a probablement dû parler à Dumbledore et découvrir que tout ce que je lui avais dit était faux. Et je devais me préparer à une humiliation publique.  
  
Je sentis des larmes piquer mes yeux. J'allais pas pleurer quand même ? Je détestais pleurer. Je chialais beaucoup quand j'étais gamin. Père me tabassait quand je n'étais pas un « bon garçon ». Je ne l'étais jamais donc vous pouvez deviner ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps.  
  
Mais je n'allais pas chialer pour un truc aussi débile.  
  
J'étais sur le point de partir, étant aussi triste que possible dans une situation pareille, quand je l'aperçus qui marchait tranquillement dans ma direction. Mon c?ur battit plus fort et je sentis mes mains trembler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire - un vrai sourire - et je fis de mon mieux pour cacher ce que je ressentais.  
  
Il me regarda et grimaça. Dieu, je détestais ce satané rictus !  
  
« Salut, Malfoy. »  
  
« Potter. »  
  
Il observa le ciel puis il tourna à nouveau le regard vers moi : « Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ? »  
  
Une discussion banale. Je pouvais jouer le jeu.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Le ciel me semble parfaitement clair. Effrayé par une petite averse ? T'es en sucre ou quoi ? » dis-je, avec un rictus.  
  
Tu vois, moi aussi je peux grimacer, car les rictus, ça me connaît.  
  
« Non, Malfoy. Je voulais juste estimer les chances que tu as d'être frappé par la foudre. »  
  
Aïe. Ca fait mal.  
  
« Je regrette que Voldemort ne t'ait pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion » murmurai-je rageusement.  
  
C'était débile de dire ça, évidemment. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais blessé. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.  
  
« Je regrette aussi, parfois » dit-il comme s'il était encore en train de parler de la météo.  
  
Puis il commença à s'en aller. A ce moment-là, j'eus vraiment l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir loin de moi. Ca m'était impossible. J'étais si proche de l'avoir. Je devrais apprendre à rester calme !  
  
« Potter, attends ! »  
  
Je lui courus après et lui pris l'épaule. Il se raidit au contact de mes doigts. Mon index effleura légèrement son cou et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de bouger. C'était comme si ma main avait une volonté propre. Je voulais le serrer contre mon corps et l'embrasser, mais je n'en fis rien. Je fis juste...  
  
« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »  
  
« Si, tu le voulais » dit-il doucement.  
  
« S'il te plaît, reste »  
  
Est-ce que je venais de le supplier de rester ? C'était tout comme. Il se retourna pour me faire face et je vis sa confusion. Il essayait de me mettre à nu, je pouvais le sentir. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Le désir qui avait pris possession de mon corps dès que je l'avais vu s'avancer vers moi était sur le point d'exploser. S'il n'arrêtait pas cet examen détaillé de mon âme, je serais une épave avant la fin de la journée. Je commencerais à frissonner et à marmonner des trucs ridicules. Je lui dirais que je l'aimais.  
  
NON ! Jamais !  
  
« Faisons la course, Malfoy. Je suis impatient de te voir danser la Macarena sur la table des Serpentards. »  
  
Ca me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je sortis du pays des rêves.  
  
« Quoi ? C'est quoi la Macarena ? »  
  
J'étais véritablement curieux. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. C'était sûrement une blague moldue.  
  
Il sourit. Oh, mon Dieu ! Il sourit ! Il me sourit !  
  
« T'inquiète p as, Malfoy. »  
  
Il monta sur son balais et décolla. Je le suivis quelques instants plus tard, une fois remis de la puissance de son sourire. Je lui réexpliquai les règles du jeu. J'étais à cent lieues de penser qu'il allait tricher mais, alors que je comptai jusqu'à trois, il s'élança avant que j'aie fini. Je ne savait pas si je devais rire ou lui hurler dessus, donc je partis à sa poursuite à toute vitesse.  
  
Nos balais dansaient dans les airs. Je me souvins de quelque chose de stupide que je lui avais dit en deuxième année. Pendant un match de Quidditch, je lui avais demandé s'il était en train de s'entraîner pour un ballet. Maintenant que nous nous pourchassions l'un l'autre, nous dansions ensemble, tournoyant dans les airs juchés sur nos balais, exactement comme dans un ballet. Ces mots étaient revenus me hanter, pensai-je avec incrédulité. C'était super de danser avec Potter.  
  
Je n'oubliais pas que je devais gagner. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre. Nous en étions à notre dernier tour et j'étais légèrement en tête. J'étais déjà persuadé de gagner, me demandant si j'allais lui dire de m'embrasser tout de suite ou si j'allais le garder pour plus tard, quand ce connard me dépassa et gagna.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'avais perdu la course. Je devrais danser cette espèce de Macarena et je serais humilié publiquement. J'avais envie de pleurer, pas parce que je savais que Potter allait me faire faire quelque chose de stupide devant toute l'école, mais parce que j'avais perdu l'occasion de l'avoir. J'avais perdu l'occasion de savourer ses lèvres au moins une fois dans ma vie.  
  
Nous descendîmes de nos balais, mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir le triomphe dans ses yeux. Mais alors, la chose la plus incroyable arriva. Je le sentis me prendre doucement le menton et le lever pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur. Je vis ses joues rougies par le vol, ses yeux verts rayonnants et le large sourire qui éclairait son visage. Ca faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas souri comme ça. J'en oubliai de respirer, car son sourire me coupait le souffle.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux avoir mon prix maintenant ? » murmura-t-il.  
  
Je n'avais pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, donc je hocha la tête. Alors, il m'embrassa.  
  
(1) c'est impossible de traduire pareil en français, mais c'est vraiment bien trouvé ! En effet, « je te veux » se dit « I want you » et « je veux que tu fasses quelques chose » se dit « I want you to do something ». Vous comprenez ? Donc en bref, Draco s'est très bien rattrapé !  
  
  
  
Voilà ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, le chapitre est long et ils sont tous comme ça ! Donc, je me dépêche pour traduire la suite, mais bon...J'suis pas Superwoman ! Bisous et reviewez-moi, svp ! ! ! 


	2. Appelez ça de la haine

Coucou ! Voici la suite, comme promis ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'en ai déjà 16, rien que pour un chapitre ! ! Chouette, chouette !  
  
Elanor : merci à toi, ma première revieweuse ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
Cora : merci beaucoup, j'ai traduit le deuxième chapitre, le voici !  
  
Andadrielle : merci merci ! Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre en ligne tous les 2-3 jours...  
  
Mimi : merci pour ces compliments, je rougis ! Ca va, je me débrouille en anglais, mais je fais pas des études de langues, j'suis en lettres classiques. Mais j'adore traduire des fics. C'est une nouvelle passion ! ;)) Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert Harry Potter (début janvier 2003 !) et dévoré les 4 bouquins en 1 semaine !  
  
Mioko Tsukito : merci ! ! ! C'est vrai que Draco n'est pas OOC dans cette fic, j'adore ! !  
  
Headmaze : alors, tu t'es laissée tenter par la version originale ? Ou vas- tu continuer à lire ma traduction ? Ou les deux ? lol  
  
Chen : c'est vrai que la réaction d'Harry était prévisible mais c'est mignon quand même. J'me dépêche, grand chef, pour traduire la suite !  
  
Lilas O'Connor : j'me répète, mais là, merci, vraiment. Ca m'encourage de savoir que mes traductions sont appréciées, car j'y passe pas mal de temps, avec des retouches et tout et tout...donc merci.  
  
Sophie Black : c'est clair, vive blanchemalfoy ! J'ai pas lu ses autres fics, car j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et généralement, quand une fic anglaise me plaît, je lis les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les traduis, ça me permet vraiment de ressentir les émotions des persos, enfin c'est une opinion personnelle !  
  
Sandrine : ben écoute, j'espère que j'arriverai pas trop mal à traduire les moments hots, parce que c'est, à mon avis, le truc le plus difficile à retranscrire. Donc bon, je verrais... merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Cajedi : merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Isymea : merci pour tes compliments. C'est surtout pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas super bien lire l'anglais que je traduis ces fics et je suis contente que tu l'apprécies. Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !  
  
Elava : merci à toi ! ! Voici la suite !  
  
Mae : c'est vrai que la fic est pas mal, mais je ne suis que la traductrice, snif...  
  
Lunarde : voici la suite avant que tu piques une crise cardiaque !  
  
Enishi28 : la voilà la suite !  
  
Bon voilà, j'vous ai tous répondu, j'pourrai pas le faire à chaque fois, ça dépendra du temps que j'aurai, mais en tous cas, ça me va droit au c?ur (bon c'est débile comme formule mais c'est vrai !). Et continuez, continuez ! !  
  
Chapitre 2 : APPELEZ-CA DE LA HAINE  
  
Il m'embrassait ! Je ne pus y croire lorsque je sentis la douce pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais terriblement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Harry Potter m'avait embrassé, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Peu importait. Il m'avait embrassé !  
  
Après le baiser, il me regarda avec une expression étrange, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était ça. J'étais né pour l'embrasser et j'espérai -juste un instant - qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.  
  
Avant que j'aie pu lui arracher ses vêtements et le prendre comme je l'avais toujours souhaité, il s'enfuit. Je restai là, à la fois confus et désespéré, désirant ardemment sa présence. « Confus » n'était pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là.  
  
Il m'avait embrassé, et non pas l'inverse. Qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait, bon Dieu ? Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé s'il n'en n'avait pas envie ?  
  
Il y avait tellement de questions qui trottaient dans mon esprit. Je retournai dans ma chambre, souhaitant simplement prendre une douche pour faire retomber la tension, me glisser dans mon lit et dormir des jours entiers, peut-être même éternellement. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, je remerciais Dieu d'avoir ma propre chambre. Comme ça, je n'étais pas obligé de parler à quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, à part si c'était avec lui.  
  
Je m'étendis sur mon lit en songeant que Harry Potter était la personne la plus étrange que j'avais rencontrée. Il m'avait tenté avec le fruit défendu et maintenant, je voulais plus. Par l'enfer, je le voulais totalement ! Je le désirais tellement que tout mon corps s'embrasa.  
  
A la nuit tombée, je me caressai en gémissant.  
  
****  
  
Je me réveillai le ventre vide. Je n'avais pas mangé la veille car je n'étais pas prêt à affronter Potter au dîner, donc je n'étais pas allé dans la Grande Salle. J'avais faim à présent, et pas seulement de nourriture. J'avais faim de lui aussi. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Pour le moment.  
  
Je le repérai à la table des Griffondors, la tête basse. Il ne me regardait pas, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit le même Griffondor lâche que d'habitude. Non, comment pouvais-je penser cela ? Harry Potter était tout sauf un lâche. Mais quand même...Il ne me regardait pas. Je me demandais à quel jeu il jouait. Je le détestais pour ça. Je le détestais plus que jamais à cause de ce baiser volé.  
  
Je décidai que j'allais être aussi désagréable que possible pendant tout la journée. Pendant le cours de Potions, je cherchai la bagarre avec Weasley et je taquinai Granger de mon mieux. Quelques filles de Serpentard en furent très jalouses, mais j'en avais rien à faire. C'était évident pour toute la classe que je draguais Hermione Granger, mais c'était très inattendu car chacun pensait que je détestais son origine moldue. C'était faux, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. C'était mon père qui était obsédé par le fait d'expulser et de tuer tout Moldu faisant partie de notre peuple, mais moi je m'en fichais éperdument. Je continuais ce petit jeu car j'y étais habitué.  
  
De toutes façons, Granger ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais juste donner une leçon à Potter. S'il voulait jouer avec le feu, qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher ? Je voyais que Harry n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, à la fois curieux et gêné. Bien. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que j'avais souffert de ne pas le posséder la veille. Il était sûrement en train de se demander jusqu'où je pourrais continuer ce petit jeu. Ha ! Il ne me connaissait pas, l'imbécile ! Je pouvais aller très loin.  
  
Alors je fis quelque chose d'absolument impensable. Je demandai à Granger si elle voulait sortir avec moi. J'entendis un hoquet de surprise général parcourir la salle et je vis les yeux de Potter vaciller. Il n'était pas immunisé contre moi et c'était un bon point. Le jeu avait commencé et j'étais en train de gagner. A ma grande surprise, Granger accepta. Je ne m'y attendais pas, même si je n'en laissai rien paraître. Je souris et lui dis de me retrouver devant la porte du château un peu plus tard.  
  
Harry sursauta et laissa tomber un de ses livres de Potions sur le sol. Moi - en gentleman que j'étais -, je voulus l'aider et je me baissai pour ramasser le livre. Nos mains se frôlèrent une seconde et je sentis l'énergie qui traversa nos corps. Il me regarda, gêné, se demandant probablement si c'était réellement arrivé. Oui Harry chéri, t'as bien senti. Je savais que Harry me désirait, mais il refusait cette idée, je pouvais le voir à présent.  
  
« Fais gaffe, Potter » dis-je d'une voix traînante.  
  
« Non, toi, fais gaffe, Malfoy »  
  
Il se rapprocha encore plus près de moi et je déglutis.  
  
« Ne sors pas avec elle » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Tout simplement. Harry Potter était vraiment un boulet. Comment pouvais-je être intéressé par lui ? En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je me rappelai pourquoi je l'aimais. Merde ! Pas d'amour, jamais d'amour ! C'était juste du désir.  
  
« Et pourquoi ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Parce que Ron l'aime beaucoup et il te cassera la figure »  
  
« Ca ne me suffit pas, Potter. Donne-moi une meilleure raison et je la laisserai tranquille »  
  
« Je refuse de jouer à ce jeu-là » siffla-t-il, menaçant.  
  
« Trop tard, Potter. Tu as commencé le jeu quand tu m'as embrassé »  
  
Et je le plantai là.  
  
****  
  
Le rendez-vous avec Granger fut surprenant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais réellement l'apprécier et pourtant, c'était le cas. Je lui proposai de faire une ballade dans le parc de Poudlard et nous parlâmes pendant des heures. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Le plus important fut quand elle me dit qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec moi pour rendre Weasley jaloux. Je rigolai en apprenant ça et lui expliquai que je lui avais demandé pour la même raison.  
  
« Tu aimes bien Ron ? » me demanda-t-elle, gênée.  
  
Je ris encore plus. Franchement, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait m'imaginer bavant sur Weasley ? Je ne pense pas.  
  
« Non, mais je veux Harry »  
  
Elle me sourit, compatissante.  
  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui faisais confiance. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une Griffondor et que les Griffondors étaient supposés être dignes de confiance. Elle ne lui dirait pas mon secret, même pas une petite allusion. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle ne le ferait pas, et je la croyais. Ca ne me ressemblait pas, hein ? En ben, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais réellement discuté avec Granger avant cela.  
  
Nous remarquâmes que deux personnes nous suivaient. C'était Ron et Harry. Mon Dieu, ils étaient si...prévisibles ! Je parie que Harry avait dit à Ron qu'il était juste là pour défendre Hermione au cas où je dépasserai les limites. Cette pensée me rendit furieux et je le détestai encore plus.  
  
« T'as du boulot, Malfoy. Encore plus que moi » me dit-elle.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
C'était une question idiote. Je savais pourquoi. Mais quand même...  
  
« Ron est juste un adolescent ordinaire. Il est tiraillé entre grandir et rester éternellement dans le monde de l'immaturité. Mais Harry...Harry est plus sombre. Il ne veut pas parler de ses sentiments. Il passe ses journées si silencieux et si isolé que ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir essayer de trouver la faille du mur qu'il s'est construit autour de son c?ur »  
  
Je le savais, mais j'avais espéré...On peut toujours espérer, non ?  
  
Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi Granger était si gentille avec moi. Retournons en sixième année, quand Voldemort avait attaqué en force. Elle avait été sa prisonnière pendant un mois. La pauvre avait beaucoup souffert, et à la fin, c'était moi qui l'avais sauvée. Pas Harry, pas Ron, mais moi, Draco Malfoy. Après ça, même si on n'était pas devenus amis, elle se montrait reconnaissante envers moi. Une dette entre sorciers était un lien très puissant.  
  
Pendant la guerre, je n'avais pas choisi tout de suite mon camp. En fait, mon père était furieux contre moi uniquement parce que je n'avais pas fait mon choix. Mais j'avais finalement décidé d'être du côté de Harry. Je n'aimais pas Voldemort, avec ses idéaux stupides. Je n'aimais pas mon père non plus. Mais j'appréciais Harry, même si je le détestais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce que je ressentais pour lui, et je ne crois pas que je le comprendrai un jour.  
  
« Je te souhaite bonne chance » me dit Granger en me prenant les mains.  
  
« Merci »  
  
Les deux idiots étaient toujours après nous. Je savais qu'ils étaient en train de nous espionner, cachés quelque part dans les buissons, et je décidai de provoquer Harry. D'abord, je demandai à Granger si je pouvais l'embrasser. Je suis un gentleman, malgré ce que tout le monde pense. Je devais lui demander son accord avant de passer à l'action. Elle me sourit, une lueur de compréhension et d'intérêt dans le regard. C'était évident qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup de tout cela, et elle comprit immédiatement quelle était mon intention. Granger était une fille intelligente.  
  
Nos lèvres se touchèrent très timidement au début, et à en juger par les grognements que j'entendais sortir des buissons, Granger et moi nous en sortions bien. J'aimais bien l'embrasser. Elle avait des lèvres douces et un corps tendre. Elle était aussi petite et délicate, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup. Si mon c?ur n'avait pas déjà été pris, elle et moi aurions pu être très heureux ensemble.  
  
J'arrêtai le baiser avant que Weasley n'ait trouvé la vaillance nécessaire de surgir des fourrés pour me taper dessus ou me jeter un sort. Je supposai que Sa Sainteté Harry Potter devait le retenir car il ne se montra pas.  
  
Hermione s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait rentrer au château et nous convînmes d'un autre rendez-vous. Elle partit, mais moi je restai. Je ne voulais pas partir, pas tout de suite. Je voulais penser à ce que j'allais faire à présent.  
  
Potter me surprit en s'avançant vers moi. Weasley n'était nulle part en vue. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi et je pus sentir son odeur merveilleuse et magique. J'adorais ce parfum.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? » me demanda-t-il, d'un air blessé.  
  
Ou peut-être que je me faisais des idées.  
  
« Rien » répondis-je.  
  
« Tu l'as embrassée »  
  
Il semblait adorablement troublé. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, vraiment. Je voulais juste le plaquer contre mon corps pour satisfaire mes besoins. Et croyez-moi, ils ne demandaient qu'à être satisfaits. Je pouvais sentir la bosse qui grossissait à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Je détestais ça. Je détestais ce sentiment de faiblesse que j'avais quand Potter était dans le coin. Je détestais ce désir honteux qui s'emparait de mon corps et de mon esprit, me laissant avec rien de plus qu'une satanée érection et une frustration intense.  
  
Mon Dieu, je le désirais tellement.  
  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, Potter ? »  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de penser à quelque chose. Peut- être à une bonne excuse. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me briser le c?ur quand il trouva le mensonge parfait.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » dit-il.  
  
Il ne savait pas. Je ne savais pas. On était vraiment foutus.  
  
« T'as aimé ? »  
  
« Je n'avais jamais... »  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, encore une fois.  
  
« Quoi ? » insistai-je.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? » explosa-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ! Je te déteste ! C'est la seule chose que je sais et ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ! Je ne voulais pas le faire et je ne veux plus jamais le faire ! »  
  
Il était furieux et tout en me hurlant dessus, il se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je le détestais car à ce moment-là, je sus qu'il mentait. Il voulait encore m'embrasser, ce sale menteur !  
  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me plaqua contre un arbre et m'embrassa de force, un baiser plein de haine. Je voulus le repousser mais je n'en eus pas la force. Même si c'était un baiser rageur, je le voulais. Comme je l'avais déjà dit auparavant, je le voulais totalement. Apportez-moi un Harry Potter furieux et je le recevrai les bras ouverts. Apportez-moi Harry Potter quelle que soit son humeur et je le laisserai me faire tout ce qu'il voudra.  
  
Notre premier baiser avait été doux et tendre. Celui-là était brutal. C'était un avertissement : je ne devais pas aller plus loin avec Hermione. Il était si naïf. Je ne respectais jamais les mises en garde. Et son côté agressif ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir.  
  
Mais il ne se servait pas de sa langue et ça m'embêtait. Harry Potter embrassait la bouche fermée, comme s'il était un putain de débutant. Moi je ne l'étais pas. Et s'il voulait que j'aie peur de lui, il devrait mettre le paquet.  
  
« Ouvre la bouche, Potter » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.  
  
« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.  
  
« Ouvre la bouche »  
  
Je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'obéir, et il ne le fit pas. Mais sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et je profitai de l'occasion. Je caressai ses lèvres de ma langue et la poussai à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et quand ma langue entra en contact avec la sienne, il les referma avec un soupir.  
  
C'était moi qui dirigeais à présent, et j'en savourai chaque seconde. Je commençai par caresser doucement sa langue de la mienne, pour qu'il puisse s'y habituer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si gentil. Je suppose qu'il se sentit insulté par ma tendresse car il revint au baiser violent, et il savait parfaitement se servir de sa langue.  
  
Nous nous embrassions férocement à nouveau, mais ça m'était égal. Je sentis que je perdais le contrôle de moi-même. Je sentis mon corps se serrer contre lui. Je sentis que ma langue cherchait la sienne aussi insatiablement et violemment que sa langue cherchait la mienne.  
  
La tête me tournait et ma main glissa le long de son corps pour le toucher. Ce fut comme un électrochoc et il me repoussa.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il, effrayé.  
  
« Je te touchais » expliquai-je.  
  
Je n'avais pas à expliquer. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. J'aurais voulu l'envoyer en enfer pour me chauffer comme ça et ensuite tout arrêter pour me poser cette question stupide.  
  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » cria-t-il.  
  
Mon Dieu, Harry faisait vraiment un blocage...Et j'étais débile de le désirer.  
  
« Va au diable, Potter » dis-je calmement.  
  
Comment j'arrivais à rester calme dans une situation pareille, j'en avais aucune idée.  
  
« J'ai trouvé, Potter »  
  
« La ferme ! »  
  
« Tu me désires »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça ! »  
  
« Alors vas te faire foutre ! »  
  
« Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore »  
  
Je frémis. Alors il savait que c'était un mensonge et c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait embrassé. Il voulait me punir. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma bouche s'assécha. J'étais paniqué. Je baissai les yeux, ayant trop honte de moi pour le regarder en face.  
  
« Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il t'a envoyé pour m'aider »  
  
Je levai la tête et le dévisageai, incrédule.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Il a dit que t'étais le seul capable d'y arriver »  
  
QUOI ? Dumbledore avait couvert ma connerie ! Mais dans quel monde je vivais ? Peut-être que j'avais des hallucinations.  
  
« Pourquoi t'as l'air autant surpris ? » me demanda-t-il, me sortant de mon état catatonique.  
  
« J'suis pas surpris ! » protestai-je.  
  
Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment. Ca commençait à devenir chiant.  
  
« Je n'ai pas envie de toi, Malfoy » murmura-t-il soudainement.  
  
« Tu n'as pas envie de moi» répétai-je, énervé.  
  
« Non »  
  
« Menteur ! »  
  
Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes et il dut ravaler sa haine. Il pouvait appeler ça de la haine. Il pouvait appeler ça comme il voulait, mais nous savions tous les deux la vérité. La vérité était dans ses baisers et dans ses yeux, chaque fois qu'il me regardait.  
  
« Je te déteste ! » hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Mon c?ur se serra et je souhaitai pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » me demanda-t-il, comme si j'avais la réponse.  
  
Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il partit.  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A très vite ! 


	3. Appelez ça de la torture

Coucou!!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos compliments pour ma traduction!!! Ca me fait carrément plaisir, surtout que j'ai 31 reviews pour seulement deux chapitres! Ah, je suis fan! Donc merci à tous, et continuez! 

Mimi: il y a 14 chapitres dans la fic en anglais, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu les auras tous! 

Elanor: merci pour ton délire, il m'a bien fait marrer! Sinon, voilà, tu dois être contente, le chapitre est en ligne aujourd'hui, et le prochain sera mis lundi soir! 

Ange d'insomnie: même si Harry craque et qu'il saute sur Draco, je ne pense pas que ça sera un viol! Mais, je ne dis rien, je laisse le suspense... 

Miss serpentard: non non, je te comprends, moi, c quand je traduis, je ressens carrément les émotions des personnages...enfin, quand c'est bien écrit et plausible! 

Moony: tu sais que tu m'as vraiment touchée? C'est justement mon but de me sortir des tournures anglaises. Donc merci d'avoir remarqué mes efforts!!! 

Amy Potter: merci merci! Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu regardé les chapitres suivants, et ils ont l'air géniaux. Blanche Malfoy a vraiment du talent, et j'espère que je ne dénature pas trop sa fic! 

Et pour tous les autres reviewers, je vous fais un gros gros bisou et j'espère que vous me réécrirez bientôt!!!! 

Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 3 : APPELEZ-CA DE LA TORTURE

Le jour suivant, Harry ne me jeta pas un regard. Je supposai qu'il avait peur de ce qui s'était passé ou de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de tout ça. Je n'y pouvais rien mais j'étais vraiment énervé donc je continuai mon petit jeu. Granger et moi passâmes un autre après-midi ensemble, et tout le monde fut jaloux d'elle. Tout le monde, sauf Harry. 

Granger me dit de continuer d'essayer et j'étais prêt à le faire, mais je vis Harry en train de parler avec une des filles de Griffondor – je crois qu'elle s'appelait Padma. Je ne la remarquai même pas. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que cette pétasse tenait la main de Harry et ça me fendit le cur. 

Je me demandai ce qu'elle penserait si je lui disais que Harry m'avait embrassé la veille. 

Harry serra sa main dans la sienne et sourit. Il me regarda bien en face, un air de défi inscrit sur le visage. J'avais tellement envie de lui botter les fesses. Il avait vraiment un culot qui dépassait les bornes ! Ses yeux semblèrent me dire que maintenant on était à égalité. Je sortais avec Granger et lui sortait avec une des jumelles. 

J'attendis son prochain geste, et même si je savais parfaitement ce que ça serait, ça ne m'aida absolument pas à moins souffrir quand il le fit juste en face de moi. Ce connard l'embrassa. Et avec la langue en plus. 

Ce fut comme si on m'avait brutalement coupé le souffle, et je n'arrivai plus à respirer, malgré tous mes efforts. Quelqu'un me prit la main et m'entraîna hors du château. 

J'entendis cette personne me dire : « Respire, Malfoy ! » 

Et c'est ce que je fis. Et je me mis à pleurer. 

« Je suis vraiment désolée » 

Je levai la tête et vis Granger qui me regardait avec tristesse. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne voulais la pitié de personne. Draco Malfoy était meilleur et plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de couler ? 

« Je pense que Harry est juste déboussolé » 

Je m'en foutais. Je voulais qu'il crève et si elle n'était pas capable de le tuer, alors elle m'était inutile. Elle me prit dans ses bras, ce qui me fit bizarre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les gens me touchent. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche. Cependant, ses bras autour de moi m'apaisèrent quelque peu. C'était une chic fille. C'était le genre de fille qu'on devait traiter avec respect. Elle était gentille. Combien de personnes que je connaissais étaient vraiment gentilles avec moi ? Aucune. J'avais besoin d'une personne comme elle près de moi. Peut-être qu'alors je deviendrai gentil, moi aussi. Peut-être que Harry voudrait me moi si j'étais gentil. Peut-être... 

Cette nuit-là, en allant me coucher, je remerciai Granger d'être qui elle était. 

**** 

La torture continua pendant une semaine. Harry continuait de jouer à son jeu pervers avec moi. Il aimait particulièrement embrasser Parvati – j'avais appris son nom car, après tout, on doit toujours connaître le nom de son ennemi – devant moi, ce qui me bouleversait et me décourageait. 

Il était en train de gagner, je devais l'admettre. Et il était heureux de me voir souffrir. Je pouvais le dire rien qu'en regardant son air satisfait. Je le détestai pour ça. Je détestais tout de lui. Je...j'étais blessé. 

Ce fut Granger qui attira mon attention. Elle me dit que je me comportais exactement comme Harry le voulait et que c'était le moment de me ressaisir. J'étais un Malfoy et je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry gagner. Elle me demanda où étaient passé mon esprit de compétition et mon tempérament rancunier. Elle avait raison. Elle avait entièrement raison ! Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres pour la remercier et elle rosit légèrement. 

J'étais plongé dans une sorte d'auto-apitoiement, et ce pathétique garçon sans défense n'était pas du tout moi. J'étais un Serpentard, par Merlin ! je devrais être capable de le battre. Je devais être capable de trouver quelque chose qui fasse regretter à Harry ce qu'il m'avait fait. 

Je revenai donc à mon plan précédent et Granger et moi, nous nous vîmes chaque jour. J'arrêtai de marcher dans les couloirs la tête basse et je ne fis que sourire. Je souriais à tout le monde, même à Weasley. J'essayais de faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais fou d'Hermione Granger et que son amour m'avait changé. 

Et ça marchait. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans toute l'école qui ne parlait pas de nous. Nous étions le couple le plus envié de l'année. On me disait tout le temps que nous allions parfaitement bien ensemble et Granger était heureuse de cet intérêt supplémentaire, même si parfois elle se plaignait que tout ce remue-ménage l'empêchait de faire correctement son travail. 

Harry avait remarqué mon changement d'attitude. Il l'avait bien remarqué et je pouvais sentir à chacun de ses regards qu'il détestait ça. En cours de Potions, il me fixa avec un tel regard...Si un regard pouvait tuer, j'aurais été sur le carreau en moins de deux. En retour, je lui envoyai un de mes fameux sourires. Son chaudron explosa ce jour-là, et j'en fus très content. 

J'avais de nouveau le jeu entre mes mains. La vie était belle. J'étais le bourreau à présent. 

**** 

J'étais très bon dans le rôle du bourreau. Harry ne m'arrivait même pas à la cheville. Le seul problème, c'était Granger. Elle n'aimait pas mes méthodes et je pouvais la comprendre. J'avais pris l'habitude de la serrer contre moi devant lui et Weasley et de la caresser à des endroits « interdits ». Mais je devais être entreprenant, sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Harry devait voir que je me souciais de lui comme de ma première chemise. 

J'écrivis une lettre d'amour à Granger, dans laquelle je laissais entendre que nous avions couché ensemble et que j'en avais savouré chaque minute. Puis je laissai tomber la lettre quand Harry passa à proximité. Je savais qu'il la ramasserait et j'étais certain qu'il allait la lire. 

Pendant deux jours, je m'attendis à ce qu'il vienne me voir. Pourtant, il ne vint pas. Je me demandai si le plan n'avait pas capoté et j'attendis la claque que Granger allait sûrement me donner. Mais ça n'arriva pas non plus. 

Le troisième jour, il apparut soudainement dans ma chambre. Comment il était entré, j'en avais aucune idée. C'était Harry Potter. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? » 

« Je suis venu te casser la gueule » dit-il calmement. Trop calmement à mon goût. 

« Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer » 

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une invitation » 

Je m'assis prudemment sur mon lit, à côté de lui. Harry m'effrayait. Il ne me faisait pas peur habituellement mais là, si. Il y avait une ombre noire qui assombrissait son regard que je n'avais vue auparavant. Je souhaitai pouvoir lire en lui, juste comme au bon vieux temps. 

« Tu as couché avec elle, fils de pute ! » dit-il, cette fois d'un ton plus agressif. 

« Comment tu le sais ? » 

« Ca ne te regarde pas » 

Je haussai un sourcil et grimaçai. 

« T'es vraiment un sale menteur ! Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais ». Il ne me regarda pas en disant 

cela. 

« Et toi t'es vraiment cinglé si tu crois que je vais simplement me poser là et attendre que tu te décides si tu as envie de moi ou pas ! J'en ai marre de ce jeu, Potter, et j'en ai marre de toi ! Va brûler en enfer ! Et dégage de ma chambre ! explosai-je. 

Il y avait trop de pression et la fin de la semaine n'avait pas été facile pour moi. Je levai ma baguette magique pour paraître plus sérieux. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte, pas vraiment. Mais s'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, alors je ne le voulais pas dans mon lit. 

« Tu vas me jeter un sort ? » demanda-t-il, amusé. 

Il était amusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il réagisse comme ça je voulais qu'il soit effrayé. De rage, je lui jetai un sort pour lui faire pousser des furoncles. Il le dévia – d'façons, j'avais jamais eu de chance, alors – et me regarda avec dégoût. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que je l'embrasse ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Bien sûr que je voulais l'attaquer pour de vrai ! J'étais Draco Malfoy le Sanguinaire ! Je faisais tout ce que je voulais ! 

Il m'empoigna rapidement par mon uniforme et me fit basculer sur mon lit, me clouant les mains au matelas. Putain, je me sentis si excité quand il fit ça. Une chaleur insupportable prit possession de mon corps. 

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça » dit-il, avec un mélange de haine et de désir. 

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » dis-je, sarcastique. 

S'il pensait qu'il me faisait peur en faisant ça, il avait vraiment tout faux. 

« Je devrais t'arracher les tripes » 

« Embrasse-moi » réclamai-je, ne pouvant plus tenir. 

« Vas te faire enculer » 

« Ca peut se faire aussi ». J'avais osé le dire. 

Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser à couper le souffle et je m'y abandonnai de bon cur. Une fois, j'avais voulu le prendre de force. Maintenant, c'était lui qui le faisait et j'aimais ça. Beaucoup. Cette fois, il mettait la langue et c'était très très bon. 

« Comment fais-tu pour me faire ça ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Faire quoi ? » 

« Je ne suis pas moi-même quand je suis avec toi » 

Il semblait être plus que simplement adorablement confus quand il dit cela. 

« Tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps près de moi pour en être absolument certain. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre quand nous sommes ensemble. Je veux que tu sois toi-même » 

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment dit ça ? Ouais, je crois. Je pensais plutôt que c'était moi qui n'étais pas moi-même quand il était dans le coin. Ou peut-être que c'était le véritable moi, et que je pouvais être vrai qu'avec lui. Pouah ! Ca faisait tellement cul-cul. Je voulais lui dire aussi que nous étions destinés à être...Par Merlin ! Arrête ça, Draco ! 

« Je vais encore t'embrasser ». Il se sentait comme s'il était obligé de me prévenir. Si gentil. 

« Fais-le tout simplement, Potter » 

Et il le fit. Je frottai mon corps contre le sien et il arrêta immédiatement. 

« Ne fais pas ça » dit-il, d'un ton presque suppliant. 

« Mais je- » 

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça » 

« Ok. Nous pouvons aller doucement » 

J'avais été doux ! Bordel de merde ! 

« C'est tellement mal » 

Ah, nous y voilà. 

« Je veux dire, tu es un mec. C'est mauvais pour moi de t'embrasser comme ça » 

Allez au diable, toi et ta mentalité du Moyen-Age. 

« Dégage de sur moi, Potter » 

Il se contenta de me regarder. 

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! » gueulai-je. 

« C'est comme ça que tu veux m'aider, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il méchamment. « En me mettant dans ton lit ? » 

Le salaud ! Il essayait de me faire culpabiliser. Eh ben je lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. 

« J'ai changé d'avis » déclarai-je. 

Mais qu'est-ce que je fabriquais ? 

« Je ne veux plus t'aider car je pense que t'es irrécupérable ! » criai-je. 

Mais à quoi je jouais en le repoussant comme ça ? Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas. 

« Dumbledore m'a dit que tu t'était porté volontaire pour m'aider » laissa-t-il tomber, comme une bombe. 

Merde ! Dumbledore a dit quoi ? Le vieil homme était plus malin que je ne le pensais. Mon père m'avait dit que c'était un imbécile doublé d'un incompétent mais, mon gars, il avait tort. Dumbledore savait des trucs à mon sujet que même moi j'ignorais. Et c'était aussi un vieux sadique qui aimait jouer avec ma vie. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais menti sur toute la ligne et il n'a fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. J'avais commencé tout ça et il m'avait juste renvoyé le Souaffle. Harry pensait que je m'étais porté volontaire. J'aurais aimé l'avoir fait. 

Je regardai Harry et je vis son air perdu et les yeux que j'aimais tant emplis de désespoir. Harry avait besoin d'aide. Il n'avait pas besoin de mensonges, ni de mon jeu stupide. Il avait besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un qui comprenne pourquoi il allait mal. Il avait accepté mon offre parce qu'il croyait que je savais ce que c'était que d'être sombre. Et il avait raison. Mais j'étais un trou du cul égoïste qui n'avait pensé qu'à ses propres besoins et à lui-même. Pas une fois je m'étais demandé ce dont Harry avait besoin. Et, mon gars, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir, pour lui dire qu'on se souciait de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un amant, mais d'un ami. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, il souhaitait que je sois cette personne. 

Je me sentis très con tout à coup. Je savais comment être un bon amant, mais pour ce qui était d'être un bon ami...De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais eu un véritable ami. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? 

« Je ne sais pas comment être un ami » expliquai-je, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Je n'en ai jamais eu » 

Il eut un sourire triste. 

« Je peux te montrer » 

Cette fois, je souris. Ce n'était pas un large sourire, juste un normal. 

« C'était moi qui étais censé t'aider » dis-je, sarcastique. 

« Peut-être qu'en t'aidant, je m'aiderai moi-même » 

Ca, c'était de la phrase. Je l'aimais bien. La question était : pourra-t-il le faire ? Pourrai-je le faire ? Je n'en étais pas si sûr. Je n'étais pas habitué à être sympathique. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Et être ami avec Harry...ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu. Mais bon, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Pour le moment, en tous cas. 

Alors, alors? Vos impressions? A lundi soir pour la suite, et j'attends vos reviews! 


	4. Appelez ça du stoïcisme

Coucou ! Voilà comme promis le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je vous adoooorrrrrreeee ! ! ! Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de faire beaucoup de bla bla, donc, place à la fic (de blanche malfoy, je le rappelle).  
  
Chapitre 4 : APPELEZ-CA DU STOÏCISME  
  
J'appréciais vraiment ce que l'on appelait l'amitié. J'aimais bien être ami avec Harry Potter. Il ne partageait pas tous ses secrets avec moi, mais j'étais là. Pourtant, il ne disait pas qu'il aimait bien être ami avec moi. C'était contrariant, sans parler du fait que ça me rendait incertain. Ouais, pas facile à croire, hein ? Draco Malfoy était incertain...  
  
Pendant une semaine, nous traînâmes ensemble. Nous parlions de choses stupides ; nous nous chamaillions ; nous nous moquions de la nouvelle coiffure de Millicent Bulstrode. Nous travaillions ensemble et je l'aidai pour son devoir de potions. En échange, il m'apprit la feinte de Wronski. C'était vraiment dangereux pour lui car nous étions toujours des adversaires au Quidditch. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, et je me demandai si je ne devais pas me sentir insulté par son attitude. Vraiment, il ne semblait pas croire que je pouvais réellement y arriver. Je quittai le terrain, très énervé. Oui, j'avais décidé de me sentir insulté.  
  
« Malfoy, attends ! » cria-t-il, mais je ne me retournai pas.  
  
Et je n'allais pas me retourner. Pour être franc, cette amitié commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.  
  
« Malfoy ! ». Il m'attrapa par la manche et je m'arrêtai de marcher.  
  
« QUOI ? » gueulai-je, énervé.  
  
« Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
  
« Je peux te battre, Potter ! Tu penses le contraire mais tu as tort ! Je peux faire la feinte de Wronski »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne le pouvais pas ! »  
  
« Mais tu l'as laissé entendre ! »  
  
« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »  
  
« Si ! »  
  
« C'était juste pour te taquiner ! »  
  
Me taquiner ? Va au diable, Potter. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre.  
  
« Bon d'accord », dis-je, abandonnant la partie. « Je vais prendre une douche »  
  
« Je viens avec toi »  
  
Je me figeai immédiatement. Ca ne faisait pas partie du marché. Me doucher avec lui voulait dire partager le même espace avec lui. Je ne pourrais pas le regarder. Je n'étais pas prêt. Il y aurait trop de tentation. Je ne voulais pas détruire le nouveau lien qui s'était crée entre nous en lui sautant dessus au moment où il enlèverait ses vêtements.  
  
« Non, tu restes ici »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que ! Ne discute pas avec moi là-dessus ». J'étais agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas »  
  
« Alors tu es plus naïf que je ne le pensais »  
  
Une chose que j'avais apprise sur Harry Potter, c'était qu'il était vraiment naïf, mais pas à propos de la vie ou de la trahison. C'était un pro dans ces domaines. Il était naïf en matière de sexe. C'était tellement un novice là-dedans que je me demandais s'il n'était pas encore vierge. Mais nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de sexe, pour des raisons évidentes.  
  
« Je vais me doucher dans ma chambre alors » dis-je.  
  
« Mais Malfoy... »  
  
« Laisse tomber, Potter. Bonne douche »  
  
Et je le laissai seul.  
  
****  
  
Le truc c'était qu'avoir Potter à mes côtés presque tous les jours n'était pas vraiment top top, non seulement parce qu'il était ennuyeux et agaçant, mais aussi parce qu'il était aimable et bienveillant avec tout le monde. Ok, il était toujours sombre et il refusait d'en parler, mais il ne traitait personne comme de la merde. Il était trop bien élevé pour ça. Il avait tant de grâce et de bonté que j'avais honte de moi. Nous étions si différents. J'en avais rien à foutre des sentiments de autres mais lui, oui. Et beaucoup.  
  
L'avoir près de moi presque 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 me faisait seulement tomber encore plus amoureux de lui et ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de lui. D'accord ?  
  
J'eus un sourire amer, en me disant que Harry n'était pas le seul à faire un blocage à ce niveau.  
  
C'était un ami génial. Je pouvais enfin comprendre pourquoi Weasley était si protecteur avec lui. J'avais de la chance que Hermione -oui, c'était Hermione maintenant - et Weasley sortent enfin ensemble, comme ça je pouvais avoir Harry pour moi tout seul. Weasley s'était beaucoup plaint quand j'avais commencé à traîner avec Harry, mais maintenant il avait appris à accepter. Je devais remercier Hermione pour ça.  
  
C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais un ami et je pense que Harry aimait ma compagnie également, parce qu'il était toujours à mes cotés, où que j'aille. « Choquée » était un euphémisme pour décrire ce que pensait l'école de cette amitié. Harry Potter fraternisait avec son pire ennemi.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
A côté du fait que j'aimais bien être l'ami de Harry, ça ne me suffisait pas et il le savait. Je le désirais, encore plus qu'avant. Parfois, je me mettais à rêvasser rien qu'en le regardant. J'aimais la façon dont il suçait sa plume en sucre quand il travaillait, oubliant tout le monde autour de lui. J'aimais la façon dont il se passait la main dans les cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. J'aimais la façon dont il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure quand il réfléchissait. J'aimais tout en lui. Je l'aimais.  
  
Mon c?ur se serra en prenant conscience de mes véritables sentiments. J'étais fou amoureux de Harry.  
  
Merde.  
  
****  
  
Une autre semaine passa et Harry remarqua que je me conduisais bizarrement avec lui. En fait, j'essayai de l'éviter le plus possible. Je savais que c'était mal. J'étais censé l'aider, pas le repousser. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était dur d'être à côté de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser.  
  
Je devais rester stoïque quand j'étais avec lui, mais je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas jouer à l'indifférent avec lui. Je l'aimais. Mais je devais essayer. Harry ne m'aimait pas de la même façon que moi je l'aimais, c'était un fait, et peu importait que je le pousse à me lâcher une fois ou deux.  
  
J'avais besoin d'espace. Je souffrais et c'était mauvais. Draco Malfoy ne souffrait pas. Jamais.  
  
« Malfoy ! Malfoy, attends-moi ! » cria-t-il comme je quittais le cours d'Arithmancie.  
  
Je l'attendis. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je le fis quand même.  
  
« Quoi, Potter ? ». J'essayai de jouer à l'indifférent, une fois de plus.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ? » demanda-t-il, l'air blessé.  
  
« Je ne savais que tu t'en préoccupais » ricanai-je.  
  
Mon Dieu, j'étais vraiment un connard. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être gentil avec lui, ou au moins faire le compréhensif ? Il traversait une mauvaise période, et tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était combien je le voulais dans mon lit. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je traversais moi aussi un sale moment. J'avais droit au bonheur. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Ouais, j'aurais aimé...  
  
« Je n'en ai rien à faire » dit-il, les yeux étincelants de haine. « Tout ce dont je me soucie c'est que tu puisses brûler en enfer »  
  
Il se détourna pour partir mais je me mis sur son chemin.  
  
« Ecoute, je suis désolé » murmurai-je. « Je pense... »  
  
« Je sais » dit-il d'une voix triste.  
  
Je le regardai et je me rendis compte qu'il comprenait. Il savait ce que j'endurais. Il savait que j'étais extrêmement frustré et que je voulais l'embrasser, le toucher et . Enfin, je vais pas vous faire un dessin !  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux un peu d'air ? » demanda-t-il poliment.  
  
Le con ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit poli sur ce sujet !  
  
« Peut-être »  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? J'étais sur le point de tout casser à cause de mon foutu orgueil.  
  
« Ok, alors je te laisse tranquille » marmonna-t-il, l'air indifférent.  
  
Il faisait l'indifférent maintenant ! Le salaud. Je le détestais tellement ! Ma colère atteignit son point limite.  
  
« Vas te faire foutre, Potter ! » gueulai-je en le repoussant.  
  
Quelques élèves qui passaient par là s'arrêtèrent pour nous regarder. J'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais jeter un sort à Potter.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« J'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre ! Tu n'es pas aussi froid que ça ! »  
  
« T'es cinglé, Malfoy ! »  
  
« Et c'est toi qui me rends dingue ! »  
  
Je pointai ma baguette magique sur lui. Il se renfrogna.  
  
« Ne fais pas ça, Malfoy. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu l'as fait » dit-il froidement.  
  
J'eus un sourire mauvais : « Oh, oui. Je m'en souviens très bien »  
  
Et je me demandai ce qu'il arriverait si je lui jetais un sort devant tout le monde. Est-ce qu'il me plaquerait contre un mur et m'embrasserait ? C'était une possibilité très intéressante. Devrais-je essayer ? Oui, décidai-je.  
  
« Expelliarmus »dit-il calmement, voyant que j'étais distrait, et il me prit ma baguette.  
  
Flûte, flûte et reflûte ! ! Ces stupides Serdaigles se moquaient de moi ! Je fis la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire à ce moment-là. Je lui sautai à la gorge. Nous tombâmes sur le sol et j'essayai de lui donner un coup de poing. Il me prit le bras et inversa notre position pour être au- dessus. Je commençais à être excité et, au lieu de le cogner, je me frottai contre lui. Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et j'eus un sourire victorieux en sentant son érection entre mes jambes. Nous nous donnions vraiment en spectacle.  
  
Il se releva soudainement et je remarquai qu'il tremblait.  
  
« Va au diable » siffla-t-il.  
  
Il - siffla. Il me fit penser à un serpent. C'était moi le serpent ! Ma maison était Serpentard, par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Je n'étais pas un saint. J'avais des besoins. J'avais de l'ambition. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit simplement des amis. Je voulais tout.  
  
S'il te plaît, reviens, hurla mon c?ur en le regardant partir.  
  
Je passai le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, me traitant de stupide encore et encore.  
  
****  
  
Donc ce fut la fin de mon amitié avec Potter. Ca avait duré quoi ? Deux semaines ? C'était un record pour moi. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Harry était le premier. Il ne me manquait pas. Pas du tout. C'était un petit gamin ennuyeux.  
  
Même quand il était sombre, il était toujours gentil. Moi, je n'étais pas gentil. Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. C'était destiné à finir dans les larmes et la tristesse. Mais je n'étais pas triste. Pas du tout. J'étais...résigné. Ouais, c'était le mot.  
  
Mon Dieu, mais qui est-ce que je bernais ? J'étais vraiment un menteur. Il me manquait tellement. Je voulais m'excuser d'être qui j'étais. A quoi s'attendait-il , de toutes façons ? A ce que je devienne un autre Ron Weasley ? A ce que je sois un autre de ses sous-fifres ? Pas question. J'étais Draco Malfoy. Je n'aimais pas être le deuxième. Je ne l'avais jamais été.  
  
Mais quand même...J'avais presque renoncé à mon orgueil. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Je voulais le taquiner encore et le regarder s'entraîner au Quidditch. Je voulais travailler avec lui et écouter le son de sa voix. Je voulais qu'on redevienne amis.  
  
Pourtant, je ne fis rien du tout. La vie continuait et j'essayais de l'oublier. Le professeur Rogue m'aidait beaucoup sur ce point-là. Depuis que j'étais le Préfet de Serpentard, il me donnait de plus en plus de boulot, dans l'espoir que ça me sortirait Harry de la tête. Ca marcha pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Hermione me réprimande deux semaines plus tard, à propos de mon comportement odieux.  
  
« Je te faisais confiance, Malfoy ! Même Ron croyait en toi et t'as tout cassé ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? C'est vraiment un petit con. Il me provoque pour ensuite me repousser, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Il nie l'évidence et j'en ai tout simplement marre ! Je ne suis pas son putain de jouet ! » dis-je, en colère.  
  
« Et ce n'est pas le tien » déclara-t-elle.  
  
Et c'est qu'elle avait raison. Merde !  
  
« Tu y étais presque, Malfoy ! Presque ! Il souriait à nouveau, et Ron m'avait même dit que ses cauchemars avaient diminué »  
  
Il faisait des cauchemars ? Bordel de merde ! Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi personne ne m'en avait parlé ?  
  
« Il s'était presque remis de la mort de Hagrid » continua Hermione. « Tu sais, depuis que ça s'est passé, il refuse d'en parler. Je pense qu'il se sent coupable. Et il était sur le point de se confier à toi ! Il me disait qu'il aimait discuter avec toi parce que tu l'écoutais ! »  
  
Mon c?ur s'apaisa. Il aimait discuter avec moi. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ses pensées les plus intimes, à part la fois où il avait avoué qu'il aimait bien Rogue parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plein de fois et qu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une image paternelle après Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais Rogue faisait toujours comme s'il n'aimait pas Harry et ça le rendait très triste. C'était la seule fois où il m'avait ouvert son c?ur et où il m'avait laissé lui tenir la main pendant un moment. J'avais adoré cet instant.  
  
Et maintenant il y avait la mort du demi-géant. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé Hagrid. En effet, c'était un géant, même si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Pour moi, il était dangereux et peu recommandable. Mais pas pour Harry. Pour lui, Hagrid était un héros. Le héros qui l'avait sauvé des Dursley.  
  
Harry m'avait parlé de lui une fois, mais il n'était pas rentré dans les détails. J'avais vu que ça lui faisait mal d'en parler, donc je n'avais pas insisté. Maintenant, je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été aussi traumatisé par sa mort. Je n'avais jamais su comment il était mort.  
  
« Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est si sombre ? » demandai-je. « Pour Hagrid ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui. Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé »  
  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidai de reconquérir Harry Potter. C'était pas grave s'il voulait me faire ramper devant lui. Hermione me dit qu'il était sur le terrain de Quidditch, tout seul et mélancolique. Je l'aperçus, assis sur l'une des estrades, et je remarquai que ses yeux vacillèrent quand il me vit.  
  
« Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je pensais avoir été très clair quand je t'ai dit d'aller au diable » dit-il.  
  
Il essayait de rester stoïque. Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas.  
  
« Je suis désolé » dis-je simplement.  
  
Il secoua la tête : « Ca n'a plus d'importance »  
  
« Tu sais que je te veux » dis-je, presque en bégayant.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et secoua de nouveau la tête : « S'il te plaît, va-t'en »  
  
« Je veux...que tu redeviennes mon ami » (1)  
  
Alors il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda.  
  
« Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas comment être un ami » dis-je, en sachant que cette excuse minable ne suffisait pas.  
  
Il eut un faible sourire : « Ouais, je m'en souviens »  
  
« Alors ? Tu veux bien qu'on redevienne amis ? »  
  
Il hocha simplement la tête. Tout simplement. Mon c?ur s'arrêta de battre car je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si facile.  
  
« Ok » fis-je, sans cacher ma surprise.  
  
Silence.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demandai-je.  
  
Et encore une fois, il m'étonna. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra tout contre lui.  
  
« C'est comme ça que les amis se réconcilient ? » plaisantai-je, en répondant à son étreinte.  
  
« Oui » dit-il, et je souris, les yeux clos pour ne pas devenir trop sentimental.  
  
Il nous refait le même coup qu'au chapitre 1, avec « I want you » et « I want you to do something ».  
  
Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! A mercredi soir pour la suite ! 


	5. Appelez ça de l'amitié

Coucou ! ! ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! ! ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa ! Bon aujourd'hui, j'ai plus le temps donc je vais vous répondre :  
  
Sarah : le voici, le voilà, tout chaud, sur un plateau ! (euh, je parle du chapitre là...)  
  
Ange Rogue : merci de me reviewer aussi souvent ! Et oui, je suis d'accord, Malfoy est adorable comme ça enfin, j'le trouve tout le temps adorable, mais bon...  
  
Lilas O'Connor : merci, madame la sorcière et voilà, votre v?u est exaucé, le nouveau chapitre est là ! :)))  
  
Moony White Wolf: toujours aussi élogieuse! Merci!! Mais bon c'est sûr que c'est mieux de la lire en VO, mais bon...  
  
Mae: oui, bon chapitre, total respect à l'auteur, Blanche Malfoy!  
  
Mimi: eh oui, Hagrid est mort et tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi! Merci pour tes encouragements et toi, continue ta fic que j'adore!  
  
Enishi : bonne question ! Peut-être les deux en même temps...En tous cas, t'as un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.  
  
Nicolina : merci merci ! je sais, je me répète mais ça me fait carrément plaisir !  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : APPELEZ-CA DE L'AMITIE  
  
Nous étions à nouveau amis et cette fois je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Harry avait accepté mes excuses si volontiers que le moins que je pouvais faire était de bien me conduire avec lui. Nous revînmes donc à notre train-train habituel. Nous travaillions ensemble presque tous les après-midi et je l'aidai même à faire gagner quelques points à Griffondor, bien qu'après coup, je me sentis dégoûté. C'est vrai, aider un Griffondor à gagner des points...Beurk !  
  
Il ne me retoucha pas. Parfois, nous nous donnions de grandes claques sur l'épaule, juste comme deux copains normaux font pour se chamailler. Quelquefois, il me tapotait le dos pour me montrer qu'il faisait attention à moi. Mais il ne me serrait jamais dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là sur le terrain de Quidditch, et les baisers ne faisaient définitivement pas partie du marché. Nous étions seulement des amis. Des amis qui se désiraient, mais des amis quand même. Rien d'autre.  
  
Est-ce que j'étais frustré par ça ? Bien sûr que je l'étais ! Vous savez, j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'avais pris une douche froide après lui avoir parlé. Mais je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître mes vrais sentiments. Entre vous et moi, je faisais du bon boulot car Harry se sentait de nouveau totalement à l'aise avec moi.  
  
Mais un jour, les choses changèrent.  
  
Une nuit, une semaine avant Noël, nous étions restés jusqu'à minuit à la bibliothèque. Nous avions perdu la notion du temps, à travailler sur un devoir de Potions particulièrement difficile. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête et j'avais le dos en compote. Je massai maladroitement la zone sensible derrière mon cou et je fermai les yeux de douleur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.  
  
« Rien du tout »  
  
« Comment ça, rien du tout ? Tu sembles souffrir »  
  
Ouais, c'était vrai. J'avais eu un duel désagréable dans le match contre les Serdaigles deux jours plus tôt et mon dos était toujours blessé. Au moins, j'avais gagné. Prenez ça dans les dents, bande de nuls !  
  
« C'est à cause du match, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il encore.  
  
Cette fois, je décidai de donner une réponse correcte : « Oui. Ce satané attrapeur était un vrai bourrin »  
  
« C'était ta faute, vraiment. Et tu as eu ce que tu as mérité »  
  
J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et le regardai, incrédule : « Pardon ? »  
  
« Tu as très bien entendu, Malfoy »  
  
« Ben alors va te faire voir »  
  
« T'étais bourrin toi aussi. En fait, tu joues tout le temps comme ça. Il s'est simplement défendu. Le frère de Cho n'est pas le genre de mec qui- »  
  
« Le frère de Cho ? » l'interrompis-je.  
  
« Ouais. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle est le frère de Cho Chang. Tu ne le savais pas ? »  
  
Bien sûr que ce démon en herbe était le petit frère de Cho Chang. C'est vrai, tout le monde l'appelait Chang ! J'étais vraiment stupide parfois...Mais là encore, je me préoccupais jamais des subalternes. Et un Serdaigle en plus. Qui diable faisait attention à un Serdaigle ou à un simple Poufsouffle ? Certainement pas moi.  
  
« Crois-le si tu veux, mais je ne savais pas que c'était le frère de Chang » fis-je.  
  
« Eh bien voilà, t'es au courant. J'arrive pas à croire que tu le savais pas. Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes en train de parler de toi et qu'il n'y a que toi qui t'intéresse » déclara-t-il.  
  
Et à en juger par mes dernières pensées, il avait raison. Flûte !  
  
« En tous cas, tu l'as mérité, Malfoy » dit-il en guise de conclusion.  
  
Je fus blessé par ce rude commentaire, mais je ne le montrai pas. Ou tout du moins, je l'espérai.  
  
« Non » dis-je, très énervé. « Le Quidditch est un jeu brutal de toutes façons »  
  
« Tu étais aussi brutal avec Cho, et je t'ai détesté pour ça. Elle était si délicate. Chaque fois qu'elle jouait, on aurait dit une ballerine qui dansait dans les airs » dit-il, l'air presque rêveur.  
  
Je serrai les poings. Je me souvenais de cette garce. Harry avait eu le béguin pour elle et je la haïssais pour cette raison. J'avais été violent avec elle, probablement plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de moi je savais déjà que j'aimais Harry et qu'elle était sur mon chemin. Et elle l'était encore, si j'interprétai bien l'étincelle que je voyais dans les yeux de Harry. Il était toujours amoureux de cette pétasse. Qu'il soit damné !  
  
« Tu l'aimes ? » demandai-je aigrement.  
  
Il s'arrêta d'écrire mais ne me regarda pas : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« Tu le sais très bien. Tu l'aimes ? »  
  
« Tu veux dire, comme un ami ou ... »  
  
« comme un amoureux »  
  
« Peut-être »  
  
Je me raidis et la douleur dans mon dos augmenta.  
  
« Je croyais que nous étions amis. Des amis sont censés se dire ce genre de choses » fis-je observer.  
  
Il parut pensif.  
  
« Tu es sorti avec elle, hein ? »  
  
Je pouvais être très chiant quand je le voulais.  
  
« Non. Après la mort de Cédric, je n'ai pas pu lui demander, tu comprends ? Elle l'aimait »  
  
« C'est des conneries, Potter. Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle l'aimait pour son apparence et sa popularité, comme toutes les autres filles de l'école. S'il était toujours en vie, ça ferait belle lurette qu'elle l'aurait largué pour un autre mâle qui aurait croisé son chemin »  
  
J'avais raison, et Harry le savait. Mais ça ne l'empêcha de me regarder d'un air énervé.  
  
« Ne dis pas ça ! »  
  
« Je te dis la vérité. C'est la vie, Potter »  
  
« Si c'était vrai, alors elle serait sortie avec moi »  
  
« Pas forcément. Mais elle est bien sortie avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Il devint écarlate et je sus que j'avais vu juste. Et je me détestais pour avoir raison.  
  
« Juste...u-une fois...et...et...ce n'était...enfin... » bégaya-t-il.  
  
« Ca n'a pas d'importance, Potter. C'est évident que tu ne l'as jamais oubliée »  
  
J'avais envie de hurler. Jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais jamais perdu espoir de conquérir le c?ur de Harry, mais maintenant...Il était toujours amoureux de Cho Chang, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi faible et triste de toute ma vie. Je n'avais aucune chance avec lui.  
  
Je sentis une douleur soudaine, comme si quelqu'un m'avait poignardé dans le dos, et je portai immédiatement la main à ma nuque. J'étais tendu et la souffrance que je ressentais s'était accrue avec cette conversation. Je grimaçai. Pour parler franchement, j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer. Je fermai les yeux et les recouvris de mes mains.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.  
  
J'en souris presque. J'aurais souri si je n'avais pas eu si mal. Comme je ne pouvais pas me fier à ma voix, je secouai simplement la tête. Je l'entendis se rapprocher et s'arrêter juste derrière moi. Je retins mon souffle, attendant son prochain geste. Alors, je sentis une légère pression sur mes épaules et ses mains les malaxèrent. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir.  
  
Il avait des doigts de fée et je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus détendu. De temps à autre, je gémissais de soulagement et de plaisir. J'aimais le doux contact de ses mains sur moi, particulièrement quand il faisait courir ses doigts le long de mon cou. J'étais au paradis.  
  
« C'est bon » murmurai-je.  
  
S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne lui as jamais fait ça, à elle.  
  
Je renversai la tête en arrière et touchai son ventre.  
  
« Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ? » me demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
« Oh, oui »  
  
Il continua de me masser tout doucement et je sentis que je devenais complètement raide. Inconsciemment, je me caressai.  
  
« S'il te plaît... » dis-je malgré moi.  
  
« S'il te plaît quoi ? »  
  
S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît, allonge moi sur la table et baise-moi. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête jamais de me toucher comme ça.  
  
Je me levai d'un coup. Ce n'était pas réel. Harry essayait simplement de m'aider. Ses actes n'étaient pas sensuels, ou calculés pour me rendre dingue. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de me rendre fou et que j'étais au bord d'éjaculer dans mon pantalon. Il me détesterait s'il réalisait l'effet qu'il me faisait et ce que je voulais lui faire. Donc je le repoussai violemment pour mettre un large espace entre nous.  
  
Il me regarda, confus : « Quoi ? »  
  
« S'il te plaît, Harry, tu n'es pas aussi naïf. Personne n'est naïf à ce point » soufflai-je.  
  
A cet instant, il remarqua mon « état » et il écarquilla les yeux. J'eus tellement honte de moi que je baissai la tête. Et alors je vis quelque chose qui me fit ouvrir tout grand les yeux. Harry avait lui aussi une érection !  
  
Oh - mon - Dieu.  
  
Je devais en profiter, mais j'étais paralysé. Devais-je compromettre notre amitié ? Et de toutes façons, est-ce que c'était réellement de l'amitié quand les deux se désiraient ? Et puis merde ! Je voulais l'embrasser et je le ferai.  
  
« Harry... »  
  
« Non »  
  
Je me rapprochai de lui.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux... » essayai-je encore, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes.  
  
« Non » souffla-t-il.  
  
« ...t'embrasser ? » osai-je terminer.  
  
Il secoua la tête mais un faible « oui », presque inaudible, sortit de sa bouche.  
  
Je touchai ses lèvres une fois, deux fois, puis je me reculai.  
  
« C'est tellement mal » dit-il, les yeux clos.  
  
Et c'était reparti. Blocage est ton nom.  
  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! C'est juste un baiser innocent, Potter. Appelle-ça de l'amitié si tu veux. C'est juste un bisou entre deux amis. Nous n'allons pas en faire tout un plat ! Les amis s'embrassent bien, non ? C'est ce que nous faisons. Il n'y a rien de mauvais ! Rien ! » m'écriai-je, au bord de l'hystérie.  
  
« Ron ne m'a jamais embrassé »' dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder.  
  
« Dieu merci. Je veux dire, je-je... »  
  
Il sourit. Ce bâtard souriait ! Tout ce drame à cause d'un satané baiser ! Quand est-ce que ma vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée ?  
  
« Ecoute, oublions cela, d'accord ? » proposai-je. « Je vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise et faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé. Toi, tu vas t'asseoir sur la tienne et faire comme si tu n'avais pas une érection et- »   
  
C'était moi qui disais cela ? Ca ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais gentil !  
  
« Je-je...Je n'ai pas... » essaya-t-il de dire, le visage rouge d'embarras.  
  
J'eus un sourire moqueur. Qui c'est qui bafouillait maintenant ?  
  
« Ecoute, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de tout casser encore une fois. Donc, faisons- »  
  
« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, paraissant...déterminé.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu penses que...Tu penses vraiment que des amis peuvent s'embrasser ? Je veux dire que je pourrai t'embrasser sans en faire toute une affaire, non ? On pourrait inventer une nouvelle loi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une loi où nous pourrions nous embrasser sans aucun problème. T'es d'accord ? »  
  
Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts, attendant ma réponse. J'aurais dû dire non, mais j'étais faible. Cette nouvelle règle n'était pas bonne du tout, mais d'un autre côté... je le désirais tellement. Et j'étais trop faible pour lui dire non. Je savais que cette loi allait tôt ou tard me briser le c?ur, mais je m'en foutais. J'acceptai.  
  
« Nous sommes toujours des amis et rien de plus » déclara-t-il, et j'acquiesçai.  
  
« Oui, Potter. Nous sommes des amis qui s'embrassent de temps en temps »  
  
« Bien »  
  
Et il m'embrassa, d'abord très lentement et doucement. Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre et il se dégagea sur le champ.  
  
« Pas de ça. Ca ne fait pas partie de notre règle » expliqua-t-il, et j'eus envie de lui casser sa belle petite gueule.  
  
J'allais tellement regretter tout ça.  
  
« Ok » dis-je à contrec?ur. « Où est-ce que je pose mes mains alors ? »  
  
« Tu peux les poser sur mes épaules » proposa-t-il.  
  
Comme une bon sang de fille ! Va te faire voir, Harry Potter !  
  
Maussade, je lui obéis. Il me prit par la taille et recommença à m'embrasser. J'approfondis le baiser. Cette fois, il ne se plaignit pas, ni me repoussa. Ma langue rechercha avidement la sienne et je sentis sa main me presser plus fort contre lui. Nous étions en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux. Ca pouvait partir en live très vite et Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ah, cette satanée innocence ! Toutefois, j'essayais de me contrôler.  
  
Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant un long moment. Inutile de dire qu'à la fin, j'étais plus que simplement excité. J'étais prêt à exploser. Ma virilité palpitait douloureusement dans mon pantalon, et vu la façon dont il gémissait, il devait être dans le même état.  
  
« Je dois y aller » dit-il. « C'est presque une heure du matin »  
  
Je hochai la tête. Nous reprîmes nos esprits, ramassâmes nos affaires et nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. Aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot. Ce fut seulement quand nous atteignîmes l'endroit où nous devions nous séparer que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, hein ? ». J'eus envie de me tuer car je paraissais vraiment incertain.  
  
Pouvais-je être plus pathétique ?  
  
« Non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est moi qui ai crée la loi, non ? ». Il m'embrassa encore une fois. « A demain »  
  
« Potter ! » l'appelai-je juste avant qu'il arrive au bout du couloir.  
  
« Oui ? » dit-il, se retournant vers moi.  
  
« Je...Je voulais juste dire que... »  
  
Je ne voulais pas réellement lui dire quelque chose ; j'essayais juste de le faire rester un peu plus longtemps. Il sourit, comme s'il comprenait, et me dit à voix basse : « Je sais, Malfoy ». Puis il s'en alla.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que je me souvins de quelque chose qui me rendit vraiment triste. C'était que Harry Potter était un célèbre briseur de règles. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à briser sa propre loi. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à - une fois de plus - me briser le c?ur.  
  
Ah, ça avance, ça avance...Vous aimez ? A vendredi ! 


	6. Appelez ça de la béatitude

Coucou!! J'ai pas du tout le temps alors je vous mets tout de suite la suite. Merci encore pour vos messages enthousiastes, c'est trop chou!!! 

Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 6 : APPELEZ-CA DE LA BEATITUDE

Cette semaine fut un pur moment de...béatitude. Chaque matin, je sortais de mon lit pour retrouver Harry pour le petit déjeuner. Nous parlions, mangions et nous chamaillions. Je parlais même à Weasley d'une manière civilisée ! Ca ne me faisait rien de m'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, mais je faisais en sorte que Harry s'assoie aussi à ma table. 

Pour toute l'école, nous étions simplement de bons amis. Pour Hermione et Ron, nous étions dans la catégorie « inclassable ». C'est vrai, nous n'étions pas que des amis puisque nous nous embrassions sur la bouche, et ce n'était pas un baiser innocent, mais un vrai baiser. Le genre de baiser échangé par des couples et des amoureux. Le genre de baiser qui faisait s'envoler votre esprit et qui lavait votre âme de tous vos pêchés. Ses 

baisers étaient ma rédemption mais aussi ma punition, mon plaisir et ma souffrance. 

Nous allions dans ma chambre pour soi-disant travailler et nous passions le reste de la journée ensemble. Il ne me permettait pas de le toucher d'une manière plus intime, mais quelque part, je m'en foutais. Je voulais courtiser Harry, comme si nous vivions au siècle dernier. J'aimais bien prendre mon temps avec lui. Je me sentais comme un de ces chevaliers dans un vieux conte de fées...Je sais, ça paraît stupide...et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Mais j'aimais ça. C'était bien plus érotique de flirter avec lui d'une manière naïve que de le mettre dans mon lit au premier rendez-vous. 

Non pas que nous sortions ensemble. Franchement, moi non plus je ne savais pas dans quelle catégorie mettre notre relation. Nous aimions juste être ensemble. 

Ma plus grande victoire fut quand il m'autorisa à lui caresser le visage et les lèvres du bout des doigts et à lui mordiller les oreilles. Il avait alors posé sa tête sur mon épaule et s'était laissé aller. Je le savais car il me l'avait dit. 

Il me dit aussi que quand je le caressais tendrement et que je lui mordillais le cou, son esprit s'envolait vers un endroit calme et paisible. J'aimais la façon dont il me confiait cela, car il n'en avait pas honte. 

Parfois, il me laissait lui prendre la main pendant que nous travaillions. En lisant le texte, il me caressait la main et je souriais, essayant de ne pas le regarder tout le temps comme un fou d'amour. J'étais fou d'amour mais il était hors de question de lui montrer. 

Le cinquième jour, je remarquai qu'il dormait presque, la tête enfouie dans un gros livre de Transfiguration. Je refermai prudemment le bouquin et lui demandai s'il voulait rester dormir dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, ni dans ma voix, ni dans mes intentions. Je lui proposai simplement cela parce qu'il semblait épuisé et incapable de marcher. Il eut à peine la force de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. 

Je le pris dans mes bras et le déposai sur mon lit. Puis je lui enlevai son uniforme et ses chaussures. Je contemplai un long moment son corps élancé. Harry était exactement où je voulais qu'il soit et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Dans mes rêves, j'étais étendu à ses côtés. Puis il m'embrassait et me serrait contre son corps chaud. Et je soupirais de contentement et je remerciais les dieux pour ce miracle. Peut-être que lui et moi, nous partagions également les mêmes rêves. 

Mais je ne m'allongeai pas près de lui. Je dormis sur le canapé, ou du moins j'essayai. C'était dur d'oublier que mon amour était à quelques mètres de moi et que je ne pouvais pas le tenir dans mes bras comme je le voulais. C'était frustrant mais je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil et mon esprit s'envola vers le pays des rêves. 

**** 

Je fus réveillé par des sanglots désespérés venant de mon lit. Mon cerveau mit quelques instants pour se remettre en route, mais dès que je réalisai que c'était Harry qui pleurait, je me levai vivement et l'encerclai de mes bras. Il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui. Je ne protestai pas. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'avais seulement peur qu'il se réveille et se rende compte que c'était lui qui me touchait. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Pas encore. 

« Harry. Réveille-toi, Harry. C'est seulement un cauchemar. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, mon amour » murmurai-je, en le berçant doucement, comme un bébé. 

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et me regarda : « Malfoy ? » 

« Oui ». J'essuyai ses larmes. 

Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et précipité sur mon visage. Je pensais qu'il allait se reculer quand il réaliserait que c'était moi qui le tenais contre moi. Et je fus plus que surpris quand il me fit allonger sur le lit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. 

Je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, aussi stupide et gnan-gnan que cela puisse paraître. Je me détestai pour être aussi émotif. 

« Harry, je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de notre règle ». Il fallait que je le dise. 

« On emmerde la règle. De toutes façons, elle était débile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as acceptée, d'abord » 

Il semblait à moitié endormi, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Son état pouvait être très intéressant. Je ne devrais pas en profiter alors qu'il était si faible...Pourtant, je ne pus me retenir. 

« J'ai accepté parce que... » 

« Tu me désirais. Je sais » 

Je lui caressai le dos et il se pelotonna contre moi. 

« De quoi as-tu rêvé, Harry ? » demandai-je doucement. 

Il se raidit. Peut-être que je l'avais poussé un peu loin. C'était une mauvaise idée de profiter de l'occasion pour le faire se confier à propos de ses sentiments. Je devrais apprendre à être calme. A tout moment, il pouvait me jeter hors du lit. 

« Hagrid » marmonna-t-il. 

« A quel sujet ? » 

« S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à le dire » 

« Tu as besoin d'en parler, Harry » 

« Je sais » 

Silence. 

« Il est mort en me sauvant la vie, tu le savais ? » 

« Non. Raconte-moi » 

Il secoua la tête et l'enfouit dans le creux de mon épaule. Il semblait si adorablement sans défense que je souhaitai pouvoir l'arracher à tous les malheurs du monde et à tout ce désespoir qu'était sa vie depuis sa naissance. Mais je ne pouvais faire aucune de ces choses-là. Et en plus, je n'étais pas un sentimental. Je sais qu'on le dirait, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Franchement. 

Une fois de plus, qui est-ce que je bernais ? 

« S'il te plaît » insistai-je. 

« Je ne veux pas pleurer devant toi » avoua-t-il timidement. 

« C'est trop tard pour ça, Potter. Ce sont tes pleurs qui m'ont réveillé ! En plus, je pense que tu as besoin de pleurer. Je te promets que je ne moquerai pas de toi demain. Tu as ma parole » 

« Ta parole ? » railla-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que ta parole ait une quelconque valeur, Malfoy » 

Ca me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. 

« Alors ça, c'est pas vrai ! Ma parole a beaucoup de valeur, Potter ! J'ai de l'honneur, tu connais ? » 

J'étais vraiment offensé par sa remarque. Alors je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Je me levai pour le quitter. 

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir ailleurs » 

J'attrapai mon oreiller et une couverture, et j'étais prêt à partir quand la voix de Harry retentit dans la pièce. 

« S'il te plaît, reste. Je suis désolé si je t'ai insulté. C'était juste pour te taquiner » 

J'étais faible et pathétique. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? J'étais amoureux. Les gens amoureux font des choses stupides. 

Je me retournai et revins vers le lit. Il mit ses bras autour de moi et je crus l'entendre soupirer de bonheur. Je souris et j'essayai d'empêcher de revenir une pensée complètement dingue et cul-cul qui m'avait traversé l'esprit il y avait déjà un bout de temps. Mais elle me revint quand même, avec la force d'une révélation : « Le Binoclard et moi étions destinés l'un à l'autre ». Je pouvais réellement voir ces mots briller de mille feux devant mes yeux. Merde. Je détestai cette connerie dégoulinante de bons sentiments... 

« Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont Hagrid est mort pour moi. Je ne lui avais pas demandé mais il l'a fait quand même. C'était entièrement la faute de Voldemort. Tout ce qui est arrivé de mal dans ma vie est la faute de Voldemort. Je le détestais tellement. Je le haïssais encore plus que je ne te haïssais » dit-il, me prenant par surprise. 

Mon cur se brisa. Il me détestait. Il ne m'aimerait jamais. Il était en train de m'ouvrir son cur et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à mes propres sentiments ! J'étais tellement égoïste. Bien sûr qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Je ne méritais pas d'être aimé. 

« Malfoy ? Tu pleures ? » 

Je portai vivement une main à ma joue, ce qui me confirma que j'étais bien en train de pleurer. Je me maudis. Harry me dévisageait, essayant de me mettre à nu. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » 

« Je ne pleure pas ! » dis-je, sur la défensive. 

« Ok » se moqua-t-il. « Et les larmes qui tombent de tes yeux sont simplement... quoi ? » 

Je détestais quand il prenait cet air méprisant. 

« Laisse-moi tranquille » marmonnai-je aigrement en lui tournant le dos. 

Il soupira : « Je...Je ne te comprends pas » 

« Ca prouve seulement que tu es stupide et aveugle » 

« Je faisais simplement ce que tu me demandais ! Je te racontais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ! Et tu viens juste de me prouver que t'étais un fils de pute insensible qui ne s'occupe que de lui-même ! » 

Il avait raison mais j'étais blessé. Je ne l'admettrai jamais. 

« Ecoute, Malfoy, apparemment, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as blessé. J'ai raison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » 

J'avais arrêté de pleurer depuis un petit moment. Ca aurait été embarrassant sinon. Je jetai un regard à Harry : il semblait pensif, essayant probablement de dénicher ce qu'il avait dit qui m'avait autant bouleversé. Cet imbécile ne se rendrait jamais compte que... 

« HA ! » s'écria-t-il tout à coup, ce qui me fit presque tomber du lit. « C'était parce que j'ai dit que je te détestais, c'est ça ? » 

Je ne répondis rien. 

« Hum...Vu ton manque de réaction, je suppose que j'ai raison. Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de si je te déteste ou pas ? » 

« C'est toujours vrai ? » soufflai-je. 

Putain, Draco ! Ressaisis-toi un peu ! 

« Que je te déteste ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oui » 

« Non » 

Je retins mon souffle, attendant la suite. Je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose pour briser mes rêves. Je le 

savais. 

« Je veux dire, je t'ai haï, mais maintenant...Tu n'es pas la personne que je croyais. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que la guerre t'a changé, comme elle a changé presque tout le monde. Comme elle m'a changé, moi. Moi aussi, je ne suis plus le même. Peut-être que je suis plus comme toi. Je veux dire, je suis comme ton « moi » d'avant » 

« Non, tu n'es pas comme ça ! ». Je me retournai pour lui faire face. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être comme moi. Tout le monde pense que tu es sombre, Harry, mais je ne vois pas de noirceur en toi. Tu le penses peut-être, mais tu as tort ! Je connais ça, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière. Tous ceux que je connaissais étaient des gens noirs, et tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu es déprimé, triste et t'en as marre de ta vie et de ton destin, mais tu n'es pas noir. Tu n'es pas mauvais » 

Ouh la ! Où est-ce que j'étais allé chercher le courage pour lui dire tout ça ? Il en resta bouche bée. Je crois qu'il ne me comprenait plus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais le genre de personne qui faisait la morale à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Harry Potter. Je pensais qu'il avait juste besoin de réconfort, mais maintenant je pense qu'il méritait un sermon. Il n'était pas noir, il était simplement déboussolé par ce qu'il devait ressentir à propos du foutoir qu'était sa vie. Je comprenais. 

« Comment peux-tu me dire tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, ahuri. 

« Ouh ouh, Potter ! C'est moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Je connais tout des ténèbres ! J'ai grandi dedans ! » dis-je, 

moqueur. 

« Ok. Pas la peine d'être sarcastique ! » 

« Dormons, d'accord ? ». Je me rallongeai et j'attendis que Harry s'étende près de moi, mais il ne bougea pas. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » 

« Comment peux-tu en savoir plus sur moi que moi-même ? » 

Oups. Il m'a eu. Devais-je lui dire que je l'aimais ? Devais-je lui avouer que durant les sept dernières années j'avais étudié ses moindres faits et gestes jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse par cur ? Hum...Ouais, d'accord ! Non, je ne le pensais pas. Harry n'était pas prêt à entendre ça. Il aurait sûrement une crise cardiaque si je le lui disais ! 

« Chai pas » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être que je suis un bon observateur » 

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et fixa le plafond. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il avait dit juste après son réveil et je me demandai si je ne devais pas ramener le sujet là-dessus. J'en avais envie même si j'étais sûr que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. 

« Potter... » 

« Je viens de remarquer un truc » me coupa-t-il. « Tu m'as beaucoup appelé Harry ! » 

Je rougis et j'eus une soudaine envie de m'enfuir : « Et alors ? » 

« C'est marrant. Et je crois que tu m'as dit « réveille-toi, mon amour » tout à l'heure. C'est vrai ? » 

Ok. Maintenant je pouvais sentir de la fumée qui me sortait des oreilles, comme dans un dessin animé. Comment au nom du ciel avait-il pu entendre cela ? Je croyais qu'il dormait ! 

« Je croyais que tu dormais ! » protestai-je, sachant que j'étais en train de me vendre. 

« Eh bien, je dormais. En quelque sorte. Alors, est-ce que tu l'as dit ? » dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. 

« Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je l'avais dit ? » 

« Oui ou non ? » 

« Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? » demandai-je, énervé. 

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! » 

« Tant mieux. Parce que je ne l'ai pas dit. Tu étais en train de rêver, j'te rappelle, Potter » mentis-je. 

Nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte mais nous laissâmes un espace entre nos corps. Je voyais qu'il était perturbé, et moi aussi je l'étais. 

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si je l'avais dit ? » murmurai-je. 

« Ca n'aurait fait aucune différence » dit-il. 

Voilà ! Il venait de me briser le cur, le salaud ! 

« Je vais retourner sur le canapé » fis-je d'un air décidé. 

« Pourquoi ? » 

« Oh, allez ! Devine, par Merlin ! » 

Je me levai et, à ma grande surprise et à mon ravissement, il me tira en arrière. Nos corps se touchèrent et nous nous regardâmes. J'eus un frisson. 

« Tu as froid. Mets-toi sous les couvertures et dormons, d'accord ? » dit-il. 

« Potter... » 

« As-tu déjà fait l'amour, ailleurs que dans les rêves ? » 

« Oui ! ». Bien sûr que je l'avais déjà fait. J'étais un mec de dix-sept ans en bonne santé ! 

« Alors rentre là-dessous ! » 

Je le fis de mauvaise grâce. Harry pouvait être très autoritaire quand il s'y mettait. Je laissai un grand espace entre nous. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le toucher par accident. Ca aurait fait encore plus de dégâts. Ce fut alors que je me souvins de ce que j'avais voulu lui demander avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole. 

« Potter ? Est-ce que c'était vrai ? La règle que t'as inventée...Tu penses qu'elle est stupide ? » 

Je compris alors la véritable signification de « un silence pesant ». 

« Oui » répondit-il d'une voix si basse que je pus à peine l'entendre. 

« Bon d'accord ». Je pris une grande inspiration et laissai tomber : «Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux te toucher ? » 

« Est-ce que tu le veux ? » 

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de sa manière de répondre à une question par une autre question. 

« Réponds-moi, Potter ! » 

« Je pense que oui » 

Donc j'étais autorisé à le toucher. JE POUVAIS LE TOUCHER ! ENFIN ! 

« Mais pas trop » rajouta-t-il. 

Et mon monde s'écroula, une fois de plus. Je soupirai, frustré. 

« Bon Dieu, Potter, pourquoi ne me jettes-tu pas tout simplement le sortilège de mort ? » dis-je amèrement. 

« Tu te comportes comme si tu étais un bon sang de puceau ! Je parie que même Granger est plus généreuse avec Weasley que tu ne l'es avec moi ! Tout ce que tu me laisses faire, c'est t'embrasser. Va au diable ! » 

Il ne répondit rien et je fus surpris par ce silence soudain. Je le regardai et il me regarda. Je vis quelque chose vaciller dans son regard et je sais pas comment diable j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. 

« MERDE ! Mais tu es vierge ! » m'exclamai-je, ébahi. 

« N'en fais pas tout un plat, d'accord ? » 

Je bredouillai : « Non...Je-je...Ca v-va, vraiment. Pas de problème » 

« Sûr ? » 

« Oui » 

Et c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de réel problème. J'étais surpris, mais pas tant que ça. Soudain, tout s'éclairait ! La façon dont il embrassait, la bouche fermée, et la façon dont il se comportait, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains...Il était vierge ! Il ne faisait pas un blocage, alors ! Il était juste effrayé ! Ou peut-être pas. J'étais troublé. 

« Merci » dit-il. 

« Pour quoi ? » 

« Pour ta compréhension » 

« Pas de problème ». Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. 

Alors, après un autre moment de silence pesant, il dit ce que j'avais tellement envie d'entendre : « Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te toucher ? » 

Gniark, gniark ! ! C'est vicieux cette fin, hein ? Vous aurez la suite dimanche ! Bisous et continuez vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! 


	7. Appelez ça de l'envie

Me revoilà, toujours fidèle au poste, avec une MAJ tous les deux jours ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables (je sais, vous le savez déjà).  
  
Mimi : merci beaucoup ! Tu sais quoi ? J't'adore ! !:)) Et au fait, ta fic avance? Pour le lemon, oui il va y en avoir un très très très très bientôt, mais je dis pas le chapitre, pour garder la surprise! Indice: regarde les titres des chapitres...  
  
Sailor Digitale: contente que cette fic te plaise, voici la suite.  
  
Mae: mais non, c'est pas une honte d'aller voir l'original, car elle est forcément mieux que ma traduction! Merci pour tes compliments!  
  
Lunarde: c'est vrai que la fin était sadique. Maiheuuuuu voici la suiteuuuu!!  
  
Nicolina: merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews! C'est très sympa. Comment trouves-tu ce chapitre?  
  
Cora: voilà, on est dimanche, ce qui signifie...la suite!  
  
Magli : oui, il va y avoir un lemon très bientôt...  
  
Malaya : eh oui, c'est sadique, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait les chapitres...  
  
Bonne lecture...Au passage, je rappelle que cette fic est classée R...Non, non, j'dis ça pour rien...  
  
Chapitre 7 : APPELEZ-CA DE L'ENVIE  
  
« Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »  
  
Le monde s'arrêta. Je déglutis péniblement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'aurais dû dire OUI tout de suite, mais je ne le fis pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais nerveux. Mon v?u allait se réaliser et c'était intimidant. Avez- vous déjà eu un instant, quand votre rêve est sur le point de devenir réalité, où vous ne savez pas quoi faire ? Je me sentais comme ça en ce moment.  
  
« Alors, est-ce que je peux ? » répéta-t-il. « Je croyais que t'en avais envie »  
  
« J'en ai envie » répondis-je enfin. « Tu peux me toucher. En fait, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander »  
  
Il sourit timidement : « Je sais. Je te l'ai juste demandé parce qu'il faut que tu m'apprennes »  
  
Je fermai les yeux un instant. J'étais au paradis. Peut-être que j'étais en train de rêver.  
  
« Embrasse-moi » ordonnai-je.  
  
« Non »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que ça ressemble à un ordre et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi »  
  
Je comptai jusqu'à dix.  
  
« Ok. Comme tu veux »  
  
Je croisai les bras et fixai le plafond. Alors je sentis les lèvres de Harry se poser doucement sur les miennes. Je le dévisageai, stupéfait.  
  
« C'est tellement facile de t'embêter » dit-il, avec un sourire taquin. Diablement sexy, d'ailleurs. « C'est pourquoi c'est si drôle de se moquer de toi. Tu perds ton sang-froid tellement facilement, Malfoy »  
  
« C'est pas vrai. J'ai été très patient avec toi, Potter. Très »  
  
Il m'embrassa à nouveau et me toucha la poitrine, à titre d'essai. Il m'avait demandé de l'éduquer mais vu comme sa main droite me caressait, je ne croyais pas qu'il avait besoin d'une leçon. Il se débrouillait bien par lui-même. Plus que bien, en fait. Et... Merlin ! Il essayait d'enlever mon T-shirt. Je le laissai faire, mais pas avant de lui avoir enlevé le sien.  
  
Nos torses nus se touchèrent et nous frissonnâmes tous les deux.  
  
« Embrasse-moi » dis-je, d'un ton suppliant cette fois.  
  
Il le fit, mais pas sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres suivirent un chemin le long de mon menton, de mon cou et de l'espace entre mes tétons. Sa langue fit le tour de l'un d'entre eux et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir, mais ça ne servit à rien. Je gémis comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Puis il déposa des petits bisous autour de l'autre et c'en fut plus qu'assez pour moi.  
  
« Putain, Potter ». Ma voix était rauque. « T'es vraiment un menteur ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu veux me le faire croire ! »  
  
J'étais choqué. Pour de vrai.  
  
« Personne n'est totalement innocent à dix-sept ans, Malfoy » railla-t-il. « Mais, honnêtement, je n'ai jamais fait ça à un mec avant. Et je suis bien vierge. J'ai un peu d'expérience avec les filles, mais je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'au bout » avoua-t-il, cette fois avec une expression sérieuse. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je te fais. J'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet... »  
  
Tiens, tiens, tiens. Harry Potter en train de lire des magazines cochons pour apprendre comment me faire plaisir. J'eus un sourire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as lu ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Hermione m'a passé un livre sur le sexe et- »  
  
« Un livre cochon ? » l'interrompis-je.  
  
« NON ! Juste un livre qui t'apprends des trucs sur le sexe » dit-il timidement, et il rougit.  
  
Voyons voir si j'avais bien compris. Il avait appris des trucs sur le sexe. Et maintenant il me caressait. Pouvais-je être plus heureux ? Je ne pense pas. Il me désirait. OUI ! Toute la torture que j'avais endurée allait enfin payer.  
  
« Est-ce que ce livre avait des images ? » dis-je avec un large sourire.  
  
« Eh bien...oui. Quelques-unes. Mais rien de porno, ne t'emballe pas. Elles ne bougent pas comme les photos des sorciers. C'est un livre moldu »  
  
« Alors c'est pas marrant »  
  
Il secoua la tête : « T'es irrécupérable, Malfoy »  
  
Je l'empoignai et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon ventre et...oh, oui ! Il...me touchait...exactement où je le voulais. Sa main me caressait de haut en bas, dans un mouvement régulier qui me rendait fou.  
  
« Est-ce que je le fais bien ? » demanda-t-il, et lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux brillants pour le regarder, je remarquai que ses yeux reflétaient les miens. Il aimait ça.  
  
Si j'ouvrais la bouche, rien ne pourrait en sortir, à part peut-être un grognement sourd, un son animal de satisfaction. Donc je ne dis rien. Je hochai simplement la tête. Il le faisait bien. Oh, Merlin ! Il le faisait plus que bien. C'était un maître dans ce Ministère.  
  
Il m'embrassa et le bout de son doigt caressa le bout de ma virilité. Je renversai la tête en arrière et, quand il vit mon cou exposé, il le mordit, pas très fort mais assez pour y laisser un petit suçon. Puis je sentis sa langue caresser le même endroit, comme s'il voulait effacer la morsure. C'était siiii bon.  
  
Sa main accéléra le mouvement et il m'embrassa, sa langue imitant l'acte sexuel que j'avais tellement envie de faire avec lui. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je...j'étais.oh, oui... je vais...bientôt...maintenant...oh...plus vite...embrasse-moi, baise-moi, touche-moi...oui, oui, oui...je...je...Je jouis en criant son nom.  
  
Quand tout fut terminé, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et les vis étinceler de désir. J'aurais voulu avoir un appareil photo sur moi pour le prendre en photo à cet instant et la garder pour toujours.  
  
Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant un long moment. Les mots étaient inutiles. Cela nous suffisait de rester étendus là, enlacés, à respirer paisiblement, à s'embrasser de temps en temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me sentis l'homme le plus égoïste de la terre. Harry n'avait pas joui. J'étais le seul à avoir atteint la complétude.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Oui ? » dit-il en me regardant.  
  
« C'est moi qui vais te toucher maintenant » dis-je calmement.  
  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne au mode « blocage » et m'interdise de le toucher, mais il n'en fit rien. Il hocha simplement la tête, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et il ferma les yeux. J'embrassai le reste de son corps avec un appétit qui me surprit. J'avais envie de le manger tout cru. Je lui mordillai l'oreille et soufflai dedans. Je savais qu'il aimait ça. Son corps entier frissonna et je sentis son érection contre mon aine. Ma main droite l'attrapa et après quelques mouvements joueurs, je le caressai d'une manière de plus en plus précise.  
  
J'étais frustré par une chose pourtant. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Bien sûr, sa respiration s'accélérait, mais à part ça, il était silencieux. Je ne voulais pas cela. Je voulais que Harry Potter hurle pour moi. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi bruyant que possible. Je voulais qu'il gémisse et qu'il supplie pour moi. Je voulais tout. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire quelque chose pour y remédier, il jouit, et tout ce que j'entendis fut le son presque inaudible de sa respiration saccadée.  
  
Ok. Je n'étais pas bruyant, mais je n'étais quand même pas aussi calme. Je me sentais comme si j'avais échoué. Comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Malgré mes pensées stupides, nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre, et c'en était la preuve.  
  
Je me rallongeai sur le lit, complètement déprimé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Rien »  
  
« Ne me mens pas. Tu parais si...déçu ». Et avant que j'aie pu lui répondre, il partit dans un discours totalement décousu : « Je le savais. J'en étais tellement sûr ! Je n'aurais pas dû...mais est-ce que j'ai écouté ma conscience ? NON ! Je suis tellement...stupide ! Je... »  
  
« Calme-toi, Harry ! » m'écriai-je. « Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? J'ai pas dit un mot ! »  
  
« C'est inscrit sur ton visage. Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais de moi et maintenant tu n'est plus intéressé, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, accusateur. « Je savais que ça arriverait mais... »  
  
J'ouvris de grands yeux : « Tu penses que je ne suis plus intéressé par toi ? »  
  
« Ben oui. C'est vrai, regarde la tête que tu fais »  
  
Je l'embrassai vivement et souris : « Je ne me suis pas désintéressé de toi, Harry Potter. En plus, ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui n'était que le début. J'ai des projets pour toi. Et je ne pense pas qu'un jour je me lasserai de toi. Pas après ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as posé les mains sur moi »  
  
« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si contrarié ? »  
  
« Parce que... »  
  
Devais-je le dire ? Devais-je lui avouer ma peur pitoyable ? Devais-je lui dire que j'avais peur que ce que je lui avais fait ne soit pas comparable à ce qu'il m'avait fait ?  
  
« Parce que quoi ? ». Et tout à coup, il s'assit sur le lit et me regarda attentivement. « Attends. Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu ne te lasseras jamais de moi ? »  
  
Je rougis de la tête aux pieds : « Peut-être »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait di- »  
  
Je le coupai avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui avouer mon amour sans borne. Ce serait trop me demander pour cette nuit. Donc je tentai de revenir au sujet précédent. Il était aussi embarrassant que celui que j'essayais d'éviter, mais bon, flûte à la fin !  
  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me sens si déçu ? Parce que tu n'as pas fait de bruit pendant que je...tu sais...et j'ai peur que tu n'aies pas aimé ce que je t'ai fait. Voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! ». J'éprouvai une certaine fierté.  
  
Il me regarda, bouche bée. Et puis il éclata de rire. GRRR ! Il riait à mes dépens !  
  
« C'est pas drôle ! « protestai-je.  
  
Il continua de rire pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ce connard trouvait mon sentiment d'insécurité amusant. QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE VOIR ! J'étais le bouffon de personne ! Alors je l'envoyai bouler d'un coup de pied hors du lit.  
  
« Aïe ! » grogna-t-il en tombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. « C'était pour quoi ça ? »  
  
« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »  
  
« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ». Il riait toujours. « Je veux dire, tu es le fameux Draco Malfoy ! Tout le monde m'a dit que t'étais super au lit, et tu es là, ayant peur que ta performance ne m'ait pas plu ! » Il rit encore plus fort après avoir dit cela.  
  
Ce n'était pas drôle ! Mais, attendez une minute. Des gens lui ont dit que j'étais super au lit. C'était bien. Mais c'était encore mieux de savoir que Harry Potter s'était renseigné sur moi. Hmm...c'était intéressant.  
  
« Donc, tu t'es renseigné sur moi » raillai-je.  
  
Il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire : « On peut changer de sujet ? »  
  
« Non ! Je veux savoir. Tu t'es renseigné sur moi. AH ! Qui est embarrassé maintenant ? ». C'était à mon tour de rire.  
  
Il se releva lentement et je remarquai que ses yeux tremblotaient mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de doux me cogner. Il m'avait frappé avec mon oreiller. Je le regardai, outragé, et il sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous commençâmes une bataille de coussins qui se termina par un craquement. Pendant que les plumes des oreillers flottaient autour de nous, nous nous embrassâmes et nous enlaçâmes. Il finit par se dégager et je soupirai de protestation.  
  
« Tu étais super » murmura-t-il.  
  
Mon c?ur s'arrêta de battre. Littéralement. « Alors pourquoi n'as-tu... »  
  
« J'y suis habitué. A essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, je veux dire. Il y a cinq personnes qui dorment avec moi. J'ai appris à être silencieux pendant que...tu sais »  
  
« Pendant que quoi ? Pendant que tu te masturbes ? »  
  
Il rougit. J'adorais ça. « Oui »  
  
« Tu peux faire du bruit avec moi »  
  
« Je m'en souviendrai »  
  
Cette phrase était tellement pleine de promesses. Ca voulait dire que nous aurions d'autres moments comme celui-là.  
  
« Pourquoi tu t'es renseigné sur moi, Potter ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit »  
  
« Non, c'est pas vrai »  
  
« Eh bien, il te suffit de savoir que j'ai été très discret. En plus, Hermione faisait presque toute la conversation »  
  
C'était décevant, quelque part. Il n'avait pas été celui qui avait entamé la discussion. Ma plus grande peur était son blocage sur le besoin qu'il avait de moi. Je craignais qu'il ne me regarde pas au petit déjeuner et qu'il me repousse tout au long de la journée. Je ne pourrais pas supporter un autre rejet, surtout après ce qui c'était passé.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Hmm... »  
  
Il était presque endormi.  
  
Ne lui demande pas ça, Draco. Ne lui demande pas ! Il te détestera. Il se moquera de ta faiblesse.  
  
« Tu ne m'ignoreras pas demain, hein ? » demndai-je. Merde.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je ne pouvais pas lire en eux, ce qui m'inquiéta. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Je n'avais pas été capable de lire dans ses yeux depuis un bon bout de temps. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, à part espérer. Espérer qu'il allait arrêter de se mentir à lui-même et à moi à propos de ses réels sentiments.  
  
« Non » répondit-il.  
  
« Bon. Parce que si tu m'ignores, je te casse la gueule »  
  
Il sourit : « Bien sûr »  
  
« Et je te foutrai la honte. Je suis sérieux ! »  
  
« Non, tu ne l'es pas. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise de toi, c'est que tu n'es pas si fort que ça »  
  
J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était vraiment un mensonge ! J'étais fort.  
  
« Je suis fort ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »  
  
« Si tu veux ». Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Je détestais ce Harry Potter. Ce fils de pute sûr de lui, énervant, qui pensait qu'il n'avait qu'à siffler pour que je rampe à ses pieds. C'était pas vrai. Ca l'était ? NON ! Bien sûr que non. J'étais Draco Malfoy. J'avais de l'amour-propre. Peu importait que moi je l'appelle Harry et que lui m'appelle Malfoy. C'était hors-sujet. Il m'appellerait Draco quand il serait prêt. D'accord ?  
  
Ta-da ! Bienvenue dans le Pays du Blocage !  
  
« Tu t'inquiètes trop, Malfoy » dit-il.  
  
« C'est si dur pour toi de m'appeler Draco ? »  
  
Autre moment de silence pesant. Je commençais à en avoir marre.  
  
« Je crois... » commença-t-il, et je pus sentir qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire, « que je ne suis pas prêt à t'appeler comme ça »  
  
Je soupirai, me demandant comment une seule phrase pouvait gâcher une nuit si parfaite.  
  
« Mais je te promets que j'essayerai » dit-il, avant de s'endormir.  
  
Cette petite phrase ralluma l'espoir dans mon c?ur.  
  
Voilààààà ! ! Et je le redis, il va y avoir un lemon incessamment sous peu, comme dirait l'autre ! A mardi, et continuez de me donner votre avis ! 


	8. Appelez ça du désir

Coucou ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez aimer ce chapitre...Enfin, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, hein ! Bref, passons. Sinon, merci pour vos rewiews, j'en ai 70 ! ! Je vous adore !  
  
Cora : eh ben voilà, c'est mardi donc, chapiiiiiitre ! ! Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Mimi : toujours fidèle au poste, t'es adoraaaable ! Oui, oui, je confirme, le lemon arrive très bientôt...  
  
Jedi Cathy : d'abord, je voulais te dire que j'adore ta fic « Draco et la magie noire », elle est géniale et très drôle. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que Harry est particulièrement mimi, comme Draco d'ailleurs, enfin ça c'est pas nouveau...Bref, je vais m'arrêter là, sinon j'vais partir dans des envolées lyriques douteuses...  
  
Elava : voilà ! La suite est-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes ?  
  
Moony White Wolf : tsss tsss, petite coquine ! Ben là, je crois que tu vas pouvoir te lécher les babines...(non, j'ai rien dit du tout, le lemon est pas du tout dans ce chapitre, et j'ai pas du tout vendu la mèche, pas du tout, pas du tout ! Oh et puis flûte, vous attendez que ça alors ! lol)  
  
Ange Rogue : kikou toi ! Oui, je suis totalement d'accord : VIVE DRAY/HARRY ! !  
  
Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture, et j'espère avoir des tites reviews !  
  
Chapitre 8 : APPELEZ-CA DU DESIR  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et les choses ne pouvaient aller mieux. Enfin, peut-être qu'elles pourraient...Mais tout était si proche de la perfection que je n'avais même pas de mots pour décrire ça. C'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie. Devant tout le monde, Harry me traitait comme un ami et rien de plus - ce qui était frustrant, quelque part. Mais quand nous étions seuls...Mon Dieu ! Il me comblait comme je l'avais toujours rêvé et il me faisait ce qu'il voulait. Nous n'avions pas dépassé le stade des caresses, mais bientôt nous serions des amants dans tous les sens du terme. Je sentais que ce moment était proche et qu'il allait bientôt se livrer à moi.  
  
Tout allait bien. Il ne me repoussait plus et n'essayait pas de me renier. Ok, peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble - si on peut appeler ça comme ça -, mais je savais qu'il le dirait au moins à Weasley et Hermione, et je n'avais pas tort. Le deuxième jour, il leur parla de nous. Oui ! Et j'exécutai la danse de la victoire dans l'intimité de ma chambre - tout seul, bien entendu !  
  
Je pense qu'il m'avait enfin accepté dans sa vie, comme une partie de lui. Ou peut-être que c'était juste mon rêve débile qui parlait pour lui-même. Je veux dire, ça faisait seulement que deux jours ! Mais je voulais tellement qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie. J'avais besoin de son acceptation. Je la désirais ardemment. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi d'autres choses que je désirais ardemment. Moi sur lui, par exemple.  
  
Bientôt...  
  
Cependant, il ne m'appelait toujours pas Draco, pourtant c'était pas faute de lui avoir demandé.  
  
****  
  
La nuit de Noël, je dis brusquement : « Harry ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
Nous étions dans ma chambre, reposant dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une parfaite séance de bécotage. Il ressemblait à un ange, et il en était un, en quelque sorte. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction, comme les miens. MAIS - et il y avait toujours un foutu mais - il refusait toujours de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
  
C'était Noël, par Merlin ! Des miracles étaient sensés se produire à Noël. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'appeler Draco ? Ca serait le parfait cadeau de Noël. J'en avais besoin. Je l'appelais Harry. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de m'appeler Draco.  
  
« Appelle-moi Draco. Juste une fois » dis-je d'une voix si suppliante que j'eus envie de me baffer.  
  
Moi qui ne voulais pas que ma voix soit trop implorante, c'était raté.  
  
« Je ne peux pas » dit-il, sans me regarder.  
  
Ma gorge se serra. « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile ? C'est juste un bon dieu de nom ! »  
  
J'en avais ras le bol et je me levai, me foutant de ma nudité.  
  
« Je te comprends pas, j'te jure. J'essaie autant que possible...mais je ne te comprends pas, Potter. Et je crois que je ne te comprendrai jamais »  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que nous avons ? Où suis-je juste quelqu'un pour passer le temps en attendant que Cho Chang décide si elle veut de toi ou pas ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu l'attends, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je d'un ton venimeux. « Tu te réserves pour elle. Je parie que tu l'appelleras Cho et pas Chang quand tu la baiseras. Cho, chaud (1)...c'est plutôt marrant ». Je rigolai.  
  
Je savais que ça m'avait échappé. J'étais fatigué, jaloux et.eh bien...je l'aimais. Tout ça aurait rendu fou n'importe qui. C'était tellement facile d'aimer Harry Potter mais en même temps, c'était la chose la plus difficile au monde. Donc je riais. Je riais tellement que j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il descendit du lit et se planta devant moi.  
  
« Arrête ! » cria-t-il.  
  
J'essayai de lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. A part un rire encore plus hystérique.  
  
« Arrête ! » répéta-t-il. « Tu me fais peur ! »  
  
Je m'effrayais moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'avais trop de pression à supporter. D'accord, nous avions nos moments à nous, mais je voulais plus. Donc, je rigolai jusqu'à ce que je pus à peine respirer. Alors, il me gifla. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement de rire et le regardai, ne pouvant vraiment pas croire qu'il avait fait ça. Le gentil petit Harry Potter m'avait donné une baffe !  
  
« Je suis désolé mais tu avais presque arrêté de respirer » dit-il en guise d'explication.  
  
Je continuais de le regarder.  
  
« Dis quelque chose ! ». Harry me secoua, mais je me dégageai.  
  
« Sors d'ici »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je t'ai dit de sor- »  
  
« Je sais ce que tu as dit » m'interrompit-il. « Mais ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi. C'est parce que je ne veux pas t'appeler par ton prénom ? C'est ça ? C'est une raison débile et tu le sais »  
  
« Va te faire foutre ! C'est mon nom, par Merlin ! Et c'est juste un foutu nom ! Tu ne te saloperas pas ta jolie petite bouche en le disant ! Tu m'as déjà embrassé. Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as même sucé, et il n'y a pas si longtemps en plus ! ». J'étais énervé et j'avais besoin que ça sorte.  
  
Il devint écarlate. Il était toujours très timide en ce qui concernait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sexe, et j'avais toujours trouvé que c'était une de ses qualités les plus adorables, mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, je voulais qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Je voulais...Par l'enfer, je ne sais pas ! Qu'il ait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui !  
  
« En plus, tu m'as giflé ! Personne n'a le droit de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur moi. Personne, tu m'entends ? Même mon père ne m'a jamais giflé ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé » dit-il, paraissant aussi contrit que sa voix. « Ton visage était rouge et tu étais à bout de souffle. J'ai vu Hermione faire ça une fois à Ginny quand elle était dans cet état et je croyais bien faire. Franchement, je n'étais pas...je...Merde ! Je pensais t'aider ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal, je le jure sur la tombe de ma mère ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »  
  
Il me suppliait. Il devait sûrement se sentir désespéré de ne pas obtenir mon pardon. Bon, la baffe ne m'avait pas fait si mal que ça. Il n'y aurait même pas de trace. Oh, et puis merde. Il semblé si perdu et rongé par le remords. Sans parler qu'il avait juré sur la tombe de sa mère. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il n'avait pas été sérieux.  
  
Je pris une profonde inspiration et puis je lui pardonnai. « C'est bon. Mais si jamais tu refais ça... ». Je laissai la phrase en suspens.  
  
« Je ne le referai pas ! Je le jure ! ». Il sembla pensif un moment. « La prochaine fois, je pense que je te jetterai de l'eau à la figure. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ca pourrait marcher, non ? Mon Dieu, j'aurais dû y penser avant ! Je pense que ça aurait marché »  
  
« S'il te plaît...La ferme ! ». J'avais une forte envie de lui balancer un coussin.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigolais ? »  
  
Je haussai les épaules. « Parce que j'en avais envie »  
  
« Tu étais nerveux »  
  
« Et comment tu peux le dire ? »  
  
« Parce que je te connais »  
  
« Non, tu ne me connais pas ! » dis-je, indigné.  
  
« Et j'ai fait la même chose une fois parce que j'étais nerveux »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, puis je me rendis compte que nous étions tous les deux nus. Harry Potter était tellement sexy quand il était nu. Je fus paralysé par sa beauté. Seule sa beauté intérieure réussissait presque à masquer celle de son corps. Qu'ils aillent au diable, lui et sa parfaite perfection !  
  
« Tu es jaloux de Cho, hein ? » demanda-t-il, me prenant par surprise. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »  
  
QUOI ?  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Je ne suis pas jaloux de cette maigrelette ! Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien d'ailleurs ? Elle est tellement moche ! »  
  
Ok, ce n'était pas vrai. En fait, elle était mignonne dans son genre. Pas du tout mon type, bien sûr, mais elle était agréable à regarder. Mon type était plutôt dans le genre Harry. Mon Dieu ! Ne sois pas stupide, Draco ! Ton type est Harry !  
  
« Elle n'est pas moche ! » dit-il. « Elle est superbe et a de doux cheveux noirs qui sentent très bon et- »  
  
« Oh là ! Ne me dis pas ça ! Trop de renseignements ! » protestai-je.  
  
Mon Dieu ! J'avais mal au c?ur.  
  
« Tu es jaloux, Malfoy ! ». Il semblait particulièrement triomphant.  
  
Ok. Peut-être que c'était le moment de lui dire la vérité sur mes sentiments. C'était Noël, alors...Oh, et puis merde !  
  
« Oui, je suis jaloux ! Et tu peux penser ce que tu veux ! » dis-je brusquement.  
  
Il me dévisagea, les yeux grand ouverts, comme s'il était en état de choc.  
  
« Tu l'aimes bien ? » osa-t-il demander. L'espèce de con, et aveugle en plus ! Et c'était lui qui avait des lunettes !  
  
« Et toi ? »  
  
« J'l'ai demandé en premier ! »  
  
Je me rassis sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. « Tu es tellement bête, Potter. Ce n'est pas évident ce que je ressens ? »  
  
Il ne répondit pas et j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il s'assit à côté de moi et fixa le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.  
  
« Non » fut sa seule réponse.  
  
« Je...je... » bredouillai-je. Merde !  
  
Pourquoi c'est si dur de prononcer ces mots ? C'était probablement la peur d'être rejeté.  
  
« Jetaime !»  
  
Voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! Oh mon Dieu. Je l'ai dit.  
  
« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu »  
  
« J'ai dit jetaime »  
  
Ok peut-être que ma voix était un peu basse la première fois mais là, c'était impossible qu'il n'ait pas entendu.  
  
« Je n'ai pas compris, désolé. Tu peux répéter ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Oh, par Merlin ! ». Je me plantai en face de lui et hurlai : « JE T'AIME ! Voilà ce que j'ai dit ! JE - T'AIME ! C'est si dur à comprendre ? J'AIME TOUT EN TOI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU PENSER QUE J'AIME CETTE...CETTE...SERDAIGLE ! ELLE NE T'ARRIVE MÊME PAS A LA CHEVILLE ET JE NE SAIS FRANCHEMENT PAS POURQUOI TU L'AIMES TELLEMENT ! TU PEUX AVOIR TELLEMENT MIEUX QU'ELLE ! TU PEUX M'AVOIR, MOI ! COMBIEN DE PERSONNES PEUVENT EN DIRE AUTANT ? »  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux aussi grand qu'il le pouvait et je me rassis.  
  
« Voilà, t'es content ? » dis-je, bouleversé. « Tu me rends fou »  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et j'attendis sa réaction, mais il était simplement assis là, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
« Dis quelque chose, Potter ! »  
  
Il ne dit rien mais ce qu'il fit ensuite fut mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Enfin, presque tout. J'aurais voulu l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait...Mais quand même, le baiser qu'il me donna fut extraordinaire. La tête me tourna quand il m'allongea sur le lit et me mit au-dessus de lui. Il me chauffa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il m'embrassa, me lécha et me mordit jusqu'à ce que je ne me contrôle plus. Sa virginité ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. Et j'avais raison.  
  
Je frottai mon corps contre le sien, sachant qu'il aimait beaucoup ca. Puis je caressai et embrassai ses points sensibles - derrière ses oreilles, juste sous son nombril et au-dessus de mon terrain de jeu favori. Il frissonnait et gémissait comme je le rendais fou. Harry Potter pouvait gémir ; j'avais appris ça d'une façon exquise.  
  
Il fit tous les bruits que je voulais l'entendre faire. Je le fis réclamer, supplier et jouir plus d'une fois.  
  
Je le préparai à me recevoir, et lui murmurai des mots doux à l'oreille. Je le rassurai, lui disant que je n'allais pas lui faire mal. Ma première fois n'avait été que souffrance et larmes, mais je ne voulais pas que ça soit pareil pour lui. Je voulais qu'il gémisse de plaisir, pas de douleur. Jamais de douleur. Pour lui, je ferai de mon mieux. Ca sera la performance de ma vie.  
  
Non, pas de performance. Performance sonnait tellement faux et neutre. Comme si je faisais seulement semblant.  
  
Non, avec lui je n'aurai pas à faire semblant.   
  
J'entrai en lui doucement pour lui permettre de s'adapter. Il renversa la tête en arrière et je sentis son corps frissonner. Je nageais dans le bonheur. J'entendais tous les délicieux petits bruits qu'il faisait et ça attisait ma libido déjà déchaînée. L'aimer comme ça, c'était comme violer un endroit sacré. Je savais que je ne le méritais pas. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer et de le désirer.  
  
Il me ramena encore plus près de lui et me mordit l'épaule. Cette fois, je gémis à voix haute. Alors qu'il me murmurait des choses excitantes et parfois incompréhensibles à l'oreille, je perdis toute notion de temps et d'espace. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus que Harry et moi au monde, et rien de plus. Je commençai à accélérer le rythme de mes allées et venues. Je gémis son nom, mon esprit s'envolant vers un autre monde.  
  
A cet instant, nous ne formâmes plus qu'un. Il reversa encore la tête en arrière et j'embrassai sa pomme d'Adam. Il me sourit, ses mains agrippant mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent ; ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure avec tant de force qu'elle en était meurtrie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit abîmée, alors je lui embrassai tendrement les lèvres et lui demandai d'arrêter de se faire du mal comme ça.  
  
Je le caressai rapidement comme j'allais et venais en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, puis je me laissai aller librement à mon moment d'extase totale. C'était magique et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, j'avais envie de pleurer. Mes émotions tourbillonnaient furieusement en moi. Pourtant, je ne pleurai pas. Cette nuit avait été le meilleur cadeau de Noël que je pouvais recevoir. Harry était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, alors que nous reposions, enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il chuchota quelque chose que je ne pus saisir. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mais je réussis à les ouvrir et je le regardai avec curiosité.  
  
Harry me dévisageait d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vue avant.  
  
« Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ? » marmonnai-je.  
  
Il sourit et me caressa le visage : « Rien d'important. Endors-toi »  
  
« Tu seras là demain ? » demandai-je, ensommeillé.  
  
« Oui. J'ai un cadeau pour toi »  
  
« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu m'avais déjà donné ton cadeau » le taquinai- je.  
  
Il gloussa. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi »  
  
Je souris, satisfait. « J'en ai un pour toi, moi aussi. Ca ne te fais rien si je te le donne demain ? Je suis trop fatigué pour me lever ». Je fermai les yeux.  
  
« Pas de problème » murmura-t-il.   
  
Je me pelotonnai contre lui. « Promets-moi que tu seras là demain matin quand je me réveillerai »  
  
« Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'inquiète trop »  
  
Je haussai les épaules et il rit.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi » dit-il.  
  
« Ben, c'est normal, Harry. Je suis unique et exceptionnel »  
  
« Oui, tu l'es »  
  
Je soupirai, content : « Fais de beaux rêves, Harry »  
  
« Fais de beaux rêves, Draco »  
  
(1) Draco fait un jeu de mots avec « Chang » et « shag », qui veut dire « baiser ». Donc, je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu pour retranscrire...  
  
Voilà ! Ah, je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait un lemon ! Vos impressions, svp ! Et à jeudi ! 


	9. Appelez ça de la souffrance

Coucou ! C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez bien aimé le chapitre 8...Je me demande pourquoi...C'est étonnant...Ah ah ah ! Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc qui, je pense, va vous faire plaisir ? ? ? Y'en aura un autre ! Oui, oui, un peu différent, mais enfin, j'en dis pas plus, je ne vends pas la mèche ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles étaient adorables, comme vous d'ailleurs (faudrait que je change de disque).  
  
Mimi : Ah, toujours fidèle au poste ! C'est-y pas adorable ! Bon, donc tu as aimé le lemon, tant mieux, ça veut dire que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée pour le traduire. Par contre, je boude car y'a toujours pas la suite de ta fic ! Bouhhhh !  
  
Poucycatt : non, non, je te rassure, Draco ne dormait pas encore, il a entendu ! Merci pour ces compliments !  
  
Headmaze : merci merci, c'est gentil ! C'est vrai que pour le jeu de mots, ça m'est venu tout de suite, mais l'original est mieux, c'est normal !  
  
Cora : donc toi aussi, t'a adoré ce chapitre, c'est bizarre quand même...lol. Merci et voici la suite.  
  
Glenouille : bonjour à toi, ô nouvelle revieweuse (enfin, je te vois bien en fille alors si t'es un mec...oups, désolée !). Merci pour les compliments sur la traduction. En tous cas, sache que je respecterai toujours les délais (sauf truc très grave évidemment, ou pendant mes terminaux en mai/juin, mais dans ce cas je préviendrai), à savoir un chapitre tous les deux jours. Je trouve que c'est un bon délai, puisque je peux prendre un peu d'avance, faire mes devoirs, et surtout garder un peu de suspense pour vous, parce que c'est pas drôle d'avoir tout d'un coup, non ?  
  
Marsupi : de rien, c'est tout à fait normal, et je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic.  
  
Elava : alors, comme ça, toi aussi t'as adoré...ah lala, quand même, pourquoi tout le monde aime les lemon ? Et pourquoi je les traduis ? LOL  
  
Nicolina : c'est vrai que ça résume assez bien ta pensée ! En tous cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, même si on change un peu de registre (rien qu'à voir le titre...)  
  
Ange Rogue : kikou toi ! Ah, encore une enthousiaste ! C'est vrai qu'ils vont très bien ensemble...Mais bon, Draco et Hermione y sont mimis aussi, non ?  
Bonne lecture et, comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions !  
  
Chapitre 9 : APPELEZ-CA DE LA SOUFFRANCE  
  
Inutile de dire que Harry et moi, nous nous entendions bien. Harry était incroyable. Après cette nuit, il devint un mordu du sexe. Et il pensait que j'étais sa « sex machine » (1). Non pas que je m'en plaignais. Loin de là ! Sous cette apparence calme et timide, se cachaient le c?ur et les passions d'un lion. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que le Choixpeau Magique l'avait mis à Griffondor.  
  
Et le meilleur de tout était qu'il m'appelait désormais Draco.  
  
Il ne semblait jamais se lasser de moi, et j'étais pareil. Pendant deux semaines, nous eûmes le même train-train quotidien. Nous allions en classe, rêvassions l'un de l'autre pendant les cours - enfin, moi au moins - et puis nous retrouvions dans ma chambre. Quand le besoin de l'autre devenait trop pressant, nous allions dans la salle de cours vide la plus proche et nous jetions un sort d'intimité pour empêcher les gens d'entrer.  
  
Mais les moments que je préférais étaient ceux passés dans ma chambre.  
  
« Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose » me dit-il un vendredi soir, alors que nous étions couchés sur le canapé.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu n'as jamais dansé la Macarena »  
  
Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »  
  
« Nous avions fait un pari et j'ai gagné. Tu avais dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais et- »  
  
« Ouais, ouais, je m'en souviens. Et alors ? Je croyais que le baiser était ta requête »  
  
« Non, le baiser était... ». Il s'arrêta, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.  
  
« Quoi ? Le baiser était quoi ? »  
  
« Rien. Oublie ça »  
  
« Oh, allez, Harry. Tu peux me le dire ». Je lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille et il gémit.  
  
« Le baiser était...un moment d'inspiration » murmura-t-il.  
  
Mon c?ur commença à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et je l'embrassai sur la bouche.  
  
« Merci » dis-je contre ses lèvres.  
  
« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux emplis de stupéfaction.  
  
« Pour m'avoir dit ça »  
  
Et je l'embrassai à nouveau.  
  
****  
  
Non, je n'ai pas dansé la Macarena, pas sur la table des Serpentards en tous cas. Il me la fit danser pour lui une nuit dans ma chambre , alors que nous étions tous les deux nus et étendus sur mon lit. La conversation débuta par des taquineries et se termina avec lui, debout sur le lit et dansant pour moi, afin que je puisse mémoriser les mouvements. Je rigolai, bien sûr. C'était vraiment tordant de le voir remuer les bras et les hanches comme ça. Et il était nu, ce qui ne gâchait rien, au contraire. J'adorai ça. Il me frappa avec son oreiller - il en avait un à lui maintenant - et je le pris au piège sous mon corps. Il s'ouvrit pour moi et ce fut bien mieux que la danse.  
  
Mais je finis par danser pour lui. Je devais le rendre heureux, vous comprenez ? Ce fut le moment le plus humiliant et le plus ridicule de toute ma vie. J'étais debout sur le plancher et j'essayai tant bien que mal de me souvenir des mouvements -mais j'avais refusé d'être nu donc j'avais un caleçon. Ce fut à son tour de rire et au bout d'un moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, moi aussi (2).  
  
« Si tu me demandes encore une fois de le refaire... ». Je laissai la phrase en suspens.  
  
« Mais t'es si mignon quand tu le fais » dit Harry en me serrant contre son corps.  
  
« Tu me trouves mignon ? »  
  
« Ouais »  
  
Nous nous regardâmes intensément. Il était adorable cette nuit. Alors, je le possédai une fois encore.  
  
****  
  
Je lui écrivis un poème. Ouais, ouais. Je sais. C'était l'apothéose de mon romantisme stupide. Mais j'étais amoureux. Et soyez assurés que mon poème ne ressemblait aucunement à celui que Ginny Weasley lui avait envoyé une fois pour la Saint Valentin - vous savez, celui qui comparait les yeux de Harry à un crapaud, cette espèce d'immondice abjecte qu'elle avait osé lui écrire.  
  
Mon poème, comme tout ce que je faisais, était une ?uvre d'art. Et quand Hedwige le lui apporta au petit déjeuner, je vis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et un sourire éclatant apparaître sur son visage. Il me regarda depuis la table des Griffondor et chuchota un merci. Quelques élèves nous dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Notre relation était toujours secrète. Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant. Bon, je pense que Dumbledore en avait une petite idée, lui aussi. Et Rogue. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. En fait, c'était une catastrophe.  
  
Et ce fut la cause de tout. Ca et Cho Chang.  
  
****  
  
Rogue n'appréciait pas le fait que mon lien avec Harry se renforçait de plus en plus, mais c'était ma faute, et non celle de Harry. En tant que Préfet, je ne me conduisais pas correctement. Tous les trois jours, nous avions des réunions ennuyeuses pour discuter de choses stupides. Je détestais ça, et quand Harry commença à me réclamer de plus en plus de mon temps, qui étais-je pour refuser ses désirs ? Je séchais donc les réunions et Rogue me réprimanda.  
  
Il y avait aussi cette règle qui disait que chaque soir jusqu'à minuit, un Préfet ou une Préfète devait faire une ronde autour du château pour voir si nous pouvions trouver et enlever des points aux couples qui étaient dehors après le couvre-feu, ou à des élèves comme Harry, qui aimait simplement enfreindre les règles dès que cela lui était possible.  
  
Je préférais passer mes nuits avec Harry. Et, encore une fois, Rogue découvrit mon relâchement et me tua presque. Il blâma Harry, et moi je me blâmai. Harry ne m'attachait pas à mon lit pour m'empêcher de sortir. Hmm...c'était une pensée intéressante. Harry et moi dans mon lit...nus...lui attaché, prêt à réaliser mes rêves... Mais j'oubliai un élément : je n'avais jamais parlé à Harry de mes devoirs en tant que Préfet et il ne m'avait jamais rien demandé. Par conséquent, il ne savait pas que je manquais à mes obligations pour être avec lui.  
  
Malheureusement, il apprit cette histoire. Rogue lui dit un jour après les cours que, à cause de lui, je risquais de perdre mon poste de Préfet. J'avais failli manquer cette conversation. Grâce à Dieu, j'avais oublié un livre dans la salle et je dus y retourner pour le prendre. Alors j'entendis ce que Rogue lui disait et j'eus envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Harry ne dit rien, ce qui m'inquiéta. J'eus peur qu'il ne le prenne dans le mauvais sens. Et en effet, ce fut exactement ce qui arriva.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entraînai dans une salle vide et je lui dis que j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Rogue et que ce n'était pas sa faute si je risquais de perdre mon badge de Préfet. J'en avais rien à faire de toutes façons. Il y eut un temps où je m'en préoccupais, principalement à cause de mon père, mais maintenant il n'était plus là pour me faire culpabiliser, donc j'en avais rien à foutre. Pourtant, Harry, lui, s'en préoccupait.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire une pause, tous les deux » dit-il, la tête baissée.  
  
« Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute »  
  
« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je suis tout le temps avec toi ! Et Rogue a été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous »  
  
J'avais tellement envie de tuer Rogue. « « Ecoute, j'en ai rien à faire de ce badge ». Je l'enlevai de mon t-shirt et le balançai par terre. « Je n'en ai rien à faire de Rogue et de sa mentalité débile, ou s'il approuve notre relation ou pas. Je me préoccupe seulement de nous. Tu t'occupes tant que ça de son opinion ? »  
  
« Non. Mais je ne veux pas te faire du tort. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton badge à cause de moi »  
  
« Je te dis que ce n'est pas ta faute ! »  
  
« Si, ça l'est ! Et ne discute pas avec moi là-dessus »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? Que tu veux rompre ? » Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.  
  
« Rompre ? On n'est même pas un couple ! »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« On n'est pas un couple. Ce sont les couples qui rompent. On est des amis et- »  
  
« Des amis ? ». Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. « Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, tu crois toujours que nous sommes juste des amis ? Je ne peux pas te croire ». Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffait. « Va te faire foutre, Potter. J'en peux plus. Tu veux une pause ? TRES BIEN ! J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu ! Une minute, tu veux de moi, et celle d'après, non. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! Je t'aime ». Ma voix se brisa et je sentis les larmes arriver. Il fallait que je sorte. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas ta faute. Pas vraiment. C'est ma faute si je suis si têtu. Je croyais que j'arriverais à te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Mais c'est clair que je ne le peux pas. Tu es toujours amoureux de Cho Chang. Tu veux un conseil ? ». Non, Draco, ne fais pas ça. « Parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Vois si elle ressent la même chose. Sois heureux. Quoi qu'il arrive »  
  
Je passai devant lui pour sortir de la pièce, la tête basse et le c?ur brisé. Je sentis que mes larmes étaient prêtes à tomber, donc j'accélérai le pas pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir pleurer. Mais il me tira en arrière et ferma la porte. Puis il me plaqua contre le mur et pointa son index sur moi avec une rage que je ne lui avait jamais vue.  
  
« Ne fais pas des suppositions sur moi ! » cria-t-il.  
  
« J'ai parfaitement le droit de supposer des trucs sur toi parce que tu ne me dis absolument rien ! »  
  
Avez-vous déjà remarqué que quand vous vous disputiez avec quelqu'un, tous les sujets agaçants revenaient soudainement à la surface ? Tous ces petits détails que Harry et moi avions laissé en suspens ressortaient à présent. Et cette fois, je voulais être sûr que nous parlerions de tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Donc nous nous hurlâmes dessus. Il m'accusa et je l'accusai. Je crois que même mes rendez-vous avec Hermione furent mis sur le tapis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demandai-je, soudain très fatigué par tout ça.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as, TOI ? T'es sur le point de perdre ton poste et t'en as rien à foutre »  
  
« Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant ? C'est mon problème ! »  
  
« Je m'en occupe parce que être Préfet suppose être responsable, Malfoy. Tu es responsable de ta maison. Tu travailles en parfait accord avec Rogue. Tu es responsable de toutes les règles de conduite. Tu peux les améliorer si tu veux. Mais t'es trop égoïste pour t'en occuper. Tu ne penses qu'à toi- même et à tes besoins. Tu te fous de moi. Je suis juste un défi pour toi. Tu prétends m'aimer mais où étais-tu quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? Quand mon monde s'effondra autour de moi et que les personnes que j'aimais moururent à cause de moi ? Quand Voldemort m'obligea à regarder Hagrid se faire torturer et puis tuer... ». Il ferma les yeux et je vis qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir ses larmes. « Et puis, quand tout fut terminé, tout autour de moi les gens continuèrent à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Et ils voulaient que je redevienne comme avant, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Et toi...tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de ses choses-là. Et tu ne t'en préoccupes toujours pas »  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je dise ? Il avait raison. J'étais un salaud qui ne servait à rien.  
  
« Tu as toujours eu la vie facile, Malfoy »  
  
Oh non, Potter, ne t'engage pas là-dedans. C'était une blessure qui ne s'était pas encore cicatrisée.  
  
« Je veux dire, même si ton père était un Mangemort, il t'aimait, d'accord ? Et ta mère aussi. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais. Ton père a acheté des balais à toute l'équipe de Serpentard juste à cause de toi »  
  
« Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, et ma mère non plus d'ailleurs » avouai-je.  
  
« Quoi ? ». Il semblait surpris. « Mais tu recevais toujours des cadeaux de ta mère et... »  
  
« Tout des mensonges pour sauvegarder les apparences de la parfaite famille Malfoy. Je ne peux pas beaucoup me plaindre. Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. Mais tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir quand Voldemort est redevenu tout puissant »  
  
« Tu n'as jamais pris parti » me fit-il froidement remarquer.  
  
J'eus un sourire amer. « Non, c'est vrai. Parce qu'à la fin, je ne voulais pas faire partie des plans insensés de Voldemort, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas me battre du côté de l'Ordre car je n'étais pas assez bon pour y entrer. Mais j'ai essayé... ». La voix me manqua et je le maudis silencieusement pour m'obliger à me souvenir de ça. « Tu étais désespéré quand Hermione disparut. Elle avait été faite prisonnière par Voldemort. Il voulait la tuer devant toi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver car je savais que ça te détruirait. Alors je fis ce que je devais faire. Je la libérai et j'en payai le prix »  
  
Maintenant, c'était moi qui pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses. Des larmes coulaient, mais je ne faisais aucun bruit. Tout comme lui. Et il paraissait si surpris. Je pense qu'il croyait que j'étais le seul qui n'avait pas souffert des combats contre Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai été torturé. J'ai frôlé la mort. Rogue m'a sauvé à la dernière minute » dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
  
« Je ne savais pas... » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Oh, tu ne sais pas un tas de choses. Tu penses être le seul à avoir souffert ? Des centaines de personnes ont perdu des parents, des amis et des amants. Et oui, ils continuent, en faisant semblant que rien ne soit arrivé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la seule façon de s'en sortir ! Les nouvelles générations n'ont pas à payer le prix de nos erreurs ! La vie continue ! Je ne dis pas que nous devrions oublier tout ça. Bien sûr que non ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous effondrer car sinon, Voldemort gagne ! Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais il t'a eu, Harry. Tu l'as vaincu, mais une partie de toi est morte avec lui »  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais dit tout ça. Ce n'était pas du tout moi. Mais je continuai de parler. J'avais gardé ces sentiments en moi pendant si longtemps que maintenant qu'ils sortaient enfin, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter.  
  
« C'est TOI qui ne devrait pas faire des suppositions sur moi ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu n'as jamais voulu me connaître ! » criai-je. « Et ne t'avise pas de dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour affirmer cela. Je t'aime, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi ! »  
  
Maintenant que j'avais dit tout ce que je voulais, je me sentais fatigué, confus et plein de regrets. Je souffrais, il souffrait, et une fois de plus on était foutu. Il s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux, l'air si perdu que j'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Pourtant, je n'osai pas bouger.  
  
« Je crois...je crois que c'est moi l'égoïste alors » murmura-t-il.  
  
Merde. Je voulais tellement dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Et mes larmes continuaient de couler, comme un putain de déluge !  
  
« C'est juste que...je suis tellement perdu... » dit-il.  
  
Je pus enfin faire bouger mes pieds et je m'agenouillai devant lui. « Tu n'es pas égoïste, Harry »  
  
« Si, je le suis. Je t'ai observé, ces derniers temps. Tu fais le dur, mais en même temps tu fais toutes ces choses, comme aider Neville à faire ses devoirs de Potions. Tu le détestais et pourtant, tu étais là, à lui apprendre des trucs avec une patience que je ne t'avais jamais vue. Et tu m'as aidé de toutes les manières possibles, ne te décourageant pas malgré le nombre de fois où je t'ai envoyé balader. Tu es toujours là, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Je te fais du mal, je continue de te repousser et tu continues de revenir. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Je ne mérite l'amour de personne »  
  
C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque. Et quand il le fit, je le pris dans mes bras. Nous pleurâmes ensemble, pour tout se qui arrivait de mal dans nos vies. Nous pleurâmes l'un pour l'autre. Je lui murmurai que j'étais désolé. Il secoua la tête et me serra plus fort. Il me dit que ce n'était pas ma faute s'il était un imbécile et un aveugle.  
  
« Tu as raison. Je dois être plus responsable » murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux. Comment est-ce que j'étais arrivé là ?  
  
« Et je dois être moins égocentrique »  
  
« Ouais, c'est vrai »  
  
Il sourit et je fis de même.  
  
« Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer ? Les gens m'ont toujours traité comme si j'étais la seule personne qui comptait au monde » plaisanta-t-il.  
  
« C'est vrai »  
  
Il était la seule personne qui comptait dans MON monde.  
  
« Ce que tu as dit sur le fait que tu ne méritais pas d'être aimé, Harry, c'est faux. Tu le mérites »  
  
Nous nous regardâmes et il plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux , m'amenant plus près de lui. Nous restâmes comme ça, front contre front, pendant un long moment. Nous rations des cours. Mais je m'en foutais. Lui non plus ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il m'embrassa, doucement et tendrement, savourant mes lèvres, ce qui rendit mes genoux flageolants.   
  
« Je t'aime » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.  
  
« Draco, je- »  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la catastrophe ouvrit la porte et nous prit sur le fait.  
  
« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy sur tes genoux ? » demanda la jeune femme.  
  
Je ne me retournai pas pour voir qui c'était. J'étais trop occupé à observer la réaction de Harry. Il était blanc.  
  
« Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-il, et j'écarquillai les yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne te souviens pas que nous étions sensés nous voir aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Silence. Un silence très pesant.  
  
« Putain » marmonna Harry, sans me regarder.  
  
Putain, c'était le mot.  
  
(1) Bon, je me comprends, vous me comprenez, donc tout va bien non ? Non mais sérieusement, l'expression traduite est nulle, donc je préfère la laisser telle quelle. Ca passe beaucoup mieux en anglais.  
  
(2) Non mais vous imaginez le truc ? Draco dansant la Macarena...j'me marre ! !  
  
Ouf, je l'ai trouvée émotionnellement intense cette partie. Blanche Malfoy écrit vraiment bien et cerne parfaitement (à mon avis) les persos. J'espère que j'arrive à rendre un minimum cette aisance d'écriture. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à samedi ! 


	10. Appelez ça de la tentation

Coucou ! J'ai pas pu mettre la suite en ligne samedi parce que Fanfiction.net, comme vous avez pu le voir, fait quelques petits changements et on ne pouvait pas uploader, ni envoyer de reviews. Donc, c'est indépendant de ma volonté ! En tous cas, pour ce chapitre, nouveau personnage, qu'on connaît déjà, mais moi je m'y attendais pas du tout ! C'est bizarre, dans vos reviews, y'a une espèce de coalition contre Cho Chang ... Moi aussi je la déteste ! Enfin bref, merci encore pour tout, vous êtes très sympas ! Continuez !  
  
Cora : voici la suite, avec un peu de retard ...  
  
Moony White Wolf : que dire, à part merci merci, et oui tu as raison, cette fic est parfaitement écrite. Je pense que je vais traduire à peu près toutes les fics de Blanche Malfoy ...  
  
Elava : c'est vrai que c'est une connasse cette Cho Chang ... Et pour les « trucs débiles qui gâchent tout », ce sont des rebondissements dans l'histoire, pour pas que ça se finisse en un chapitre, du genre : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (euh ...enfin, pas dans leur cas !). Et il va y en encore deux « rebondissements », un dans ce chapitre et un un peu plus tard ... Désolée ...  
  
Mimi : je suis d'accord, je hais Cho Chang ! Mais enfin, vous allez bientôt savoir un truc sur elle, qui est trop drôle, enfin passons ... Merci pour tous tes compliments, bien que je trouve qu'ils sont un peu exagérés lol. D'accord pour ta fic, je patiente encore un peu ... Et soigne-toi bien. Bisous.  
  
Top-cerise : salut à toi, ô nouvelle ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
  
Marie : ouh lala, j'ai plein de nouveaux reviewers ! Merci, c'est gentil ! Et puis, pour Cho, tu verras bien ...Patience, patience ...  
  
Headmaze : bon, je vois que tu penses la même chose que moi en ce qui concerne Blanche Malfoy ! Merci de me dire que je traduis bien, ça m'encourage. Bisous.  
  
Nicolina : merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment gentil ! Je suis contente que la fic et ma traduction te plaisent.  
  
Nono : encore une nouvelle ! Oui, oui, je me grouille ...Un chapitre tous les deux jours, c'est pas mal non ?  
  
Sophie « 0 » : merci à toi pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Je continue à traduire, comme tu le vois.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 10 : APPELEZ-CA DE LA TENTATION  
  
La vie est vraiment marrante parfois. Je dis parfois, car la plupart du temps les tragédies s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint le point de non retour. Je vis ma fin quand Cho Chang entra dans la salle de classe. Ma première pensée en la voyant fut : comment diable nous avait-elle trouvés ici ? J'avais jeté le sort d'intimité, non ? Et même si je ne l'avais pas fait, comment avait-elle su, plus que les autres, que Harry et moi étions ici ?  
  
Harry était sans voix. Il marmonna juste un truc que je ne compris pas et dont je me foutais, d'ailleurs. Il m'avait caché cette rencontre. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était sensé la voir aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il était sensé la voir ! Et puis tout à coup, une pensée effrayante me vint à l'esprit. Et si c'était sa petite amie et que pendant tout ce temps, Harry l'avait trompée avec moi ? Merde ! Ca serait tellement cruel. Pour moi, bien sûr. J'en avais rien à foutre d'elle.  
  
« Je vais vous laisser seuls, tous les deux » dis-je en me levant gracieusement des genoux de Harry et en la fixant pendant que je me dirigeais vers la porte. « Amuse-toi bien avec ton petit ami. Bien que, je dois dire, j'ai pris du bon temps avec lui dernièrement ».  
  
Elle me regarda, choquée.  
  
« Draco, non ! Elle n'est pas...je veux dire...elle...juste... » bafouilla Harry.  
  
« Si tu veux, Potter »  
  
Et je sortis de la pièce. J'étais trop outragé pour pleurer. Je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. J'avais un poids sur la poitrine et du mal à respirer. Mais je ne pleurerai pas, même si ma vue se brouillait et je...  
  
****  
  
« Hé ! Ca va ? ». J'entendis quelqu'un parler.  
  
Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. Qui était-ce ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux, essayant d'y voir clair. Je remarquai les murs en pierre et la statue en bronze de Salazar Serpentard près de moi. Puis je me rendis compte que je reposais dans les bras d'un inconnu.  
  
« Enlève tes mains de moi ! » criai-je, en mettant quelque distance entre le garçon et moi.  
  
Ma tête me fit un peu mal quand je fis cela. Le mec revint près de moi et je sentis une main chaude toucher mon front.  
  
« Je pense que tu t'es cogné la tête quand tu es tombé » pronostiqua-t-il.  
  
« Quand je suis tombé ? »  
  
« Ouais. Tu t'es évanoui. Tu te sens bien ? »  
  
« Evanoui ? Un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas ! » me récriai-je, comme s'il m'avait dit la pire des insultes.  
  
Il rit. « Un Malfoy ? Typique. Eh bien, à moins que tu n'aies un métabolisme différent du nôtre, je suis quasiment certain que tu t'es évanoui. T'as mangé correctement aujourd'hui ? Ou tu te balades le ventre vide ? »  
  
Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Mon père ? Non, attendez. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais demandé un truc pareil. Il ne m'avait jamais prêté autant d'attention.  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! Et je ne me suis pas évanoui ! »  
  
« C'est ça, mon pote »  
  
Il m'aida à me relever et, dès que je fus sur mes pieds, je le repoussai.  
  
« Ne m'appelle pas 'mon pote' ! On se connaît pas »  
  
Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas vu son visage. Quel était le rapport de toutes façons ? Je m'en foutais de connaître le mec qui m'avait surpris dans un moment embarrassant. En fait, j'avais envie de foutre le camp d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Mais alors je relevai la tête pour le regarder et l'inconnu me stupéfia.  
  
Il était absolument magnifique. Peut-être avait-il trop de taches de rousseur à mon goût, mais le reste était tout simplement parfait. Je le détaillai sans aucune honte. Des bottes à se damner, des jambes robustes, de très belles fesses, une jolie bosse dans son pantalon en peau de dragon, un sourire adorable, des yeux verts et des cheveux couleur feu. Il était sexy. J'en bavai presque.  
  
« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » me provoqua-t-il, ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie.  
  
« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » dis-je, essayant de cacher mon admiration. C'était trop tard, je le savais, mais je devais tenter le coup.  
  
Il sourit. Putain, ce sourire ! Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui, et il le savait.  
  
« Ca va mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Allez Draco. Sois gentil avec ce garçon. Il t'a aidé. C'est un dieu.  
  
« O-oui. M-merci » bégayai-je. Je - bégaillai !  
  
« Bon, tant mieux. Tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part ? »  
  
Oui, oui ! Je voulais qu'il m'accompagne dans ma chambre.  
  
« N-non. T-tu n'as p-pas à... »  
  
Flûte ! Arrête de bégayer, par Merlin. Vous voyez ? C'est dans ces moments- là que la vie est marrante.  
  
« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas » dit-il.  
  
S'il insistait...  
  
« Ok ». Qui étais-je pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?  
  
Comme je le regardais sans arrêt, je finis par remarquer qu'il me semblait familier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à...  
  
« Charlie ? ! ». J'entendis Weasley crier derrière moi. « J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi ! »  
  
« Hé, Ron ! »  
  
Charlie le serra très fort dans ses bras et le souleva de terre quelques instants. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voulais être Ron Weasley.  
  
« Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux » constatai-je.  
  
« Ouais. Ron est mon petit frère » expliqua Charlie.  
  
Mais bien sûr, Draco, que t'es bête ! Tu savais bien qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un ! C'était un Weasley. Bon, personne ne pouvait être totalement parfait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai reçu une offre d'emploi et je suis venu ici pour en discuter avec Dumbledore »  
  
Il allait être mon prof ? J'eus un sourire.  
  
« Tu n'as rien dit ! » se plaignit Ron.  
  
« Je voulais que ça soit une surprise ! Où est Ginny ?»  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Allons la chercher »  
  
« Oh, pars devant. Je te rejoindrai plus tard »  
  
Ron me regarda, puis regarda son frère. Il avait une expression bizarre et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Charlie - j'adorais ce prénom, au fait - voulait rester avec moi. Mon sourire s'élargit.  
  
En passant près de moi, Ron grogna : « Ne fais rien de stupide, Malfoy. Si tu fais du mal à Harry en quoi que ce soit, je te tue »  
  
Harry ? Quel Harry ? Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de Harry. J'avais besoin d'une distraction. Harry venait de me briser le c?ur. Je n'avais pas besoin de Harry. J'avais Charlie pour me le faire oublier. Il était plus vieux - mais pas trop -, beau et extraordinairement attirant. Et en plus, il me regardait avec le même intérêt que je le regardais.  
  
Quand Ron fut parti, Charlie dit : « Tu veux parler ? »  
  
« De quoi ? »  
  
« De ce qui t'embête »  
  
Non, je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais oublier.  
  
« Y'a rien qui m'embête » répondis-je, agacé.  
  
Il me prit la main et je frémis. « Allez viens. Allons marcher »  
  
Et je le suivis.  
  
****  
  
Charlie était un mec génial. Et il me dit qu'il était bi. En marchant avec lui au bord du lac, je me rendis compte de deux choses. Premièrement, que j'avais envie de l'embrasser parce que personne ne serait capable de lui résister. Et deuxièmement, que Harry était vraiment plus qu'une simple obsession parce que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à lui. Ca me collait à la peau. Je me sentais comme si je le trahissais alors que c'était l'inverse. C'était lui qui était avec Cho Chang, pas moi. C'était lui qui m'avait caché des choses. J'avais le droit d'être ici avec Charlie. J'avais le droit.  
  
« T'es sympa pour un Malfoy » dit-il.  
  
J'eus un sourire narquois. « T'es sympa pour un Weasley »  
  
Il rit. « Tous les Weasley sont cool, Draco »  
  
« Je ne peux pas en dire autant des Malfoy »  
  
« Tu sais, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire avec Harry, à ta place. Peut-être que c'était un malentendu »  
  
Je lui avais raconté mon histoire avec Harry. Ben quoi ? Charlie Weasley était un homme très persuasif. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de mes sentiments. Je venais de le rencontrer, par Merlin ! C'était un parfait inconnu. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'ai trouvé ça facile de lui ouvrir mon c?ur. Il semblait comprendre ce que j'endurais. C'était étonnant la façon dont nous étions connectés. Je n'avais pas peur de lui montrer le vrai Draco Malfoy. En plus, je ne pouvais pas dire non à ses yeux verts - ils étaient comme ceux de Harry. Merde.  
  
« Peut-être »  
  
Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra.  
  
« Harry n'est pas ce genre de mec, tu sais. Peut-être qu'il est juste déconcerté par ses sentiments »  
  
« Je ne sais pas »  
  
« Tu l'aimes ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
Ca sortit de ma bouche à toute vitesse.  
  
« Alors tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à te dire »  
  
Je souris. « Tu sais, j'arrive pas à croire que je t'aie ouvert mon c?ur. Harry est un sujet délicat de ma vie et j'ai toujours trouvé dur de parler de lui à quelqu'un »  
  
« Eh bien, Bill m'a toujours dit que j'avais l'étrange capacité de faire parler les gens de leurs sentiments »  
  
« Il a raison. C'est un sortilège ? »  
  
« Pas du tout ! C'est juste moi et mon extraordinaire personnalité ! »  
  
« Et ta belle gueule » dis-je, le regrettant immédiatement.  
  
Je rougis. Il sourit. Quelle connerie !  
  
« Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer » proposa-t-il.  
  
« Ouais »  
  
Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, je saisis l'occasion et jetai un coup d'?il à ses fesses. Wow. Cependant, il le remarqua, et j'eus très honte de moi.  
  
« Pas de problème, tu peux regarder » me provoqua-t-il.  
  
Honte sur nous !  
  
« Je suis désolé » dis-je.  
  
« Oh, ne le sois pas. Je sais que je suis appétissant ! »  
  
Appétissant ? C'était tellement le bon mot pour le décrire ! Je ris. C'était vraiment un mec marrant.  
  
« Et vaniteux, aussi » fis-je remarquer.  
  
« T'as raison. Tu sais, t'es mignon. J'espère que Harry se rend compte de ce qu'il a »  
  
Il me toucha légèrement le visage. C'était tellement tentant. Mais peu importait sa beauté, j'étais totalement amoureux de Harry.  
  
« Bonne chance avec Harry »  
  
« Merci »  
  
En le regardant s'éloigner, je regrettai que mon c?ur soit déjà pris. Harry était tellement compliqué et Charlie était tout le contraire. Cependant, j'aimais Harry. J'étais tellement bête...La vie était une véritable plaie, la plupart du temps.  
  
Voilààààà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? A mardi ! 


	11. Appelez ça de la jalousie

Ouaaaaaaiiiiiissssssss ! J'ai 100 reviews, j'ai 100 reviews, j'ai 100 reviews...Attendez, je fais la danse de la victoire lol. Voilà, c'est fait, je peux me calmer. Donc, bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et fidèles reviewers...Bon, ça fait un peu trop journaliste, mais bon...Bref, il va y avoir un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, enfin, si on peut appeler ça de l'action  
  
; )).  
  
Cora : coucou toi ! Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est gentil ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
  
0 : voici la suite !  
  
ccilia johnson : je suis contente que le bouche à oreille fonctionne ! Et merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Elava : ah, toujours présente ! C'est gentil ! C'est vrai qu'on s'imagine bien les situations. Pour le POV de Harry, Blanche Malfoy est en train de l'écrire justement, donc je vous le mettrai en ligne dès la fin de cette fic. Le POV de Harry sera moins long, puisqu'on connaît déjà l'histoire, mais il promet d'être très intéressant et résoudra, je l'espère, les interrogations qu'on se pose ! Voilà !  
  
Nicolina : merci merci ! T'es pas au bout de tes surprises, parce que la fin de ce chapitre est, comment dire...suspense, suspense !  
  
Sophie : merci merci, c'est vrai que Blanche Malfoy écrit très bien.  
  
Myley : ça y est, je suis écarlate ! c'est trop gentil ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !  
  
Chari : merci ! Et tu auras l'excuse de Harry dans ce chapitre...et d'autres choses...  
  
Glenouille : c'est vrai que Charlie est un perso ambigu dans cette fic. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est marrant ! Et tu verras bien, si tout s'arrangera...Si je te le dis, c'est pas drôle...Oui, je suis méchante ! Gnark Gnark !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
Chapitre 11 : APPELEZ-CA DE LA JALOUSIE  
  
Charlie resta deux jours à Poudlard et je m'amusai follement. C'était vraiment un rêve, ce mec. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui ne soupirait pas quand il passait et je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. Je soupirais beaucoup, moi aussi. Charlie et moi passâmes de supers moments ensemble. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point c'était facile de discuter avec lui. Il semblait apprécier ma compagnie autant que j'appréciais la sienne car il était toujours en train de me chercher. Je souriais de toutes mes dents à chaque fois qu'il venait me chercher entre les cours.  
  
Le meilleur de tout, c'était que Harry était jaloux. OUI ! Je pouvais sentir sa jalousie dans chacun de ses gestes et dans chaque regard qu'il me lançait. Il enrageait chaque fois que Charlie lui demandait s'il savait où j'étais. Je le savais car je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux. Charlie le faisait exprès. Son but était de faire avouer à Harry ses sentiments pour moi.  
  
« Ce que tu dois faire, c'est l'ignorer et sortir avec quelqu'un qui représente une réelle menace » m'expliqua-t-il. « Comme moi ! Ignore-le simplement pendant deux ou trois jours. Il croira qu'il t'a perdu et il te parlera. Prépare-toi bien car ce ne sera pas une conversation facile. Il viendra à toi muni de toutes ses armes et de tous ses sorts »  
  
Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait, mais je fis ce qu'il me dit. Charlie m'expliqua que Hermione n'avait pas été une menace pour Harry car elle n'était pas du bon sexe. Mais avec Charlie, les choses étaient différentes. D'une part, j'étais réellement attiré par lui. Et d'autre part, c'était un meilleur acteur que Hermione.  
  
Mais nous ne nous embrassions pas. Il voulait faire bonne impression à Dumbledore et il refusait de tout gâcher en sortant réellement avec un élève. J'essayai de lui dire qu'il ne serait pas MON prof, puisqu'il commencerait à enseigner l'année suivante. Mais il n'en eut que faire. C'était un mec responsable, malgré ses pitreries.  
  
Même sans les baisers et les câlins, nous réussîmes à faire enrager Harry. Il était jaloux, non seulement parce que Charlie et moi pouvions être un couple, mais aussi parce que nous pouvions être des amis. Harry et moi avions fait face à des difficultés majeures pour devenir amis. Mais Charlie et moi n'avions eu aucun problème et ça le tuait.  
  
Charlie plaisanta à ce propos. Il dit que lui seul pouvait être mon ami parce qu'il était le meilleur dresseur de dragons de tous les temps. Hahaha. Ce connard se foutait de la gueule de mon nom. Je ne ris pas, bien sûr. C'était la chose la plus stupide que j'avais jamais entendue.  
  
En tous cas, Harry essaya de me parler alors que je quittais le cour de Potions. Je lui dis que j'étais trop occupé et que nous pourrions discuter plus tard. J'étais froid et distant. En un sens, je me détestai pour lui faire ça, mais j'en avais marre.  
  
Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.  
  
« Tu avais toujours le temps pour moi » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Eh bien, les choses changent »  
  
« Mais ... »  
  
« Je suis en retard pour le prochain cours. Nous pourrons parler plus tard. Oh, attends, plus tard je vais à Pré au Lard avec Charlie. Nous devrons remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Désolé. A plus »  
  
Il sembla si perdu que je fus sur le point de tout envoyer balader. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser.  
  
« Ecoute Draco, je sais que tu es furieux contre moi, mais Cho ... »  
  
« Je m'en fous »  
  
Et je le plantai là. Ce fut la chose la plus difficile que j'avais jamais faite.  
  
****  
  
Le jour où Charlie rentra chez lui, il pleuvait. Je me sentais triste parce que je perdais un bon ami, même si cet ami était un Weasley. J'appréciais vraiment ce mec. Il me promit qu'on resterait en contact. Je le regardai s'en aller, et je restai quelques temps sous la pluie. J'avais toujours aimé la pluie. Peu importait qu'il pleuve à verse ; c'était agréable de sentir la pluie toucher ma peau, comme un amant exigeant. Ca me rappelait aussi une chanson appelée « Kiss the Rain », de Billie Myers. Embrasser la pluie ...Le mieux de tout serait d'embrasser Harry sous la pluie. Ca serait très érotique.  
  
Quand je revins dans ma chambre, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. J'enlevai mes chaussures et ma chemise, et j'étais sur le point d'ôter le reste de mes vêtements quand je remarquai que Harry était assis sur mon lit et me regardait avec un mélange de désir et de haine. Alors qu'il se levait et marchait vers moi, je déglutis péniblement. Je n'avais jamais vu Harry avec cet air-là. Il était si déterminé. A faire quoi ?  
  
Je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, cependant. Il m'empoigna et me cloua les mains au mur. Je sentis son souffle caresser son visage, et son érection toucher la mienne. J'étais là, trempé et rempli de désir, et il frotta son corps contre le mien jusqu'à ce qu'il me rende fou.  
  
J'essayais de l'embrasser et il me taquinait en éloignant ses lèvres des miennes chaque fois que j'osais me rapprocher. Il permettait seulement que nos lèvres se frôlent une seconde, puis il se reculait. Je grognai, frustré. Il me torturait. Ce n'était plus le Harry Potter innocent que je connaissais. Cet Harry-là était bien loin pour le moment. J'adorais l'autre Harry, mais celui-ci ...celui-ci me faisait brûler. Dieu, j'étais en feu ...Je voulais sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? » osai-je demander.  
  
« Chut » souffla-t-il.  
  
Ok. Pas de bavardage. Il ne voulait pas parler. Ca m'allait très bien ! Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nous pouvions simplement passer aux choses sérieuses. J'étais tout à fait d'accord. Il déboutonna mon pantalon et l'enleva, s'agenouillant devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Il était si totalement délicieux. J'avais complètement oublié Charlie. En ce moment, Charlie n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de mon Harry. Oui, c'était le mien ! J'étais son premier ; j'avais tous les droits de dire qu'il était à moi, même si ça faisait possessif. J'étais possessif. J'étais un Malfoy.  
  
Il fit courir sa langue le long de ma virilité. J'en perdis l'équilibre. Mes jambes me trahirent. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena vers le lit. Je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il allait me prendre. Et je n'avais pas tort. Il me prit, en effet. Même si pourtant je m'étais juré de ne pas être au-dessous, car j'aimais être toujours au-dessus, je le laissai me prendre.  
  
Ca fit un peu mal. J'étais un peu rouillé, depuis le temps. Mais même en étant passionné et sauvage, Harry demeurait très doux et très tendre. Alors qu'il bougeait en moi, il me murmura combien j'étais important pour lui et combien il me désirait. Je devins fou. Je crus entendre un feu d'artifice quelque part.  
  
« Tu es à moi » chuchota-t-il. « Tu es à moi ...Dis-moi que tu es à moi »  
  
« Je suis à toi » dis-je dans un souffle. « Je suis tout à toi »  
  
Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de me le demander. Je lui appartenait depuis longtemps à présent.  
  
Je le laissais faire tout ce qu'il voulait et il ne me déçut pas. Ses baisers brûlaient mes lèvres et je suppliais pour en avoir plus. Mon corps était à sa disposition. J'étais là, étalé sur mon lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, possédé par Harry Potter. Je faisais des bruits dont je n'avais même pas idée. Et il aimait les entendre, je pouvais le dire juste en regardant ses yeux qui pétillaient. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, mais ce n'était pas de douleur. C'était trop de plaisir pour moi pour que je le prenne tout d'un coup.  
  
Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, changeant de positions, en inventant de nouvelles, parsemant le corps de l'autre de suçons. Vers quatre heures du matin, nous fûmes épuisés. J'eus à peine la force d'encercler sa taille de mon bras. Il me donna un dernier et tendre baiser. J'avais vraiment envie d'y répondre, mais j'étais si fatigué. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je lui répondis pas. Enfin, je m'endormis.  
  
****  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Je me réveillai, très désorienté. C'était presque dix heures du matin. Harry n'était pas à côté de moi et je flippai. Après cette nuit si parfaite, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. Il fallait tellement qu'on parle. Il fallait tellement qu'il me le dise. Il le devait ! Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pu me faire l'amour comme ça s'il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Je le savais. Je n'avais pas tort. S'il vous plaît, faites que je n'aie pas tort.  
  
J'entendis un bruit dans la salle de bains et je soupirai de soulagement. Il était toujours là. Dieu, pendant un moment, j'ai crus que tout était perdu pour toujours. Ouais, je savais que j'étais mélodramatique. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et c'était chiant.  
  
Nu, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains en l'entendant ouvrir le jet d'eau. Je le regardai un moment, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, l'enveloppant parfaitement. Je suivis des yeux une goutte qui descendit le long de son ventre et atterrit sur son érection trempée. Je gémis malgré moi. Je voulais être cette goutte d'eau. Tu l'emmerdes la goutte d'eau, Draco ! Je voulais être l'EAU. L'eau était sur tout son corps, pas la goutte. Cependant, elle était nichée dans un lieu très intéressant ...Et la goutte était une partie de l'eau ...Je veux dire, goutte, eau, quelle était la différence ? Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Harry Potter était juste devant moi, nu, mouillé et prêt à faire la fête. Pas étonnant que ce à quoi je pensais n'ait aucun sens !  
  
« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demandai-je, ce qui le fit me regarder avec surprise.  
  
Je remarquai qu'il commençait à haleter et que sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait de haut en bas. C'était bien. J'entrai dans le compartiment de douche, trop impatient pour attendre sa réponse. Je pris le savon et lui lavai le corps avec. Il ferma les yeux et approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Je l'embrassai ; il n'y avait rien d'autre que je pouvais faire. Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je perdis le sens de la réalité.  
  
Il me fit sien une fois de plus, et je ne m'en plaignis pas.  
  
****  
  
Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre et Harry bailla.  
  
« Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit » expliqua-t-il en s'étendant sur mon lit pour se reposer.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ? »  
  
« Non. Je suis resté debout toute la nuit »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en enfilant mes vêtements.  
  
« Je ne sais pas »  
  
« Harry ... » commençai-je, de l'inquiétude dans ma voix. Puis je m'arrêtai.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Rien n'allait bien entre nous, et peu importait combien ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit était esxtraordinaire. Il avait été avec Cho Chang, me trompant. Ou peut-être qu'il la trompait avec moi. C'était tellement la pagaille que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Et il avait beaucoup d'explications à me donner !  
  
« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que Cho Chang foutait là ? » demandai-je, furieux.  
  
Harry soupira. « Cette rencontre était prévue depuis longtemps »  
  
« Quoi ? Et t'avais l'intention de m'en parler, un jour ? Je veux dire, j'ai le droit de savoir Harry ! »  
  
« Oui. Mais j'ai oublié »  
  
« Tu as oublié ? ». J'étais tellement énervé que je faillis m'étrangler. Espèce de crétin ! « DEHORS ! Fous le camp ! »  
  
« Draco ... »  
  
« Non, Harry ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je t'aime ! »  
  
« Merde ! Et Charlie, hein ? C'est vrai, pour quelqu'un qui prétend être fou amoureux de moi, tu m'as sacrément vite oublié quand t'as commencé à sortir avec Charlie ! Pas un jour ne s'était passé que t'étais déjà dans ses bras ! » m'accusa Harry. « Et t'appelles ça de l'amour ? »  
  
« Tu étais avec elle »  
  
« Non, c'est faux. Et ça ne t'excuse pas ! »  
  
« Charlie et moi sommes des amis, Harry »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr »  
  
Je perdis patience. « C'est toi qui me doit une explication, Potter ! »  
  
« Cho et moi sommes des amis »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr »  
  
C'était tellement ridicule !  
  
« C'est ridicule ! Je dis la vérité, Malfoy. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon rendez-vous avec elle, mais je suis honnête quand je dis que j'avais complètement oublié ! Notre relation ne m'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à nous ! »  
  
Relation ? Hmm. Allions-nous enfin quelque part ?  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par relation ? »  
  
« Je veux dire que ...je ...eh bien, nous avons une relation, non ? Ca ne sert à rien de le nier »  
  
« Tu l'as pourtant très bien fait et tu m'as presque rendu dingue en cours de route ! Tu étais celui qui faisait un blocage, que tu l'admettes ou non ! »  
  
« Je ne faisais pas un blocage ! C'est pas vrai ! »  
  
Je lui lançai un regard furieux.  
  
« Ok, alors peut-être que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer mon homosexualité tout de suite. Ca ne veut pas dire que je faisais un blocage »  
  
Nouveau regard furieux.  
  
« Merde ! » jura-t-il. « J'avais peur, d'accord ? J'avais peur de tout ! Mais ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était que tu te lasses de moi. Tu as vraiment une sacrée réputation, Draco ! Les gens disent que tu es froid et insensible et que tes liaisons ne durent pas ! Que tu changes constamment de partenaires et que tu es célèbre pour briser le c?ur des gens. Alors j'étais effrayé ! Excuse-moi ! »  
  
Ouh la ! La façon dont il avait dit cela ... Ca me donna l'impression d'être un débauché. Je n'étais pas comme ça ! J'avais étais très sélectif dans le choix de mes partenaires ET je n'avais pas été jusqu'au bout avec tous. Franchement, j'avais seulement couché avec deux mecs et une fille. Harry était le troisième. Ok, j'avais eu plus d'aventures que la plupart des gens. Mais je n'avais pas couché avec tous ! Et j'avais toujours été clair sur le fait que je ne recherchais pas l'amour. Je l'avais déjà trouvé, et la raison pour laquelle je collectionnais les conquêtes avait été principalement pour oublier Harry. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le lui expliquer. Il ne sembla pas y croire au début et je lui dis d'aller au diable.  
  
« Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
  
« Depuis toujours ! Mais je ne l'ai admis que récemment »  
  
« Quand exactement ? »  
  
Aaargh ! J'avais tellement envie de le frapper. « Quand, Potter ? Quand nous avons commencé à traîner ensemble »  
  
« T'as couché avec Hermione ? »  
  
Pourquoi posait-il toutes ces questions ?  
  
« Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Tu devrais connaître ton amie mieux que ça, Potter ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça ! »  
  
« Je sais. Elle me l'a dit »  
  
« Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu de demandé ? »  
  
« Chai pas » dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Je serrai les poings. « Parle-moi de Cho Chang. Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ? »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, c'est une amie ! J'avais le béguin pour elle mais c'est fini maintenant. Ca a juste été pendant un moment. Elle était folle amoureuse de Cédric, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Nous sommes sortis deux fois ensemble et nous nous sommes rendus compte que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. Nous avons décidé d'être amis. Ca m'a fait mal, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à te remarquer et ... »  
  
« Depuis quand ? »  
  
« Depuis quand quoi ? »  
  
« Depuis quand t'as commencé à me remarquer ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. L'année dernière, je crois. Après la défaite de Voldemort. Tu étais différent. Tu m'intriguais »  
  
Je l'intriguais. C'était plutôt un bon signe, non ?  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Et quand t'es venu me parler à la bibliothèque ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti quelque chose... Je savais pas ce que c'était, mais ça m'a plu. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ton défi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. Mais tu vois, j'étais pas prêt à l'accepter. J'étais déboussolé. Ce que tu me faisais ressentir ...Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. Même Cho n'avait pas éveillé en moi des émotions aussi fortes. En plus, après la mort de Hagrid et tout ça, je voulais simplement rester seul. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir et tu m'as fais ressentir des choses. Je t'ai détesté pour ça »  
  
Ma gorge se serra et je baissai la tête. Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait jamais à surmonter le fait qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi. Il me détesterait toujours. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.  
  
« Je savais que tu mentais à propos de Dumbledore »  
  
Je relevai la tête. « Je ne mentais pas ! ». Bon, d'accord.  
  
Harry eut un faible sourire. « Si, tu mentais. Dumbledore t'a couvert, mais je le connais mieux qu'il ne le pense. Il ne t'aurait jamais demandé te m'aider, Draco. Pour tout le monde, tu étais simplement mon ennemi et tu me détestais. Pourtant, je m'en foutais. J'aimais bien t'avoir dans les parages. Je me disais que nous pourrions être amis. Je voulais être ton ami, Dieu sait pourquoi »  
  
« Eh bien, merci » dis-je amèrement.  
  
« Comprends-moi ! Tu as été horrible avec moi pendant tellement longtemps »  
  
« Je sais ». Je rebaissai la tête. Merde !  
  
« Le truc, c'était qu'il y avait trop de sentiments non résolus entre nous. Il n'y avait pas seulement de la haine, mais quelque chose qui était né de cette soi-disant amitié. Quelque chose de plus fort. J'ai pris peur, comme d'habitude. Je suis vraiment un sacré trouillard. De toutes façons, l'amitié n'a pas marché parce que nous n'étions pas des amis. Pas exactement. Je te désirais et tu me désirais. Quelle genre d'amitié était- ce ? La première fois qu'on s'est battus, j'étais vraiment furieux contre toi, mais j'étais encore plus furieux contre moi. J'étais une épave, Draco. Tu m'as aidé. Je ne m'aimais pas et je n'aimais pas ma vie. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, plus rien n'avait de sens pour moi. Tellement de gens avaient été tués et je me sentais responsable. Alors, les autres ont continué leurs vies, mais pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Et je ne comprenais pas comment les autres le pouvaient. Et puis t'es venu et j'ai un peu oublié cette souffrance »  
  
« Oh, Harry ... »  
  
Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui pris la main.  
  
« Quand on s'est réconciliés, tout semblait se remettre en place. Mais j'étais déjà damné. J'avais tellement envie de toi que j'ai même inventé cette règle stupide ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu l'aies acceptée ! Tu devais vraiment être désespéré ! » plaisanta Harry.  
  
« Oh oui, je l'étais » avouai-je. C'était plus la peine de le cacher. Harry m'avait ouvert son c?ur. Le moins que je pouvais faire était de lui confier mes peurs, moi aussi. « J'étais tellement désespéré que j'aurais pris tout ce que tu m'aurais donné. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas empêché le fait que tu me rendes dur comme du bois avec ton petit massage innocent ! »  
  
Harry gloussa. « Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention »  
  
« Je te crois, Harry »  
  
Il me caressa tout doucement les cheveux et je ronronnai comme un chat.  
  
« Cette règle m'a fait perdre le peu de sang-froid que j'avais » continua-t- il. Je ne sais pas comment diable j'ai pu être un tel idiot aussi longtemps et comment t'as pu le supporter. T'embrasser était une torture. Une torture dans le bon sens ! » ajouta-t-il vivement. « J'adorais t'embrasser et je refusais que tu me touches parce que j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'effrayais. Mes sentiments m'effrayaient. Mais je me rendis finalement compte que je repoussais l'inévitable. C'était pas la peine de lutter. Tu avais mal, je pouvais le sentir chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait. Tu en voulais plus et moi j'étais trop trouillard pour céder. Le jour où je me suis réveillé dans tes bras et au son de ta voix qui me disait 'mon amour'. »  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça ! » mentis-je.  
  
« Si ! Je l'ai entendu ! »  
  
« Tu dormais ! »  
  
« Tu m'as bien appelé 'mon amour', hein ? « demanda Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Qu'il aille au diable ! « Oui » avouai-je brusquement.  
  
Harry m'embrassa sur la joue. « T'es tellement adorable quand t'es en colère »  
  
Je le regardai, indigné. Bon, au moins il me trouvait adorable.  
  
« Alors on s'est caressés, on a fait l'amour et wow. Cette nuit fut tellement ...incroyable. Désolé pour le manque de mots. Je suis pas bon dans ce genre de truc »  
  
« Tu te débrouilles très bien »  
  
« Enfin, c'est pas important. Parce que Charlie et a tout gâché »  
  
« Non ! Cho Chang est arrivée ! C'est elle qui a tout gâché ! »  
  
« Si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer avant ... »  
  
« Ca semblait évident, Harry ? Et puis d'abord, comment a-t-elle pu nous trouver dans cette salle ? »  
  
« Ron. Il a pris la Carte des Maraudeurs et m'a trouvé à partir de là »  
  
Ah d'accord. La super carte de Harry. J'aurais dû y penser avant.  
  
« Et même, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »  
  
« Rien de particulier. On s'était mis d'accord pour se voir de temps en temps juste pour se raconter les derniers trucs. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle était heureuse avec sa petite amie »  
  
« Sa petite amie ? »  
  
« Oui. Elle sort avec une femme »  
  
Je ris. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Merci mon Dieu ! Cho Chang aimait les femmes ! Oui !  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? »  
  
« Je lui ai dit que ...je ...eh bien, je ... »  
  
« Dis-le ! »  
  
« D'abord, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour Charlie. Vous aviez l'air très intimes, tous les deux »  
  
« Je l'apprécie comme ami. Il est marrant. Et il est sympa pour un Weasley. Mais je ne l'aime pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mon c?ur est déjà pris. Je pensais que c'était déjà évident que je t'aimais. Et je le pense, Harry. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi »  
  
Il sourit et m'embrassa. J'étais tellement heureux que je ne pouvais même pas décrire ce que je ressentais. Il était sur le point de me dire qu'il m'aimait, lui aussi, je le savais. J'en étais tellement sûr que mon c?ur s'arrêta presque de battre. Je remarquai que ses mains étaient moites et que son c?ur battait à toute vitesse. J'attendis les mots et ...  
  
Quelqu'un frappa avec insistance à ma porte. C'était Rogue et derrière lui, il y avait un homme chauve avec une horrible cicatrice sur le visage. La cicatrice de Harry était charmante. Celle de l'homme donnait juste la chair de poule. Je vis le badge sur son uniforme et mon sang se glaça. C'était un Auror. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Rogue me regardait avec pitié et inquiétude.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard dégoûté, puis ses yeux revinrent sur moi, avec tristesse. « Cet homme travaille pour le Ministère »  
  
Je sais, je sais ! Continue !  
  
« Draco Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation » annonça l'Auror d'une voix sans réplique.  
  
OUI, je sais, cette fin est absolument affreuse, comment allez-vous pouvoir résister à cette torture incommensurable ? Bon je me calme et je vais prendre une douche froide. A jeudi et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer !  
  
P.S : avouez que vous ne vous en doutiez pas pour Cho, hein ? lol 


	12. Appelez ça des ennuis

Kikou ! Snif, c'est bientôt la fin de la fic...eh oui, il y a 14 chapitres et on en est au 12ème, donc faites le compte...M'enfin, je suis en train de vous traduire le POV de Harry, y'a des trucs qu'on sait déjà, donc ça sera plus rapide c'est normal, mais on apprend quelques petites choses intéressantes...enfin, vous verrez bien...Merci toujours pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à traduire ! Et je fais aussi un coucou à ceux qui me lisent et que je connais pas, j'espère que ça vous plaît !  
  
Sailor Digitale : tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, en fait, Draco a pas fait grand chose mais bon, c'est un bout de son passé qui resurgit (c'est beau, non ? lol)...  
  
Petite Ange : bonjour nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. C'est normal que ça soit un peu hot, parce que l'auteur l'a classée R, donc vous étiez avertis, gnark, gnark. Sinon, c'est vrai que les fins de chapitre sont généralement sadiques, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Blanche Malfoy (oui, je sais, ça fait rapporteuse, mais bon, c'est vrai, na ! :p). Bon, je fais passer le message : Petite Ange voudrait savoir si quelqu'un voulait faire une fic R Draco/Ron ou Ron/Hermione, donc si vous êtes intéressés, manifestez-vous ! En tous cas, ce ne sera pas moi car je n'aime pas trop Ron, désolée !  
  
Hedwige : oh, encore une nouvelle ! Chouette ! C'est normal que ton cerveau fasse un blocage , puisque ce que Draco a fait n'a pas été évoqué avant, donc...suspense (enfin, on a la réponse dans ce chapitre). Merci pour tous tes compliments, mais je suis quand même pas 'bilingue', j'en suis encore loin ! Et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis sur les autres chapitres.  
  
Lilas O'Connor : merci de continuer à lire cette fic et à me reviewer, ça fait toujours super plaisir. Pour ta question, réponse dans ce chapitre !  
  
Amy Potter : bof, moi ce perso je l'aime pas trop, mais ça va, dans cette fic il est sympa et marrant, donc ça passe. Mais je respecte ton point de vue, chacun ses goûts...Merci pour ta review !  
  
Nicolina : ah lala, fidèle depuis le début, c'est-y pas gentil ! C'est vrai que ça avance, mais bon, c'est bientôt la fin, donc c'est normal. Le dernier chapitre sera le plus long de tous. C'est vrai que ces fins de chapitre à suspense sont très utilisées ! Bisous !  
  
Lunarde : tes désirs sont des ordres, très chère !  
  
Glenouille : et oui, il faut toujours que quelqu'un gâche tout au moment critique...Euh, petite précision, dans cette fic, Draco est à 99% à Blanche Malfoy, et 1% à moi ! Donc c'est MA propriété ! :)) Non mais ! Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt !  
  
Elava : j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas me reviewer, mais tu es là, comme d'habitude. Donc, un seul mot : MERCI ! Je remarque que tes passages préférés sont bien ciblés...je me trompe ? (air innocent). Bisous et au prochain chapitre, j'espère.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 12 : APPELEZ-CA DES ENNUIS  
  
Je me réveillai en n'ayant aucune idée d'où j'étais ou de pourquoi j'étais là. Et alors tout me revint de plein fouet, comme un Cognard dans le ventre. Un type du Ministère était venu pour m'arrêter. J'étais condamné. Ils m'enverraient à Azkaban, cet endroit horrible que certains des plus célèbres humanistes de la communauté des sorciers essayaient par tous les moyens de fermer. Ils absorberaient mon âme, ils me briseraient. Et j'avais été si proche...Harry avait presque avoué ses sentiments pour moi. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste envers moi ? Pourquoi devais-je souffrir comme ça ?  
  
J'avais de gros, gros ennuis. Mais je n'étais pas encore à Azkaban. J'étais dans une petite chambre de Poudlard, seul. Je ne savais pas encore quel crime j'avais commis - ce qui était totalement injuste - mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. En plus, j'avais une idée de ce que cela pouvait être. J'avais jeté au feu des papiers compromettants au sujet de mon père, juste parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. A la fin de tout, juste avant que Lucius n'ait été arrêté, il m'avait supplié de lui pardonner et j'avais été trop faible pour le lui refuser. Alors, il m'avait demandé de faire disparaître quelques papiers qui étaient caché dans son bureau. Je l'avais fait. Je savais que je brûlerais en enfer pour ça, mais je n'avais pas pu les laisser incriminer mon père.  
  
Je ne savais pas ce que ces papiers contenaient. Franchement, je ne voulais pas savoir.  
  
« M. Malfoy » dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
« Professeur »  
  
« Ils veulent vous emmener »  
  
« Je sais »  
  
« Je ne les laisserai pas faire ». Il sourit.  
  
Puis il m'expliqua de quoi j'étais accusé. J'avais raison. Ces satanés papiers. Ce satané moment de faiblesse. Quelqu'un m'avait vu en train de les brûler. Ryan Farley, mon premier amant. Je le détestais tellement. Il avait fait de ma vie un enfer quand nous étions ensembles. Mais finalement, mon père avait mis un terme à ma folie. Je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler de Ryan, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais comment pouvait-il témoigner contre moi ? Comment pouvait-il savoir pour ces papiers ?  
  
« Est-ce que Harry est au courant ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Oui, M. Potter a menacé de faire un énorme scandale s'ils ne le laissaient pas rester dans mon bureau »  
  
J'eus envie que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse. J'avais tellement honte. Harry allait me haïr maintenant.  
  
« Il veut vous voir » m'informa Dumbledore. « Dois-je le laisser entrer ? »  
  
Oui ! Non, attendez. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas voir la haine dans ses yeux. Je...  
  
« Je ne sais pas »  
  
« M. Malfoy, si vous voulez un conseil, laissez-le entrer »  
  
Je suivis son conseil. Comme il entrait, Dumbledore nous laissa seuls. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment. Je voyais sa confusion. Ses yeux me suppliaient de lui dire que tout ceci n'était que des mensonges et que j'étais innocent. Oh, Harry, comme j'aimerais pouvoir simplement le dire. Mais je n'étais pas innocent. Je ne l'avais jamais été. J'étais un Malfoy.  
  
« Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Je hochai la tête.  
  
« Tu as détruit des preuves contre ton père » continua-t-il et j'acquiesçai à nouveau. « Je croyais que tu le détestais »  
  
« Je le déteste. Tout en ne le détestant pas. Tu peux me comprendre ? Je n'ai pas pu lui dire 'non' quand il m'a demandé...Il a dit qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il n'a pas été tout le temps un mauvais père. Lui et moi, on a eu de bons moments ensembles. Et je lui devais une dette. Il m'avait sauvé de moi-même et de ma stupidité »  
  
Alors je lui expliquai tout à propos de Ryan et de notre relation malsaine. Je lui dis que quand j'avais rencontré Ryan pour la première fois, je me considérais comme l'homme le plus mauvais de la terre. Ma volonté était très basse, proche de zéro. Ryan était charmant, mais c'était aussi un connard fini. Il prenait avantage de chacune de mes faiblesses. Il m'avait presque détruit. Mais Lucius m'avait sauvé de sa désagréable compagnie. C'était cette dette que je devais à mon père.  
  
Je fermai les yeux et attendis le gros sermon que je savais mériter. Je m'attendais à ce que Harry me hurle combien j'étais faible et ignoble, et à ce qu'il m'abandonne. Mais il ne fit aucune de ces choses. Il m'enlaça par derrière et posa la tête sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Je le serrai très fort dans mes bras, ne voulant jamais qu'il s'en aille.  
  
« Il ne m'a pas vu, Harry. Il n'a pas pu ! Il n'était même pas chez moi ce jour-là ! Mon père lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds sur les terres des Malfoy. Et ces papiers...Ils ne changeront rien ! Mon père est déjà en prison ! Le Ministère a assez de preuves contre lui pour une éternité ! C'est entièrement la faute de Ryan ! il veut se venger de moi ! »  
  
« Je ne le laisserai pas faire »  
  
Quelque chose brûlait dans les yeux de Harry. Je voyais le dégoût lui dévorer les entrailles.  
  
« Tu me détestes ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Bien sûr que non ». Il me caressa le visage. « Je ne sais pas si ce que tu as fait était bien ou mal, mais qui suis-je pour te juger ? Je ne te déteste pas, Draco. Mais je suis vraiment à deux doigts d'aller casser la gueule à ce Ryan pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! »  
  
Il voulait me protéger. C'était si mignon.  
  
« Il veut encore te faire du mal, c'est évident. Je ne le laisserai pas faire »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, Harry ?»  
  
Il me regarda, déterminé. « Je peux faire beaucoup de choses. Attends de voir »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
Il m'embrassa fermement. « Je reviendrai plus tard. J'ai un tas de choses à faire, là tout de suite »  
  
Et il partit.  
  
****  
  
Pas un jour ne s'était écoulé et je me sentais comme un oiseau pris au piège. La pièce était convenable et tous les professeurs essayaient de la rendre aussi confortable que possible, mais j'étais toujours enfermé. Je détestais ça ! Je n'avais pas ma baguette magique, Harry n'était pas revenu...La seule qui vint me tenir compagnie fut Hermione.  
  
« Harry est occupé. Mais il m'a demandé de te faire savoir qu'il serait bientôt de retour »  
  
« De retour ? Il n'est pas ici ? Où est-il ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce qu'il me l'a demandé »  
  
« Oh, c'est inestimable ! ». Qu'il aille au diable !  
  
Je savais que c'était inutile de la faire parler car elle ne dirait rien. Elle était fidèle à Harry et c'était une Griffondor.  
  
« Au moins, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, hein ? »  
  
« Non, je ne peux pas, et ce pour une raison très simple. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ». Elle ne semblait pas ravie par ça. « Harry a emmené Ron avec lui pour son voyage à la prison de Lockham et... ». Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler. « Flûte ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! »  
  
J'eus le c?ur au bord des lèvres.  
  
« Il est allé à la prison de Lockham ? C'est où est mon père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Et Dumbledore l'a laissé y aller tout seul ? C'est vrai, franchement, Ron n'est pas un très bon garde du corps. Et Lockham n'est pas une prison sous haute surveillance comme Azkaban. Elle n'est pas sûre ! »  
  
« Elle est assez sûre. Et Rogue est allé avec eux »  
  
Bon, c'était au moins ça ! Rogue avait l'habitude de s'occuper des méchants et Lockham en était remplie. Rien qu'à imaginer Harry là-bas...Harry était leur ennemi numéro un - la plupart des prisonniers étaient là-bas à cause de leurs rapports avec Voldemort. Oh, mon Dieu ! C'était entièrement de ma faute ! Il était là-bas à cause de moi !   
  
« Arrête, Malfoy ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu es en train de t'accuser. Arrête ! C'était exactement pour ça que Harry ne voulait pas que tu saches »  
  
Harry et son complexe du héros...Je poussai un soupir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis coincé ici ! Personne ne me dit rien ! Et maintenant, Harry est allé dans le premier endroit qu'il devrait éviter à tout prix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Je ne vois aucune raison ! Seulement mon père mais...pourquoi parlerait-il à Lucius ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Malfoy ! Tu dois attendre. Je ne suis pas contente, moi non plus ! Je déteste être mise à l'écart ! »  
  
Je m'assis à côté d'elle. « Moi aussi, je déteste ça »  
  
« C'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi ? Harry a dit à tout le monde que tu es innocent »  
  
Oh, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Harry Potter, le petit saint, mentait pour moi. Je me détestai pour ça.  
  
« Je suis aussi innocent que je peux l'être » grimaçai-je.  
  
« D'accord »  
  
****  
  
Vers minuit, quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. C'était Harry et il avait un ?il au beurre noir. Je sortis immédiatement de mon lit et allai près de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, putain ?  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? »  
  
Il secoua la tête. « C'est rien »  
  
« Ne me prends pas pour un con, Harry ! »  
  
« Je me suis battu avec Farley. C'est un infect serpent ! Les choses qu'il a dites...Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il m'a cogné, lui aussi. Mais je l'ai salement amoché ! »  
  
« T'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu veux te faire arrêter, toi aussi ? »  
  
« Il m'a provoqué en premier ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! En plus, le Ministère n'est plus très convaincu de sa fiabilité en tant que témoin. Il a un casier judiciaire chargé chez la police moldue. Combats, viols... ». Harry frémit en disant cela. « Est-ce qu'il t'a... »  
  
« Oui ». Ce fut à mon tour de frissonner.  
  
« Draco... ». Il me prit dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé »  
  
« Pourquoi ? C'était pas ta faute »  
  
« C'est tellement un espèce de connard, et malsain en plus ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi le Ministère l'a écouté, d'abord »  
  
« Il peut être charmant quand il veut » dis-je amèrement.  
  
« Eh bien il n'était pas charmant aujourd'hui. Il était ivre et pathétique »  
  
« C'est bon à savoir. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh »  
  
« Dans une minute. Je voulais d'abord venir ici »  
  
J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fabriqué ces stupides badges 'Potter pue' en quatrième année ? Tu sens si bon... ». Je l'embrassai dans le cou et je l'entendis glousser. « Bien sûr, j'étais juste un gamin, à l'époque. Je t'aimais bien mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre »  
  
Nous nous embrassâmes tout doucement.  
  
« Je suis venu ici pour t'apporter un message de Dumbledore » dit-il. « Demain, tu vas avoir un procès »  
  
« Si tôt ? » paniquai-je.  
  
« C'est bon signe. Le Ministère sait qu'ils ont tort à ton sujet »  
  
« Mais ils n'ont pas tort »  
  
« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Farley n'est pas un bon témoin. Et quelqu'un témoignera en ta faveur »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Ton père »  
  
« Mon père ? Alors c'est pour ça que t'es allé à la prison de Lockham »  
  
Il fit la grimace. « Hermione t'a dit »  
  
« Ouais. Ne lui en veux pas »  
  
« Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir »  
  
« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Lucius, Harry ? »  
  
« Oui. C'était une conversation difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais on a fait un accord. Il a dit qu'il témoignera en ta faveur en disant que tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire avec ses affaires ou avec les Mangemorts. Il leur dira aussi que Ryan Farley a été un salaud de première avec toi et qu'il préparait sa revanche »  
  
J'étais abasourdi. Mon père ferait ça pour moi. Pourtant, j'étais coupable et ça me tuait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas soulagé de savoir ça ? » demanda-t- il.  
  
« Comment diable Ryan savait-il pour ces papiers, Harry ? »  
  
« C'était un des types qui ont aidé le Ministère à trouver ton père. Il était là le jour où Lucius a été arrêté et il t'a vu »  
  
« Alors pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps pour me faire coffrer ? »  
  
Harry ne dit rien mais il me regarda très sérieusement.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Il a découvert ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi et ça l'a carrément énervé »  
  
« Comment ? Qui lui a dit ? »  
  
« J'en ai aucune idée mais je trouverai qui c'était »  
  
« Alors il a fait toutes ces histoires parce que... »  
  
« Il est jaloux. Il est obsédé par toi. C'est un salopard éc?urant ! Il croit que tu reviendras à lui »  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu avec lui » déduisai-je.  
  
« C'est une des raisons, oui » admit-il, mal à l'aise. « Il voulait te faire chanter »  
  
« Pour que je retourne vers lui »  
  
« Oui. Et si tu l'avais fait, il aurait retiré son accusation contre toi »  
  
Merde.  
  
« J'ai tellement honte de tout ça » soupirai-je.  
  
« S'il te plaît, n'aies pas honte ». Il m'étreignit. « On a tous nos pêchés »  
  
Il m'embrassa si doucement et si tendrement que tous les os de mon corps fondirent.  
  
« Je dois y aller, mais je serai avec toi demain »  
  
« Sûr ? »  
  
Est-ce que je pouvais arrêter de me conduire comme un crétin en manque d'assurance ? Apparemment, non.  
  
« Oui. Et demain, tu seras libre »  
  
J'espérais qu'il avait raison.  
  
Alors, alors ? Commentaires, questions ? Je vous attends et à samedi ! 


	13. Appelez ça de l'espoir

Bonjour à tous! Eh oui, vous avez le chapitre un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, car je pars pour deux jours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le dernier chapitre sera disponible lundi, comme prévu. Je suis super contente car je reçois plein de reviews! C'est gentil à vous de me consacrer un petit peu de votre temps! En tous cas, après cette fic, j'enchaînerai sur le même rythme (donc mercredi) avec le POV de Harry, qui semble très attendu. Pour l'instant, l'auteur n'a fait que deux chapitres, mais faites-moi confiance, ils sont ENORMES (par la taille, je veux dire). Donc patience ... 

Cora: salut! Voici la suite et merci d'être toujours présente! 

Célina: coucou! J'espère que la suite de plaira! 

Hedwige: merci, vraiment, c'est super gentil! Et j'espère que tu suivras aussi mes autres traductions, hi hi! En ce qui concerne le happy end, ben je ne dis rien, suspense ... Mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien parfois d'avoir un truc qui se finit bien, ça change de la vie (enfin, bref passons, sinon j'vais déprimer lol). Merci encore. Bisous. 

Headmaze: ah, t'es toujours là pour m'encourager, c'est beau ... 

Glenouille: ouh la, Ryan Farley n'a pas la côte! C'est normal, il fout la merde! Enfin, Draco aussi fout sa merde généralement, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de l'adorer! Pour tes questions, réponses dans ce chapitre! Bisous. 

Nono: respire, respire lol! Et lis ce chapitre pour savoir comment ça va se passer! 

Elava: hello toi! Eh oui, l'humour ne peut pas être présent tout le temps, mais rassure-toi, ce chapitre en a (regarde mon commentaire à un moment et le discours de Lucius ...). Pour ta fic, je l'ai lue, elle est sympa, mais ça coince un peu parce que je n'aime pas trop ce couple! Désolée! Mais en tous cas, continue, parce que pas mal de monde l'apprécie! 

Amy Potter: c'est vrai que cette réplique de Lucius est tordante. Non, vraiment, je le trouve sympa dans cette fic. Mais je sais pas, j'ai pas le feeling avec ce perso. Je préfère de loin le fils ... ^^. Au fait, t'as lu le POV de Harry? T'en penses quoi? 

Ange Rogue: bouh, je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée! Mais non, t'es là, ouf! C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout mignons dans cette fic, hihi! Et merci pour tes éloges!! 

Ccilia Johnson: et voilà la suite, madame! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! 

Moony: oh! Coucou toi! Ca va? J'suis contente que ça te plaise toujours! 

Nicolina: c'est clair qu'il y a plein de rebondissements! Et je suis ton conseil: je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter de traduire car, j'aime ça et apparemment, vous appréciez vous aussi! Alors tout le monde est content! Bisous! 

Petite Ange: voilà, on est samedi! Bisous. 

Au fait, mes remarques débiles sont entre crochets! 

Chapitre 13 : APPELEZ-CA DE L'ESPOIR 

Je fus surpris de voir le nombre de personnes présentes à la Cour des Sorciers ce jour-là. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup d'ennemis de mon père qui attendaient de me voir dégringoler, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de mes amis. Oui, je découvris ce jour-là que j'avais des amis, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Et ils étaient tous en train de m'applaudir pour montrer qu'ils étaient tous avec moi et qu'ils voulaient me tirer de ce merdier. 

Dumbledore resta assis à côté de moi toute la journée. J'eus honte du temps où je disais que c'était juste un vieux fou qui n'avait pas les capacités de diriger Poudlard. C'était tellement faux. Je ne savais pas l'âge de Dumbledore mais ce jour-là, il paraissait plus jeune que jamais et prêt pour la bataille. Il m'aidait, même si je n'avais jamais rien fait pour le mériter. 

Harry était là, lui aussi, et asseyait de me calmer par ses regards intenses. Je m'assis sur le banc des accusés et écouta la déposition de Ryan contre moi. Il disait des choses si horribles sur moi. Le plus triste était que certaines étaient vraies. J'avais été un enfant gâté j'avais trompé et menti sur beaucoup de choses. J'avais très mal traité les sorciers d'origine moldue. 

L'entendre dire tout ça me fit réaliser que peut-être je méritais d'aller en prison. Il fut question de ma minorité. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment être arrêté car je n'avais pas encore dix-huit ans. Mais dans les affaires de Mangemorts, le Conseil avait depuis longtemps promulgué une loi disant que les sorciers mineurs pouvaient être punis pour s'être associés avec Voldemort. 

Je pouvais me défendre si je voulais. Pourtant, je ne le fis pas. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Mes lèvres étaient scellées et même si j'avais essayé de parler, les mots seraient restés coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne regardai pas Harry. Je ne voulais pas lire la déception dans ses yeux. 

Enfin, mon père fut introduit dans la salle. Il était plus mince que dans mon souvenir mais avait toujours la même attitude snob. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi, et plus du tout aussi brillants qu'avant. J'eus pitié de lui. Mon père était encore plus vaniteux que moi, et ça devait être très dur pour lui de vivre comme ça. 

Il me regarda, sans expression, et mon cur s'arrêta. Je déglutis péniblement et détournai les yeux. 

Quand il commença sa déposition, je fus étonné par sa froideur. Bien sûr, s'il avait été à Azkaban, ça ne serait sûrement pas arrivé. Il aurait été terrifié par ces Détraqueurs. Il n'aurait pas été si froid, mais plutôt troublé et au bord de la folie. Mais la prison de Lockham n'était pas Azkaban. La montée de voix soudaine de mon père brisa le fil de mes pensées. 

« C'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? Si j'ai bien compris, Draco est accusé d'avoir brûlé des papiers qui auraient pu me compromettre, ce que j'ai déjà démenti ! Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'ordre de ce genre. Il n'a jamais été un Mangemort. Il était trop têtu pour ça. Même si j'ai essayé de le faire devenir comme moi, il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête » 

« Votre témoignage n'est pas très fiable, M. Malfoy » dit le Ministre de la Justice. 

« Ecoutez-moi, espèce de crétin ». Des exclamations fusèrent. « Si mon témoignage n'est pas fiable, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » 

A ce moment-là, j'admirai vraiment mon papa. 

« Ryan Farley est juste un ivrogne à problèmes. Il a fait de la vie de mon fils un véritable enfer. Il fait ça seulement maintenant parce que... » 

Et Lucius regarda Harry, qui hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? 

« Parce que Draco a une relation avec Harry Potter et que Farley est jaloux. Farley veut que Draco souffre » [vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein?] 

Les exclamations s'amplifièrent. Une femme sur le banc des jurés s'étrangla. Moi-même, je suffoquai. C'est vrai, c'était trop génial pour être vrai. Harry avait laissé mon père parler de notre relation à voix haute ! Devant tout ces gens. Oh – mon – Dieu. 

« Etes-vous en train de dire que Harry Potter a une relation amoureuse avec votre fils ? » 

« C'est ça. Vous êtes sourd ? » 

« M. Potter ». L'homme se tourna vers Harry. « Est-ce vrai ? » 

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, y compris le mien. Je remarquai ses joues empourprées et j'eus un faible sourire. 

« Oui, c'est vrai ». Malgré sa timidité, sa voix était très ferme. 

Une femme s'évanouit [excusez-moi, mais je me marre. Je vois trop la scène: la femme qui tombe comme une masse, pouf !! LoL]. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, car j'étais moi-même totalement stupéfait. 

« Vous voyez ? » dit mon père. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'ai un bridge qui m'attend [dédicace à Amy Potter ;)]. Est-ce que mon fils est libre ? Honnêtement, vous seriez stupides si vous ne le libéreriez pas. Farley ment, c'est évident. Potter ici présent sait de quoi je parle. Il a les preuves que Farley est un faiseur d'embrouilles et qu'il a un casier judiciaire chargé chez les moldus » 

J'aurais bien embrassé mon papa à ce moment-là. 

« Les jurés et moi-même allons nous réunir pour en discuter. M. Potter, voulez-vous bien me présenter vos preuves ? » 

Harry s'avança et les remit au Ministre. Mon père était en train d'être emmené et je courus dans sa direction avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Les gardes essayèrent de m'arrêter mais je m'en fichais. Je devais parler à Lucius. 

« Merci » dis-je, reconnaissant. 

« Eh bien » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour toi, non ? Tu n'as pas ta place en prison. De plus, Potter a été très persuasif » 

Je me renfrognai, me demandant si Harry n'avait pas acheté le témoignage de mon père. 

« Non, Draco, il ne l'a pas fait » dit Lucius, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. 

« Comment tu sais que- » 

« Je sais comment marche ton esprit. En ce qui concerne le témoignage, je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Tu devrais venir me voir en prison un de ces jours » 

Et avant que j'aie pu dire quelque chose, les gardes l'emmenèrent. 

**** 

En attendant la délibération, je me rongeai tous les ongles. J'étais sur le point d'attaquer le dernier quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne. C'était Harry. 

« Ne fais pas ça » dit-il. 

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? » 

« Parle-moi. Au moins, ça pourra te distraire un peu » 

Je serrai sa main. « Merci, Harry » 

« Y'a pas de quoi » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'il. 

« Ce que tu as fait était extraordinaire ! Tu as dit à tout le monde que toi et moi, on est...et...je...je suis sans voix ! » 

« Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que c'était pas trop tôt ». Il sourit. « Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas si génial. Je t'avoue que j'étais effrayé. Et je le suis toujours. Je ne sais pas comment les gens vont réagir à cela. Le héros de leur monde, le Survivant, amoureux d'un autre garçon au lieu d'une fille... » 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Tu es un homme, au moins pour moi ». Je caressai la main de Harry. « En plus, ils ne penseront pas que c'est plus bizarre que les géants et les sorciers qui se marient. Ou les sirènes et les hippocampes, ou les ondins et... » 

« Les sirènes et les hippocampes ? ». Il frémit. « C'est vraiment bizarre ! Pouah. Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie » 

Je ris. « Eh bien, il y a eu un cas en 1860 » 

Il fit la grimace. « T'es vraiment un menteur » 

« Non ! Demande à Hermione ! » 

« Je le ferai » 

En parlant du loup...Hermione et Ron apparurent à côté de nous, main dans la main. 

« Vous parliez de moi ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Oui, j'étais en train de parler à Harry d'un mariage entre une sirène et un hippocampe ! » 

« T'es vraiment un menteur, Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il n'y a jamais eu de cas comme ça ! » 

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu ! Tu ne lis pas assez, Hermione ! Il y a un bouquin là-dessus » 

« Hmm...Je dois y jeter un coup d'il alors. Mais pour autant que je sache, ce sont des bêtises » 

« Oh, Herm. Ne l'écoute pas ! Il vous fait marcher, Harry et toi » 

« C'est pas vrai ! » 

Bon d'accord, juste un peu. Cependant, il y avait vraiment eu un cas comme ça une fois. Le truc c'était qu'à la fin, ils avaient découvert que la sirène était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège d'amour jeté par un ex-amant vengeur. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour en faire une tragédie, mais c'était vraiment marrant. Mon père me racontait souvent cette histoire quand j'étais petit. Mon père...Pourquoi avait-il fait les mauvais choix pour réussir dans la vie ? Pourquoi devait-il être comme il était ? 

« Drake ? » m'appela Harry. 

« Oui ? » 

« Ne sois pas triste. Tu seras bientôt débarrassé de tout ça» 

J'eus un pâle sourire. « Je l'espère » 

Enfin, le Ministre de la Justice apparut, suivi des jurés. Harry me prit la main et nous attendîmes le verdict. Après beaucoup de cinéma, on arriva enfin au point intéressant. Et quand il dit que j'étais libre de partir, je fermai les yeux et poussai un profond soupir de soulagement. Harry me serra très fort dans ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait jamais me laisser partir. 

« Je te l'avais dit » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. 

« En effet, amour. En effet » 

**** 

De retour à Poudlard, il y eut une grande fête en mon honneur. J'étais l'objet de toutes les attentions. Bien sûr, la plupart des élèves étaient là seulement pour louper les cours et faire la fête toute la journée et toute la nuit, mais qui diable s'en préoccupait ? Certainement pas moi ! J'avais Harry à mes côtés. Rien d'autre ne comptait. 

Le moment le plus excitant de la journée fut quand il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse et m'embrassa devant tout le monde. Ses actes suscitèrent quelques moues dégoûtées, mais la plupart des gens ne semblèrent pas s'en faire, ce qui pour moi – et lui – fut vraiment un soulagement. 

Quand il se recula, je le regardai, interloqué. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'embrasse, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » 

« Oh, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, Harry ». Je l'embrassai sur le bout du nez. « Mais c'est tellement 

incroyable ! Ca m'a pris si longtemps pour gagner ta confiance et pour te faire réaliser que tu me désirais autant que je te désirais ! Si j'avais su plus tôt que tout ce qu'il fallait pour retenir ton attention était de me fourrer dans des ennuis... » 

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. C'était ton insistance à attirer mon attention qui m'a amené à faire ça. Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Obstination, peut-être ? Ouais, je crois que obstiné est le bon mot pour te décrire. Tu dois vraiment m'aimer pour me supporter, avec ce que je t'ai fait ces derniers mois » 

Je me pelotonnai dans ses bras, enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille : « Tu n'en a pas idée, Harry Potter. Et si nous allons tout de suite dans ma chambre, je pourrai te montrer combien mon amour pour toi est grand » 

Il gloussa. « T'es vraiment un coquin » 

« Je suis sérieux ! » 

« Si nous partons maintenant, les gens vont jaser » 

Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans sa voix. Il trouvait la situation amusante. 

« Laisse-les faire ! » 

« Je dois conserver ma bonne réputation » 

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Traîner avec moi...Tu peux dire au revoir à ta bonne réputation » 

Je le conduisis hors de la Grande Salle, conscient des regards curieux qui nous suivirent jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Nous nous embrassâmes tout le long du chemin. A tel point que je me demandais si nous allions arriver jusqu'à ma chambre. Harry était si...inspiré ! J'arrivai difficilement à me contrôler. Mais après ce qui sembla une éternité, nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre et nous lançâmes négligemment nos vêtements par terre. Puis je m'arrêtai. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment soit bâclé. Je voulais qu'il dure éternellement. 

Je l'embrassai tout doucement, nos lèvres et nos langues se touchant tendrement. Je savourai ses lèvres comme si c'était les choses les plus délicieuses que j'avais jamais goûté. Il avait si bon goût. Alors, nos corps se touchèrent de la tête aux pieds et je sentis l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Les baisers devinrent un peu plus intenses, un peu plus passionnés – si c'était possible, car nous brûlions depuis le début. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Enfin, au moins moi j'avais besoin de lui. Mais vue la façon dont il réagissait à chacun de mes baisers et à chacune de mes caresses, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. 

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit et je lui fis l'amour comme lors de notre première fois. Il n'y eut aucune précipitation. Nous avions tout notre temps. Après l'extase, je me sentis toujours un peu incertain par rapport à lui. Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait. Je savais qu'il se souciait de moi, mais et s'il m'aimait pas ? Il remarqua que j'étais tendu tout à coup et il me prit dans ses bras. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

« Je me demande juste... » 

« Quoi ? » 

« J'ai une question à te poser et j'ai besoin que tu sois très, très franc dans ta réponse » commençai-je nerveusement. 

« Vas-y » 

Je pris une grande inspiration et puis je demandai : « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » 

Je le sentis se raidir et j'eus peur de sa réponse. Maintenant, je pouvais simplement espérer qu'il n'allait pas me briser le cur après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensembles... 

Ah ah! Dernier moment de suspense avant le chapitre final! Vous saurez la suite ...lundi! Bisous et j'attends vos commentaires! 


	14. Appelez ça de l'amour

Kikou à tous! Ah, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ...c'est la fin de cette fic! Je sais, ça fait vingt fois que je le dis mais j'adore! En tous cas, vous êtes de plus en plus à me reviewer et je vous en remercie. 

Cora: apparemment, t'auras pas besoin de me tuer, puisqu'on est lundi et la fic est là! Je tiens toujours mes engagements! Bisous et merci de m'avoir reviewée à chaque chapitre. J'espère que tu seras là pour mes autres traductions! 

Elava: kikou toi! T'as vu, l'humour était de retour! Eh oui, Draco s'en est sorti, mais c'est beau quand même. Bisous et à très bientôt. J'ai lu tes défis, ils sont totalement délirants! Il faut arrêter de fumer la moquette le matin! En tous cas, ils ont le mérite d'être originaux! 

Ange Rogue: lol, j'ai des fans?? Oh quand même, c'est me faire trop d'honneur! Je ne suis que la traductrice! Je vois que la femme qui s'évanouit a eu beaucoup de succès! Merci pour tous tes compliments et à bientôt, j'espère. 

Moony: c'est si joliment dit! Merci pour toutes tes reviews! 

Amy Potter: contente que ça te plaise, même si tu n'as pas besoin de lire ma traduction vu que tu lis la fic en VO! Bisous!! 

Hedwige: merci à toi! C'est si gentil de me suivre et en plus, ça m'encourage! Bisous! 

Headmaze: wow, tu me fais un grand honneur en lisant ma traduction du POV de Harry avant l'original! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas! 

Ariane: salut! Merci de me reviewer, c'est vraiment sympa! En ce qui concerne les traductions, je me tiens à un chapitre tous les deux jours. Mercredi, je vais mettre le POV de Harry de cette fic (il y a pour l'instant 2 chapitres TRES longs) et après j'attaque une fic Draco/Hermione que je mettrai en ligne toujours au même rythme. Je ne dévoile pas le titre de cette fic pour ne pas gâcher la surprise! A bientôt j'espère. 

Nicolina: c'est vrai que c'est frustrant, la fin d'une fic. Y'a toujours une impression d'inachevé. Mais bon, c'est la vie! J'espère que la fin te plaira et je te remercie vraiment pour toutes tes reviews. A bientôt! 

Nono: ah, toi aussi t'as apprécié la femme qui s'évanouit? Décidément, elle a du succès celle-là! Bye! 

Bon, apparemment vous avez apprécié mes petits commentaires alors, s'il y en a, ils seront entre crochets! 

Bonne lecture et profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre! 

Chapitre 14 : APPELEZ-CA DE L'AMOUR 

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » 

Non, non, non ! Bon sang, Draco ! Ne gâche pas tout ! 

Une si petite phrase, une si énorme signification. Les mots simples n'étaient pas simples du tout. L'amour est le sentiment le plus compliqué du monde. L'amour vous fait oublier qui vous êtes, il vous fait oublier vos croyances et votre fierté. Et il y a une grosse dualité en lui. C'est vrai, l'amour peut vous rendre plus fort mais en même temps, il peut vous rendre plus faible. L'amour peut faire de vous l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, mais aussi le plus malheureux. Au fond, pour faire simple, c'est un sentiment génial mais en même temps, c'est chiant. [ouh la, Dray s'essaie à la philo ...] 

Le silence de Harry me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ça comme un bon ou comme un mauvais signe. Je décidai d'être un peu optimiste. Peut-être qu'il avait juste peur d'avouer ses sentiments pour moi. Ou, et c'était une pensée peu réjouissante, il était de retour dans le Pays du Blocage. Harry ne m'aimait pas. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il, d'ailleurs ? 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une panique soudaine s'empara de moi et je le fis taire vivement. 

« Laisse-moi la reformuler » dis-je. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour tu seras capable de m'aimer ? » 

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans la première question ? » 

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ! J'en connais déjà la réponse » 

« Ah bon ? Tu dois être voyant, alors ». Il osait plaisanter. 

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » 

Non, vraiment pas. C'était une tragédie. Enfin, pour moi, du moins. Ouais, mélodrame est mon deuxième prénom [My name is Draco Melodrame Malfoy lol]. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre de nouveau ? 

« Et quelle serait ma réponse, M. Je–Sais–Tout ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Ta réponse serait 'non', bien sûr » 

Il secoua la tête. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire des suppositions sur moi ! » 

« Et je t'ai déjà dit à TOI que j'avais tous les droits de supposer des trucs sur toi parce que... » 

Attends une minute, Draco. Reviens un peu en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de te dire ? Non. Non ! Ce qui était important, c'était ce que sa phrase signifiait. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demandai-je. 

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que ma réponse sera négative ? D'accord, j'ai été très chiche avec toi et j'en ai vraiment honte, mais depuis qu'on a fait l'amour la première fois, j'ai essayé de rattraper le temps perdu. Je pensais que tu savais ce que je ressentais » 

« Non. En fait, j'en ai aucune idée. Il y avait un temps où je pouvais lire en toi, Harry, mais maintenant...C'est dur de le faire. Tu es très mystérieux, et tes yeux – qui sont sensés être les fenêtres de ton âme – eh bien, ils sont toujours fermés ! Si tu ne me dis pas vraiment ce que tu ressens, je ne le saurai jamais » 

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je ne voulais pas aimer, je ne voulais pas dépendre autant de quelqu'un. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'on fait pour fuir l'amour, on ne peut pas lui échapper. Je n'ai pas pu lui échapper. Je...je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment » 

Je le regardai simplement pendant un long moment. J'étais en état de choc. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que « il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime ! » 

« Ca va ? » dit Harry, en agitant les mains devant mes yeux. 

Je battis des paupières. « O-oui » 

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai gagné le cur de Harry ! Il m'aime ! 

« C'est juste que...que... ». Je souris et puis je me mis à rire. 

Harry me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou. 

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oui. OUI ! Je vais plus que bien ». Je l'embrassai. 

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de sourire et il ne tarda pas à sourire, lui aussi. 

« Alors on est officiellement un couple maintenant » déclarai-je. 

« Ouais, je crois » 

« Tu crois ? » 

Je le pinçai et il rit. 

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'en suis certain » 

« Bien » dis-je avec une expression sérieuse, et je souris. 

« C'est pas la première fois que je te dis que je t'aime, Draco » 

Quoi ? Bien sûr que ça l'était. Je m'en serais certainement rappelé s'il me l'avait dit avant. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que j'aurais laissé passer. Sans façon ! Il était probablement en train de me faire marcher. 

« J'ai reconnu pour la première fois que j'étais amoureux de toi quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et 

je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais je pense que tu n'as pas entendu » 

« J'étais pratiquement endormi ! C'était pas juste ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit le lendemain ? » 

« Je sais pas. J'en avais envie mais...Une partie de moi était toujours très effrayée par tout ça. J'ai essayé de te le redire après la grosse dispute que nous avons eue, mais Cho s'est pointée et a tout gâché » 

Hmm...Puisque Ron était responsable de l'apparition de Cho dans cette salle de classe, il devait payer. Méchamment. Une fois de plus, Harry n'apprécierait pas si je faisais quelque chose contre son meilleur ami. Mais quand même...Peut-être une petite revanche ? Comme un chaudron qui explose ou une araignée soigneusement laissée sur son lit...Non. Harry me détesterait si je faisais un truc dans ce genre. Et avais-je vraiment envie de le faire ? Je n'étais plus le même Malfoy. Je détestais l'admettre, mais j'aimais plutôt bien Weasley. Il n'était pas si mauvais. Il pensait aider Harry. Et c'était le frère de Charlie...Ouais, je devrais oublier mes projets de revanche. 

« J'écris un journal depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassé sur le terrain de Quidditch » dit-il. 

« Vraiment ? » 

« Oui. Hermione pensait que ça m'aiderait à comprendre mes sentiments. Dans un sens, je pense que ça a marché » 

Je remarquai qu'il était nerveux. Il se leva, ouvrit son cartable et en sortit un cahier. 

« Je veux que tu le lises » 

Je déglutis. C'était vraiment un cadeau précieux. Il m'autorisait à lire ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il me donnait l'occasion de découvrir ses sentiments et ses peurs les plus intimes. Il voulait que je le comprenne. Beaucoup de gens tueraient pour pouvoir lire ça. Les confessions de Harry Potter. Je me demandai s'il se rendait compte du grand pas que c'était et combien ça me touchait. 

« Merci, Harry, de me faire autant confiance » 

Mes yeux devaient étinceler. 

« Oh, c'est pas grand chose. En plus, il n'est pas encore fini. Il manque une dernière chose » 

« Laquelle ? » 

« La fin. Le happy end » me taquina-t-il. 

Je souris. « Viens ici alors. Je pense que je peux t'aider pour ça » 

Je l'attirai contre moi et nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux à bout de souffle et extatiques. Le livre glissa de ma main et tomba par terre, oublié pour un temps. Vu ma curiosité, le lire serait la première chose que je ferais le lendemain matin. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, je voulais posséder Harry Potter et je voulais qu'il me fasse la même chose. En fait, il était déjà en train de le faire. 

Ce fut une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. 

**** 

Finalement, je lus le journal de Harry et je fus capable de le comprendre un petit peu. Il n'avait pas fait un blocage. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il avait surtout été effrayé par l'amour. Qui ne l'était pas ? Et il venait juste de sortir d'une situation délicate, avec la mort de Hagrid et de tellement d'autres. Comme il l'expliquait dans son journal, il avait peur d'aimer parce qu'il avait trop souffert au nom de l'amour. Et en plus, le fait qu'il soit attiré par moi entre tous les autres ne l'aida pas à se débarrasser de ses peurs. 

J'étais heureux qu'il ait surmonté cela. J'étais heureux qu'il recommence enfin à vivre dans le présent. 

Le temps passa. Nous arrêtâmes de nous chamailler comme nous en avions l'habitude. Les seuls combats que nous avions étaient quand nous jouions au Quidditch l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était normal. Sa maudite équipe gagna et je lui dis qu'il avait triché. C'était faux bien sûr, mais j'étais énervé sur le coup. Dieu merci, il me pardonna, même si sa fierté – et la mienne – en prirent un coup. 

Ca ne me fit rien quand sa Maison remporta la Coupe des Maisons. Ils organisèrent une grande fête par la suite pour célébrer ça et je m'amusai beaucoup, principalement parce que Harry fut tout le temps avec moi. La seule chose qui la gâcha un petit peu fut quand Charlie apparut. Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais je lui assurai qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mon cur lui appartenait pour l'éternité. 

En ce qui concerne Ryan, je fus bien content d'apprendre qu'il avait été arrêté par le Ministère et je n'entendis plus jamais parler de lui. 

**** 

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour d'école. Nous avions toute la vie devant nous. Hermione irait à Londres pour être médico-mage. Ron l'accompagnerait, et il voulait essayer de passer le test pour devenir Auror. Entre vous et moi, je pense qu'il réussira. En dépit de nos différences, j'appréciais vraiment Ron. C'était un bon ami. Un peu énervant parfois, mais un chic type. 

Hermione était en train de le harceler pour qu'ils se marient. C'était marrant de les voir. Le visage de Ron rougissait si facilement quand le mot 'mariage' arrivait sur le tapis. Je pense qu'il était juste effrayé par les responsabilités, mais je savais qu'ils finiraient par se marier. C'était juste une question de temps. 

En ce qui concerne Harry et moi, nous partagerions un appartement à Londres. On lui avait proposé de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et le salaire était très satisfaisant. Je pense que j'allais travailler pour le Ministère. M. Weasley m'avait proposé un boulot dans son département. Lui et moi partagions le même intérêt enthousiaste pour les affaires des moldus. M. Weasley était un type très marrant, lui aussi. 

Dumbledore m'avait offert un travail en tant de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et j'étais très tenté d'accepter. Mais alors je ne pourrais pas voir Harry souvent. C'était un gros problème...Un problème que je ne savais pas encore comment résoudre. 

**** 

« Draco ? » entendis-je Harry m'appeler. 

« Oui ? » 

Nous étions dans sa chambre et je fixais la fenêtre pendant qu'il regardait ses ongles. Nous étions dans une impasse. Devions-nous suivre nos propres voies ou devions-nous rester ensemble ? Ce doute me tuait. 

« Est-ce que tu veux rester à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il. 

Je soupirai. « Je ne sais pas. J'aime Poudlard. C'est mon temple » 

« Eh bien, tu dois te décider bientôt parce que c'est demain que nous partons ! » dit-il, énervé. 

« Dumbledore t'a proposé un travail à toi aussi ! » répliquai-je. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester ici ? Tu peux enseigner le Quidditch aux gamins et... » 

« Je veux savoir ce que c'est que de jouer pour l'Angleterre ! Je veux voyager dans des pays lointains et exotiques » 

« Et moi, Harry ? Je ne pourrai pas aller avec toi dans ces pays 'lointains' et 'exotiques'. T'as pensé à ça ? Même si je travaille au Ministère, je ne pourrai pas te voir plus » 

« Tu me verras plus que si tu restes ici ! » 

« Tu es égoïste ! » 

« C'est faux ! C'est toi qui es égoïste ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer au Quidditch pour notre pays » 

« Oh, c'est vraiment un mensonge ! C'est le rêve de Weasley, pas le tien ! C'est lui qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête et tu étais juste d'accord avec ! » criai-je. « Tu m'as dit une fois que tu voulais rester ici et que tu serais plus que content d'apprendre le Quidditch aux gosses. Tu l'as dit, Harry. Tu as dit que tu voulais avoir une vie calme et tranquille. Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux voir d'autres pays. Tant mieux pour toi. Si c'est ce qui te rendra heureux, alors pars. En fait, je veux que tu partes. J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais rester ici. J'apprécie vraiment Arthur Weasley, mais je reste ici, Harry. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Je t'attendrai toujours » 

Ca me faisait mal de dire ça, mais je sentais que Harry devait partir et que moi je devais rester. Ca serait un test pour nous deux. S'il restait, il se demanderait toujours ce que ça aurait fait de jouer pour l'Angleterre. Alors, il m'en voudrait pour ça. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'il expérimente ça sans moi. Je ne pouvais pas partir avec lui et il le savait. 

« T'es vraiment un salaud ! Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux rester ici tout seul avec Charlie » 

Oh, c'était vraiment un ramassis de conneries ! 

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça ! C'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Tu est injuste, Harry » 

« Ah oui ? » 

Je voyais tellement de haine dans ses yeux. Pourquoi nous faisait-il ça, à nous ? J'avais envie de l'envoyer en enfer. 

« Tu sais quoi ? Pars, Harry. Pars et sois heureux. Je t'applaudirai » 

Mon regard brillait de larmes retenues et je ressentis le besoin de sortir de là. Cette pièce m'étouffait. La présence de Harry m'étouffait. 

« Au revoir, Harry ». Ces mots se coincèrent presque dans ma gorge. 

J'ouvris la porte mais il la referma violemment, d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique. 

« Cette conversation n'est pas encore terminée » déclara-t-il. 

« Oh si, elle l'est ! » 

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Il voulait que je cède mais je ne faiblirai pas. Peu importait que mon cur soit brisé et mes larmes prêtes à couler. Peu importait qu'il paraisse soudainement perdu et triste. Peu importait qu'il me caresse doucement le visage. 

« S'il te plaît, Draco, viens avec moi » 

« Je ne peux pas, Harry. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. C'est quelque chose que tu veux expérimenter, pas moi. Je connais déjà la moitié du monde. J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mes parents. J'espérais que nous pourrions voyager ensemble un jour mais pour l'instant, je veux rester ici. Je veux avoir un endroit que je puisse appeler 'chez moi' » 

« Tu peux avoir ça à Londres » 

« Je serais seul à Londres. Tu le sais, Harry » 

« Tu ne serais pas seul ! Ron et Hermione vont aller vivre là-bas ! » 

« C'est pas la même chose, Harry. Ecoute, j'ai pris ma décision, d'accord ? » 

« Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? » 

« Je veux que tu partes, Harry. Je le veux vraiment. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors vas-y ! Je resterai ici. Je t'attendrai » 

Ca ne me ressemblait pas, mais je n'étais jamais moi-même quand Harry était dans le coin. J'étais sérieux. Je l'attendrai. La question était : reviendrait-il vers moi ? C'était un risque que je devais prendre. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte, alors je l'embrassai fermement. 

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. 

Je remarquai qu'il pleurait. Je pleurais, moi aussi. 

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. Et je te t'attendrai. Si on est vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, alors on finira par se retrouver » 

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, sentant le goût salé de ses larmes mélé au mien sur nos lèvres. 

« Au revoir, Harry » 

« Draco, s'il te plaît... » 

J'ignorai ses protestations et ses supplications, et je sortis. [ah, la séparation des amants ...c'est beau ...] 

**** 

Harry partit avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Je ne lui dis pas au revoir le jour où il s'en alla. Je ne pouvais pas. Ca aurait été trop me demander. Mais j'entendis siffler le train lors du départ, et je pleurai silencieusement. Hermione essaya encore de me faire entendre la voix de la raison pour que je demande à Harry de rester, mais j'étais décidé à le laisser partir. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il reviendrait. 

Pendant trois mois, je m'attendis à ce qu'il revienne ou au moins à ce qu'il me donne de ses nouvelles. Il ne m'avait même pas écrit une lettre ! Je ne lui avais pas écrit, moi non plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce serait humiliant et je ne voulais pas me faire ça. J'étais heureux à Poudlard. J'aimais enseigner et, entre vous et moi, j'étais vraiment bon. Les choses allaient on ne peut mieux. 

Ouais, bien sûr. 

J'étais malheureux. Pas parce que je n'aimais pas Poudlard, pas du tout. Et j'aimais bien mes élèves, aussi. Mais sans Harry, mes journées étaient si creuses. Sans lui, il y avait un grand vide dans ma vie et, plus le temps passait, plus le vide augmentait. Il me manquait tellement que ça me fendait le cur. 

Charlie essayait de me dérider tous les jours et il y arrivait la plupart du temps. Le problème survenait quand j'allais me coucher, tout seul. Les souvenirs de Harry et moi continuaient à me hanter sans fin. 

Je me renseignais par la Gazette du Sorcier sur toutes les nouvelles à propos de Harry. Il remportait un énorme succès. Quelques fanas de sport écrivaient qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur du siècle. Je le croyais. Il l'était vraiment, après tout. Et il voyageait beaucoup. J'espérais qu'il aimait ça. 

Non, pas vraiment. J'espérais qu'il était aussi malheureux que moi ! J'espérais que quand il allait au lit, il se sentait sur le point de mourir de tristesse, parce que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. J'espérais que je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait. 

Je souhaitais...Je souhaitais qu'il soit avec moi. 

**** 

Cinq mois. C'était dimanche et il n'y avait rien à faire. Charlie m'avait proposé d'aller à Pré au Lard, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller là-bas. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour près du lac. Le ciel était couvert, ce qui était encore mieux. J'adorerais sentir la pluie sur mon visage. Comme je marchais, de petites gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber. Une minute plus tard, il pleuvait à verses et j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais je m'en fichais. Je continuai de marcher, comme si de rien n'était. 

Je pensais à Harry. D'accord, je pensais toujours à lui. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, je pensais à tout laisser tomber pour aller le rejoindre. J'étais prêt à envoyer balader ma fierté. Je pensai encore à la chanson de Billie Myers. Elle convenait parfaitement au moment présent. Harry était loin et j'embrassais la pluie. Je pleurais, mais personne n'aurait été capable de le dire car mes larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. 

Je détestais pleurer. Ca ne me ressemblait pas de pleurer tout le temps. Et je ne pleurais pas tout le temps, d'abord. C'était juste qu'aujourd'hui, je me sentais déprimé...Je venais juste de lire que Harry avait rencontré quelqu'un. Un mannequin qui était sa fan numéro un. Une pétasse dont je me foutais de savoir le nom. 

Harry ne m'aimait pas. Il avait une vie excitante à présent il ne se souvenait probablement même pas de moi. Le sale gosse ! Je devrais lui donner une leçon ! Personne ne m'ignorait et ne vivait assez longtemps pour le dire. Peut-être devrais-je commencer à sortir avec Charlie. Ron en parlerait sûrement à Harry. Mais alors, Harry pourrait me jeter à la figure que j'étais resté pour Charlie, ce qui était totalement faux. Hmm...quand même...Je devais trouver quelque chose. 

Non, je ne m'aplatirais pas devant lui et je ne lui demanderais pas de revenir. Je ne lui demanderais pas de me reprendre, non plus. Tu peux oublier ça, Draco ! Tu te souviens du temps où tu avais de l'amour-propre ? Il est toujours là, quelque part entre tes rêves brisés et ton cur mutilé. 

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Ca ne pouvait être que Charlie, qui voulait essayer de me mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Je me retournai pour lui dire de partir et je vis que c'était Harry qui marchait dans ma direction. Mon cur s'arrêta. Peut-être que c'était un mirage. Ou peut-être que j'avais finis par perdre l'esprit. Il continuait de s'approcher et j'attendis. Et alors... 

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de cette putain de pluie ? J'arrivais pas à le croire quand Dumbledore m'a dit que je te trouverai sûrement ici ! T'essaies de tomber malade ? Ou peut-être que tu veux être frappé par la foudre ! C'est ça ? » cria-t-il. « T'as des envies suicidaires ou quoi ? » 

Ok, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Le mec était parti depuis cinq mois et maintenant il se comportait comme s'il avait le droit de me hurler dessus et de me dire ce que je devais faire de ma vie. Ah ! Tu parles ! Au moins, j'étais totalement sûr que ce n'était pas un mirage. Un mirage ne hurlerait pas comme ça. Un mirage m'embrasserait. Après tout, les mirages sont sensés être bons, non ? 

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais j'étais trop indigné pour dire quoi que ce soit. 

« J'ai voyagé tellement longtemps pour venir ici ! Tu sais où j'étais ? Au Japon ! Je suis carrément crevé et tout ce que je veux, c'est un endroit chaud et agréable pour me reposer ! Et Dumbledore me dit que tu es ici et maintenant, regarde moi ! Je suis trempé ! C'est entièrement ta faute ! ». Il continuait ses accusations stupides. 

« Va au diable, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vus ! Je pensais que tu serais un tout petit peu moins crispé. Et c'est moi qui fait du cinéma ! Si t'as peur de trois gouttes, alors retourne au château. En fait, t'avais même pas à me rejoindre. Pourquoi t'es là, de toutes façons ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu ne m'as pas écrit ET je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi depuis un bon bout de temps ». Je me souvins alors de ces affreuses nouvelles sur lui et ce stupide mannequin. « Si t'es là pour me dire que tu vas te marier avec un mannequin stupide et boulimique, je te jette un sort, Harry. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas le cran de le faire ! » 

« Mannequin ? Quel mannequin ? ». Il réfléchit un moment, puis il dit : « Ah ! Tu parles de Sharon, c'est ça ? » 

« J'en ai rien à battre de son nom. En fait, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler » 

« Je ne suis pas ici à cause de Sharon. Ou peut-être que si » 

AARGH ! Je vais le tuer ! Dans une minute ou deux. D'abord, je voulais avoir une vision convenable de lui. Il était si...Oh, mon Dieu ! Il était si superbe ! Visiter des pays 'exotiques' et 'lointains' lui avait fait tellement de bien ! Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille – ce qui faisait partie de son charme -, mais ils étaient un peu plus longs qu'avant. Il portait un jean et un blouson en cuir marron sur un t-shirt vert foncé. Cette tenue lui allait parfaitement bien [mouais ...]. Les lèvres, le nez délicat et les yeux vert émeraude que j'aimais tant étaient toujours aussi beaux que dans mes souvenirs. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! 

« Ecoute, t'as sûrement dû voir cette photo de nous dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être ! » 

« Ca ne l'est jamais ! » dis-je, sarcastique. 

« Non, je suis sérieux. Sharon est vraiment très ennuyante et rien ne s'est passé entre nous. La seule bonne chose qu'elle me rappelait était à quel point cet endroit me manquait ». Il soupira. « Je déteste l'admettre mais tu avais raison. Etre un joueur de Quidditch n'était pas mon rêve, mais celui de Ron » dit-il amèrement. « Mais je devais partir et tu avais aussi raison sur ce point. Flûte ! Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne ! J'espère que t'es content parce que j'ai lamentablement échoué » 

Content ? Oh non, j'étais loin d'être content. Très, très loin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, à la fin ? 

« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as échoué ? » demandai-je. « Je comprends pas, Harry. Tout le monde t'aime. T'es encore plus célèbre que Krum ! T'as pas encore perdu un match ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang ? Tu n'as pas échoué, Harry. Loin de là. Pourquoi... » 

« Si, j'ai échoué. Peu importe toutes les victoires que j'ai remportées, car à la fin de la journée, il n'y avait personne pour partager ma joie. Les mecs de l'équipe étaient sympas, mais aucun d'eux n'était toi. Chaque putain de nuit, je te cherchais dans mon lit, mais je le trouvais vide. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Et cet endroit m'a manqué, aussi. Tu dis que je ne t'ai pas écrit, mais c'est faux. TU ne m'as pas écrit ! Pas une seule fois ! 

Moi, je t'ai tellement envoyé de lettres que j'en ai perdu le compte » 

« Tu mens ! Tu n'as pas écrit, Harry. Par contre, je suis assez honnête pour reconnaître que je ne t'ai pas écrit » 

Attendez. Arrêtez tout. Je lui avais manqué ! Hmm...Non, ça ne suffisait pas. Il devait ramper à mes pieds. 

« Mais je t'ai vraiment écrit ! Je te jure ! » 

« Alors, où sont les lettres ? » 

Et alors, comme par magie, Hedwige apparut et me jeta un paquet de lettres dans les mains, toutes m'étant adressées. Je les mis vivement sous mon uniforme pour qu'elles ne soient pas mouillées. Je regardai Hedwige, incrédule, et Harry fit pareil. Il était probablement encore plus énervé que moi car sa figure était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. 

« Hedwige ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas distribué ces lettres à Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, par l'enfer ? ! » 

Hedwige pépia vigoureusement et s'envola, nous laissant tous les deux déconcertés. 

« Cette chouette est cinglée ! » s'écria-t-il. [je sais, je me marre souvent, mais là, c'est drôle!] 

« Peut-être...peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement que tu reviennes » 

« Même...Ca n'a aucun sens » 

Je haussai les épaules. Comment saurais-je comment marche le cerveau d'une chouette ? Franchement... 

« T'as déjà pensé à la thérapie ? » plaisantai-je. 

« A la thérapie ? ». Il me regarda, éberlué. 

« Oui, pour Hedwige » [lol bis] 

Il me lança un regard amusé et nous éclatâmes de rire. 

« C'est marrant comme idée » dit-il. 

« Ouais » 

« Je crois que Poudlard lui manquait. Je pense qu'elle était en colère contre moi » 

« Alors, elle a décidé de faire la grève » 

Il sourit. « Apparemment » 

Nous ne pouvions détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre et il étendit le bras pour me caresser le visage. 

« Tu m'as manqué. J'étais malheureux sans toi » avoua-t-il. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Malheureusement, j'ai encore cinq matchs à jouer, donc je dois retourner à Londres dans une semaine, mais une fois la saison terminée, je serai le nouveau professeur de Quidditch de Poudlard. J'ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et Madame Bibine était vraiment très heureuse de me voir. Elle veut partir à la retraite » 

« Tu reviens vers moi alors » dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. 

Il était tellement adorable que je ne pouvais pas lui résister. 

« Je t'aime, Draco. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard pour nous. Je me rends compte que maintenant tu as 

Charlie mais... » [putain, il est bouché quand il s'y met le Harry] 

« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que Charlie est un simple ami ? » 

« Ben, il est beaucoup plus attirant que moi. Je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir si tu avais choisi de rester avec lui. Bien sûr, ça ne m'aurait pas empêcher de vous détester ». Il m'attira vers lui et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. « Tu es superbe. Tes lèvres m'ont manqué. Il n'y a rien de plus doux que tes lèvres, Draco. Et rien deplus savoureux, aussi » 

Nous nous embrassâmes. C'était tellement bon de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, après tout ce temps. Sa bouche cherchait désespérément la mienne et je m'abandonnais à ses baisers. 

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Draco ? » murmura-t-il. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, Harry » 

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. J'étais tellement heureux que les mots me manquaient. Harry et moi allions enfin être ensembles. Bon, il devrait bientôt repartir à Londres, mais il serait bientôt de nouveau avec moi. Je savais que c'était pour de vrai cette fois. Je voyais la vérité dans ses yeux. Je le serrai contre moi. 

« Je t'aime tellement » chuchotai-je. « S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas encore une fois... ». Flûte ! Je suppliais... 

« Non, promis. Je ne pourrais pas. Et je l'ai découvert de la pire des façons ». Il m'embrassa doucement. « On peut aller dans un endroit plus sec ? Ne le prends pas mal, t'es très bien avec tes vêtements plaqués contre ton corps comme ça, mais cette pluie me tape sur les nerfs ! Sans parler que mes lunettes sont dans un bel état ! » 

Il les avait enlevées peu de temps après m'avoir rejoint. Il était si beau sous la pluie. J'avais un fantasme sur Harry et la pluie. Je fantasmais dessus depuis que je l'avais vu prendre une douche dans ma chambre, ce jour-là. Harry Potter et la pluie étaient vraiment une combinaison délicieuse. Je l'attirai tout contre moi et lui chuchotai à l'oreille toutes les choses que j'avais envie de faire avec lui. Alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, il devint de plus en plus excité. J'avais envie de lécher chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait sur sa peau douce. 

« Je crois que la pluie n'est pas si mauvaise que ça » murmura-t-il alors que je le caressai d'une manière plus intime. 

« Ouais » murmurai-je en retour. 

Et j'étais là, à embrasser Harry Potter sous la pluie, et il n'y avait rien de plus exaltant que ça. 

FIN 

Snif, c'est beau. Snif, c'est la fin. Snif...Même si je n'ai pas écrite cette fic, c'est un peu une partie de moi, et la voir terminée...Ca fait drôle. Bah, voilà mon côté fleur bleue qui ressort ! Mais où va-t-on ? Bon, en tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, le point de vue de Harry sur cette sera en ligne très bientôt. Alors regardez bien fanfiction.net, cette fic s'appellera 'Blocage'. Bisous ! ! Et au fait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la fin ! 


End file.
